Inevitable
by missezlovett
Summary: He looked like a nasty little bugger even then, but Mrs. Alma didn't care. She ruffled his hair, like she did to mine, telling him to sit next to me. Thank God for that seating arrangement. It was fate.
1. Chapter 1

_I really should stop, but it wouldn't leave me alone._

**Gwen**

24 kids, all sitting in three perfect little rows. 24 kids, that when asked to go play, would all gingerly have fun with each other. No enemies… well, maybe a few, but that's just me. I stared down at our kindergarten class pictures. The beginning of my life.

Times had changed. A lot. I remember the first day of kindergarten.

Our teacher, Mrs. Alma, had written our names on a piece of pretty paper and taped it our desks. I walked in with my purple _Winnie the Pooh_ book bag that looked like it would pull me to the floor at any moment. It held my lunch, that consisted of a bag of cookies, a bologna sandwich and a Minute Maid apple juice box that would be warm by the time I got to drink it. My bag also held one yellow folder and one black and white composition journal. Both were empty, and had my name written in them in big black letters.

**Gwendolyn Gray**

I'd wondered how my mom knew how to write my name so nicely and I didn't. I guessed it was because she was my mom and she knew everything at the time. I thought my dad knew everything too. He was a teacher, and he'd taught me a lot of things already, so I strode into the colorful classroom confident that I'd get good grades and make friends. My black hair was cut short, because my mom didn't know how to style long hair, but I didn't mind. Mrs. Alma greeted me, my mother standing by the door and introducing herself. The teacher already knew my name.

"Gwendolyn, what a pretty little girl! Come on in, go sit over there by the kitchen set." I did as she told me, walking over to the toy kitchen. It was magnificent. There were so many toys! I'd never had the luxury of so many different things to play with! I was the first kid to arrive, because my mother had to leave for work early, so she kissed me goodbye, told me to have fun and left me and Mrs. Alma alone.

Mrs. Alma was younger back then. She was in her late thirties, her hair up to her shoulders, brown. She was thin, and very tall, and had a very nice smile. She gave me a grin, asking me what I thought about the room. I was always very shy, so I decided against speaking. Instead, I smiled big and gave her a nod.

Mrs. Alma ruffled my hair and called me adorable as she went back up to the door to greet the next kid.

Duncan Graham.

He looked like a nasty little bugger even then, but Mrs. Alma didn't care. She ruffled his hair, like she did to mine, telling him to sit next to me. Thank God for that seating arrangement. It was fate.

He came over to me, the same look of astonishment on his face as mine when I'd walked in. Duncan had big blue eyes, short black hair and a set of thick eyebrows that could scare the crap out of anyone, but I could have cared less.

"H-Hi, I'm Gwen." I uttered, giving him a smile.

"I'm Duncan…" He continued to look around, eyes growing wider by the second, "Wow, this place is real big."

"I know! A-Are you nervous?"

"Heck no! I'm not nervous or scared of nothing!" He said assertively, giving me that grin he still gives me today. I smiled back at him, and we began to talk. I don't remember what about, but before either one of us knew it, the classroom had filled up with kids. 24 kindergartners. My table was crammed with boys. A blonde kid called Geoff Howard sat in front of me. I would have thought he was cute, but I already had my eye on Duncan. In front of Duncan was a darker kid, called DJ. He was thin and scrawny, and he looked just about as nervous as I did. The rest of the tables had filled, and now the class was buzzing with excitement. Everyone was in a tizzy.

Mrs. Alma quickly drew attention to herself, standing before the blackboard.

"Good morning, little chicks. My name is Mrs. Alma. I will be your teacher all year long. Now, I'm going to tell you all about the rules.

_We raise our hands to speak._

_We work quietly at our seats._

_We use voices soft and sweet._

_We keep our places tidy and neat._

_We are helpful, friendly, and fair._

_We take turns and willingly share._

Does everyone understand?" Mrs. Alma asked sweetly, her lashes batting. Everyone nodded, and suddenly, all the little heads in the classroom turned to look at a tan hand. She had more freckles than anyone I'd ever seen, and she was kinds pretty, but I thought I was cuter.

"Mrs. Alma, what are we gonna learn this year?" Courtney asked, her desk already set up. She had her pointy, sharpened pencil at hand, her composition book opened to the first page, and her green crayon box in the corner.

"We will get to that later darling. First is first. We're going to take turns introducing ourselves. I will call your names, you will say_ Here_, repeat your name, and you will tell us something about yourselves. We'll start with me. Gwen, call my name."

I was taken aback, but I did as she asked of me.

"Mrs. Alma."

"Here! My name is Jennifer Alma, but you can call me Mrs. Alma. My favorite color is pink and I am looking forward to teaching all of you this year. Now, let's get started."

The classroom grew silent, and soon, we were getting to know everyone in the classroom.

A red headed kid stood after Mrs. Alma called his name. "My name's Harold, and I know Kung Fu!"

Then a darker boy, "I'm Alejandro. I can speak Spanish. Hablo Español."

Then Geoff, "I'm Geoff, and I love soda!"

Then DJ, "I'm D-…Call me DJ. I like animals."

…and then it was my turn. And I didn't know what to say. "I-I'm Gwen, and I like to draw." I muttered, sitting back down quickly. Half of the class hadn't heard me which was fine. I didn't care.

Duncan stood. "I'm Duncan, and nothing scares me!" He said gingerly, loud enough for people to hear.

After he'd captured the heart of every little girl in the class, Mrs. Alma shouted out, "_Free time_!"

Everyone stood, rushing over towards my table. Duncan and I were the first to get to the tiny house and kitchen, therefore claiming it as ours.

"Wanna play house?" I asked, poking my head out the door as Duncan opened the wooden fridge of the kitchen.

"Nah. Hey, let's play robbers! I go into your house and take stuff!" Duncan's subtlety startled me, but I agreed. Then Geoff and DJ joined.

"And we'll be the cops!" Geoff shouted, digging into the dress up box. DJ followed, pulling out a pair of plastic handcuffs. I'd never played robber, so I lounged in the toy house when Duncan pushed open the door, his hands forming a pretend gun. "Put your hands up! This is a robbery!"

I laughed and I put my hands in the air, hoping Duncan wouldn't pretend shoot me.

He didn't. Duncan looked around, taking the only thing inside the house. Me! He lifted me up, squeezing the life out of me, so I shouted, "Help! Police! I'm being robbeded!"

Geoff came in with a cowboy hat on and a toy gun. He was a Sherriff. DJ came from behind, a police cap planted on his head, the cuffs at the ready. They stopped Duncan and he quickly set me back down, admitting defeat as they arrested him. The boys left me outside the house, and I was too shy to interact with anyone else, so someone came to me. A Chinese girl with pigtails walked up to me, a little girl with glasses and crooked teeth trailing behind her. "Hey, wanna play Cinderella? I'm Cinderella, and you're the ugly sister!" She said, pushing me and the girl with the glasses into the house. "I'm Beth." She said, smiling at me. I smiled back, even though I didn't want to play. I walked out, and the Chinese girl stopped me. "Where are you going?"

"To play something else! I don't wanna play Cinderella!"

"Yes you do!" She shouted, pulling my hair violently. I screamed out, catching Mrs. Alma's attention.

"Heather! That is not acceptable! Tell Gwen you're sorry!" Alma yelled, scolding the girl as she let go of my hair. I was about to cry.

Heather apologized, her tone still as obnoxious as it was today. I knew she didn't mean it, so I rushed over to where Geoff and DJ were, playing with cars, and I cried. And DJ patted my head and said it was okay. After Free Time was over, Mrs. Alma called us over to the learning mat. It had a big yellow school bus on it, and letters surrounded it. We recited the ABC's and our numbers 1 through 10. After telling us about numbers, Mrs. Alma gave Duncan a purple car. He smiled at her, and she stroked what would soon be a Mohawk. "Every day, I will pick a special helper to help me pass the napkins for lunch time. My special helper will get a toy, but if they don't help, they have to give the toy back."

We all sat down, and Duncan left the car at his desk. Geoff went for it, but I slapped his hand away as I received my napkin and began to eat my lunch. When Duncan sat next to me, he looked over the car and passed it to me.

"Here. I want you to have it." He whispered, taking a bite out of his Lunchables. I smiled, because even though I didn't play with cars, I was truly touched… and Geoff was extremely jealous. I dug into my bag and gave Duncan my cookie.

"Thanks. Here, I'll trade you for my cookie."

"Deal."

And after that day, we were inseparable. We might as well have been joined at the hip.

After a couple of weeks at school, we began to learn about addition and he and I had never been more confused. Our struggle with math still survives today.

It was sunny, and hot out, so Mrs. Alma let us have Free Time out side in the playground. That's when everything went sour.

Outside, I'd hang out with Duncan and Geoff, we'd play in the sand, and Heather would come around to ruin everyone's fun. She pushed down my sand castle with her foot, giggling because now it was just a hill. So Duncan stood up for me and shoved her. She didn't cry, or say anything, but Katie tattled, and Duncan heroically took a seat in time out all because of me. So, I hung around with Geoff, trying to avoid getting stepped on by a frantic girl.

Everyone was playing the Kissy Game, courtesy of Katie and Sadie.

Sadie and her best friend Katie liked boys. Like, _Like-liked_. Which I thought was totally gross, so when they played the kissy game, I was the only one who didn't participate… oh, and all of the boys who hated it.

The girls would chase after the boys, and if a boy was captured, he would be kissed. So obviously, any boy at that age would run for their lives, making it an active game that would leave you pooped by the end of recess and get you tired enough for nap time. But Duncan and I stayed on the swings, hogging them every chance we got, so that when everyone was asleep on their mats, we were giggling, and playfully kicking at each other, whispering about how silly math was.

Me and the three boys from my table got along famously, being seated the same way as before for the first grade because of our last names.

Graham, Gray, Howard, and Jenkins. I thought it would be that way forever.

The girls in class always mocked me, saying I was a boy, because all I did was hang around with boys and because my hair was shorter than it had to be. I wish I'd have known that in the future, having guys was a blessing, not a curse… it's not like I did anything about it back then, but it would have made me feel better.

Duncan always told me to shrug it off, because _sticks and stones could break your bones, but words would never hurt you_.

It made me smile.

First grade, we had Mrs. Roberts. She was in her early thirties and was just as white as I was. Roberts was a little plump, and she had wild black curls and rectangular glasses… and her bark was far worse than her bite. In other words…she yelled… _a lot_.

But we knew we were her favorite. Table 6, all the way in the back. We'd make jokes, and do things we shouldn't have done. For Valentine's Day, we had to make boxes, for the cards, and Duncan put a frog in Courtney's box.

Towards the end of the year, we were learning about subtraction, and Geoff pulled out a tiny thing that looked like lipstick. It wasn't. Mrs. Roberts gave us an activity to do, Courtney helping her pass around the construction paper, but she didn't notice Geoff uncap the lipstick thing and take out a tiny tube of liquid.

"Hey, guys, lookit! I took this thing from my dad's desk yesterday!" Geoff gushed, looking it over.

"What is it?" I asked, holding out my hand. Duncan took it before I did.

"It says… **Super Glue**." His blue eyes lit up, a grin growing on his face.

"Oh, it's glue!" I said, snatching it away. DJ asked for it, and he took it, opening it and pushing out the clear liquid onto his construction paper.

It stuck, and wouldn't un-stick. We all fooled around with it, and Duncan sniffed at it.

"It smells yucky!" He groaned, pulling it away from himself.

I inhaled it as well, agreeing with the boy. I thought it was ordinary glue, so when I let the liquid drop onto my thumb, I tried to smooth it away with my index finger. Things didn't go as planned.

My fingers stuck together, refusing to budge. I panicked, and leaned over to Duncan.

"Duncan! M-My fingers are stuck…" I whispered, scared that I'd have to have surgery or something to get my tiny fingers separated.

He laughed. He was laughing at me, but his chuckles passed. He looked around, making sure Roberts was helping out Owen. He stood, grabbing my hand and taking me over to the sink.

"Put soap on it, and move your fingers a bit. Don't worry, Gwen." He said, holding my hand over to the low sink.

I was fearful, but I did what Duncan told me, my fingers eventually becoming lose again.

"It came off!" I said happily, drying my hands and hugging Duncan. He freaked, pulling away quickly.

"No problem. C'mon, help me draw on the paper. Y'know I can't draw that good."

"Okay…"

With Duncan, I survived Heather's teasing… I copied off of him when he copied off of Harold, saving us from flunking third grade… I didn't have the crappy childhood I originally would have had….but most of all, I had the best friend I could ever ask for.

He backed me up for everything… he _borrowed_ what I couldn't get... he beat up whoever messed with me. He was my best friend, and I loved him like crazy, but come fifth grade, Duncan and his criminal record took a turn for the worst.

* * *

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

My mother called me, and pulled me away from going down memory lane. I put down the tiny yearbook, shutting it and pushing it back into the Valentine's Day box. Those 24 kids were all just a memory now. The sweet and innocent had turned into vicious sex addicts and stuck up cliques… and it really was a shame. Heather went from spoiled brat to spoiled bitch, Justin went from cute to flat out gorgeous, Sierra went from annoying to just plain creepy… Everyone changed. But that was life. Everything changed, because change was and is inevitable.

With Duncan's help, I became much more… darker. And following my father's death a few years after Toby was born boosted the reasons of my gothification. Duncan wasn't a goth, though... He was a ruffian. The kid was a punk after juvie. All he wanted to do was cause trouble, and even though his dad hated it, his mom didn't seem to mind having a vandal son.

I went along for the ride with him, spray painting the middle school as an eighth grade prank.

Middle school had to have been the worst for me. Duncan was off, serving time in Juvie. In and out, because of his parents' connections.

He went fifth grade, then the summer after we'd finished sixth grade… and then he was gone all seventh grade year. And during those days when he wasn't around… well… I got tossed around.

Heather and her minions would tease me about my hair, Heather would steal my stuff and ridicule me in front of the boys, as if to make sure I wouldn't get a boyfriend. It was terrible, and Duncan was never around to have my back like he used to. Even though I knew it wasn't his fault, I still didn't forgive him for leaving me. He could've easily held back on the whole crime business to save me from getting beat up before lunch in the bathrooms…

But, I'm being greedy. It was Duncan's life, not mine. He wasn't my body guard. I walked out of my room, passing my gloomy figure in the mirror. I was wearing my Nite Bunny slippers and a pair of dark blue jeans. My upper body was covered by a MCR shirt that fit me nice and snug, and showed off my stomach a bit.

When I reached the living room, I watched my mother, standing by the front door, tapping her foot angrily as she looked at Duncan's soaking wet figure.

"Oh, my Gosh! Duncan, what did you do?" I yelled, trying to hold back laughter as he grinned at me lazily.

"I got wet." He said shrugging as if it happened every day. I went back down the hall to look for some towels, because I could feel my mom's anger radiating off her skin. My mother loved Duncan, even now, but If he came into the house and wet the carpet, he was gonna have some serious mom-related problems to deal with.

My mother left the door open, and left to go into the kitchen. I took her place by the door, handing Duncan my Cookie Monster towel that I'd had since I was a kid. It was his favorite one.

"So… what the fuck did you do this time?"

"…I'm so dead." He said, the fear now showing in his blue gaze, his voice now growing shaky. "I was driving by the lake and I got a call… and I kinda… drove my bike into the water…" Duncan was murmuring now, low, so my mom wouldn't hear his dilemma. Also because he was shitting bricks.

"What?" I spat out, venom in my voice.

"You heard me, woman!" He groaned, drying off his pants and pulling off his shirt.

"Duncan, you came walking?" I gasped, my eyes quickly moving to look down my street. There was the trail of water on the sidewalk, leading to my house.

"Uhuh."

"God, D-Duncan that's _our_ ride to school! What are we-? You're parents are going to _**murder**_ you!" I finished, not even being able to form coherent sentences anymore. How were we going to get to school now?

"Don't rub it in, genius!" He growled, kicking off his shoes and throwing the towel over his shoulders. It's like he was being hot and not even knowing it. I snapped out of it fast, being used to seeing Duncan shirtless as I shut the door and snuck him into my room. He plopped onto the floor, waiting for me to give him some underwear and a pair of pants.

He kept extra clothes at my house, just in case he got sick of his parents and wanted to sleep over… or was running from the cops (Also his parents.) My mom was totally cool with it, because we grew up together, but she was smart enough to have him sleep on the couch. My mom was also okay with the fact that she sheltered a total criminal, which, admit it, not many mothers would be okay with.

"You couldn't pull it out?" I asked him, walking hastily to my closet where I kept my paint and brushes. I had a walk-in, so I could fit in all of ply clothes, shoes, plus dresser that held undies and my art stuff. The very bottom drawer was Duncan's. I pulled it open.

"No. It sank too quick." He replied sadly. I'd be sad too, the thing was like his only child… next to Scruffy, Duncan's pet tarantula.

"Shit, Duncan."

"Stop saying my name!" Duncan complained, pulling off his pants as I tossed him a pair of crispy white boxers and a pair of shorts.

"Sorry." I said, looking away when he kicked off his wet undergarments and pulled on the dry ones. I was definitely attracted to him, but I could never tell him… It would tear our friendship apart. When I saw that green head of his plop down on my bed, I shut my closet and sat down next to him, picking up the yearbook and all the other junk I had out on my big, purple bed and tossing it into the old Valentine's Day box. My mom made me keep everything.

Duncan pulled himself away from his self-loathing and looked at me before I could hide all of this shit.

"What's that?" He asked, slight disgust in his tone as he saw me carrying around the pink and red box.

He knew I didn't own anything pink.

"…Childhood stuff. Memories." I murmured, trying to make it sound as mushy as possible so he'd leave it alone. It didn't work.

"Lemme see." I had to surrender the box when I heard that voice. It melted me. I pushed it over to him as he sat up on my bed. He began to dig into it, his eyes quickly growing soft. This was Marshmallow! Duncan. I loved him just as much as I loved Badass! Duncan… I think I'm the only person, other than his mom, to know about his sweet side.

He dug through the box like it was sunken treasure, looking at our kindergarten class picture, smiling at the face Eva made and how fat Izzy used to be. He got that little shimmer in his eyes when he found out I'd kept the picture of us in our Halloween costumes from third grade. Duncan was a vampire, and I was a little witch. We had the sickest costumes in our class that year… and every year after that… and maybe even next year.

I was dreading the look on his face when he reached the bottom of the box, but it wasn't that bad. He actually smirked. And he read it aloud.

"_To: Gwen  
From: Duncan_

_Be mine, Valentine?_" He asked, elbowing my shoulder with that asshole smirk and the wiggly eyebrows. I smiled to cover up the fact that I was blushing. I didn't want to tell him that that was the best thing to happen to me in fourth grade.

"Shut up, it was so cute." I said, rolling my eyes.

Duncan dropped everything back into the box, letting me put it away in my closet again.

"So… where's your phone?"

"…I dropped it by the road when I fell in. Couldn't find it."

"You're an idiot." I said, calling his phone company and telling them to cancel his phone before anyone decided to steal it. He looked shocked enough at the fact that I knew his number by heart, then he realized what I was doing.

He pulled me into a hug, which he rarely did, because he wasn't so good with affection… in public anyways.

"You're so fucking amazing." He whispered. I could hear the grin on his face and thank God he couldn't see my face. All I could do was blush.

"Gee, thanks. You're not that bad either, bud." I muttered, pulling away from him. My hormones had to have been acting up, because every time Duncan got too close for comfort… or in this case, so close that I was comfortable, I got butterflies and I just wanted to make out with him. But I couldn't do it.

How would the guy react? I mean, sure, we had that thing going on in sixth grade… But that was puberty, and all we really did was hold hands. Duncan was over that. He didn't like me anymore.

"So… you feel like scuba diving on Saturday?" Duncan muttered sarcastically.

"Uh, no thanks."

"Oh, okay… Skinny dipping then?" He joked, his smirk turning into a full smile, his shiny teeth glowing against the contrast of my room.

I punched his shoulder playfully, kicking off my Nite Bunny slippers to lie on my bed. My mother interrupted us, walking in with a box of pizza.

"I got the grub, kids, come and get it."

"Hey, Mrs. Gray, can we keep the box here?" Duncan asked, ever so politely. My mom nodded, smiling. She left the box on my desk, coming back later with soda and some plastic plates. After that, she left us alone, shutting the door.

I liked the fact that my mom trusted me so much. It truly made me happy. Duncan rolled over onto his side so he was facing me. "Well, now we're all alone… Y'know what that means?" He asked me, husky tone and all.

I couldn't respond, he was getting too close. Right when his forehead was about to bump with mine, he sat up and yelled "Scary movie time!"

I sighed, chuckling lightly, getting up to get my DVDs out. We'd seen everything I had at least twice, but the one movie we could not stop watching was _**Die a Bloody Death VII**_. So good!

I got it out and he nodded in approval, peeling off his wet socks and tossing them into my hamper. Ew.

I got myself some pizza, lying back down onto my comfy bed, only to be robbed of my pizza by Duncan.

"That's rude! Go get you own!" I yelped, trying to get my cheesy slice back. But Duncan was too fast. He'd already taken three bites out of it, so it was useless. I got back up, grabbing him a pizza and eating mine before he decided to do it for me.

My phone vibrated on my desk. I opened it to see Heather's number glowing, with a text under it.

**Heather** _- Hey ugly._

What was I supposed to say to that?

"Duncan… Can you take this?" I asked, handing him my phone and his Pizza. He wrote back, deleted the messages and she didn't text back.

"What did you say to her?"

"… Don't worry about it, babe, just watch the movie." He said, motioning to the movie with his pizza holding hand. I sat down next to him, Indian style.

I don't remember who fell asleep first, but when I woke up, we were all over each other. Duncan had a leg wrapped around my thighs, I had my head tucked into his chest, his chin resting on my head. It was sweet, but not best friend sweet, so I pulled away before he woke up and flipped out.

It was Friday, so I pulled on my thigh high black and blue socks, my Friday boots, the plaid skirt that Duncan loved and a white polo that had a black rim around the collar. Next was brush the teeth and apply the makeup. Colgate, mouthwash, rinse, spit, mascara, eyeliner, eyeliner…eyeliner. After that, I walked back into my room for my collar, but Duncan had already woken up and was pulling on a pair of jeans. The ones I got him for his eighteenth birthday last week. He'd left those here?

He turned to me, one of his feet in the wrong leg of the pants. The fact that I was in the room, made him pull up too quick and trip himself, hitting his head with my footboard.

"Ow! Naked here!" He moaned, rubbing his head.

I rolled my eyes, "Nothing I haven't seen."

He smirked, taking my hand when I pulled him up and re-adjusting his pants, pulling on a white polo as well. Our school was kinda weird. We had to wear uniform from the waist up, so we could wear whatever we wanted bellow… Which me and Duncan loved, because we wore our undershirts, and after school, the clothes came off. We both had enough White polos to spare, because me being in art class, and Duncan… well, being Duncan, would dirty up the shirts quickly. So we stocked up.

We went down for breakfast, eating quickly and leaving the house. Walking sucked.

We talked about class, making fun of our obnoxious homeroom teacher, . We talked about skipping class, but then decided against it… our grades couldn't suffer any more. We skipped every now and then, and honestly, it was so much fun! We hung around the old car junkyard, smoking inside a van that had no wheels, spray painting the ones that looked good enough to buy. But every absence would cost us a grade, so we'd cut back on it, at least until the third quarter came.

Duncan and I and the rest of our Kindergarten class, had all gone to the same middle school, and with the exception of Alejandro and Sierra, most of us ended up in the same high school. Alejandro and his parents went down to Miami, and his grandparents decided to keep them there. And as for Sierra, she had finally gotten Cody to sign a lawsuit so bad it got her out of the city come Sophomore year. So not all of us were so lucky to have stayed together… but I counted myself lucky, because I didn't like many of the people from my kindergarten class anymore.

I'd have no problem going to another school, but Duncan was here… and I couldn't bear to part with my best friend. I also had Pixie Corpse, Marilyn, and Reaper, and LeShawna who always had my back whenever Heather came around… and Bridgette was always there to talk to about boy problems and chat about homework.

I had a selection of friends, and I wouldn't leave them… but the one thing I would totally leave for was the constant teasing. Heather had gotten worse, every year that passed, and now, Junior Year I could officially say, was the worst.

She'd already stolen my sketch book, read my journal at one of the school plays, and had gotten her claws into Trent. Trent was cute. He'd always been cute, and when Duncan made it clear we had to stay friends, he was the next best thing. He was weird. I liked that.

Trent was the clichéd wannabe musician, played guitar, had long black hair and light green eyes and he was gorgeous… He also had a nice body, after being on the swim team Freshman year, then baseball Sophomore… I guess he was going for the jock chic look this year, cuz he'd signed up for football and made it in.

Duncan said it was just because Geoff was tight with him, but I didn't think so. He was good.

Okay, he was kinda lousy, and really clumsy, but he looked so cute in that big uniform. Trent sat next to me in Geometry class. We talked, mostly about bands, and music… Duncan was never around to mess around with Trent, because he hadn't gone to a math class in at least two years.

We both arrived a few minutes late to home room, earning us a scolding from McLean and a wiggle of the brows from Reaper as we took our seats in our dark corner. Duncan shrugged off the fact that people assumed we looked good together… a lot. Mostly because he probably didn't find me sexy or cute. I guess I just wasn't girlfriend material.

Well, this was the day everything changed. After Geometry, me and Trent stayed after to chat, then ended up separating for lunch. The herd had all found their way into a table. Trent, Heather, Katie, Sadie, Lindsay, Geoff and DJ all sat at the popular kids table. Yeah… Geoff, DJ, and I had grown apart. It saddened me, but that was life. They were meant to be jocks.

Beth sat with Harold and Cody, and God knows what they spoke about…Eva usually hung around alone, sometimes joining us to chat. When Geoff, Trent, and DJ weren't at the pop table, they sat with the Owen, and Tyler, Trent's best friend.

My table consisted of Duncan, Marilyn, Reaper, Noah, Pixie Corpse, and occasionally Izzy. Everyone else just mingled. So when Trent decided to walk over to our table, Duncan was the first to comment.

"What do you want, Elvis?"

"Yeah, we're all out of hair gel, bro…" Noah added, bumping fists with my green haired best friend.

The boys chucked, and Trent tried to shrug it off, looking at me the whole time, as if to not make eye contact with anyone else.

"Can we talk… In private?" He muttered, rolling his eyes as Marilyn giggled.

"Woo, go Gwen!" Izzy squealed, happy that someone was finally hitting on little old me.

"Yeah." I muttered. Before I could get up, Duncan grabbed my elbow, keeping me down. "Be careful with this idiot. I don't like him." He said softly, letting me go, glaring after the black haired musician as I walked off with him.

I really didn't care what Duncan said. He might have been my best friend, but he didn't own me… and thankfully, he couldn't make my decisions for me, so by the end of the day, I had my very first boyfriend.

I couldn't have been more ecstatic… until Duncan found out.


	3. Chapter 3

_I kinda hate this chapter... it's confusing and not very convincing..._

* * *

**Duncan**

"Seriously?" I asked, anger rushing through my veins when I heard what she'd just told me. Was she honestly thinking this was a good idea?

"Do you have a problem with that?" Gwen asked, flinching as Geoff pushed past her, hitting her shoulder. He was yelling something about his Halloween party. He'd already invited me and the rest of my lunch table while Gwen was off getting asked out by that Metro Station guy.

"Uh, _**YES**_! The guy's a total douche! And he's in Heather's clique! It's a trap! Are you blind Gwen?" I shouted, loud enough for only her to hear.

We were walking towards the school buses, my hands crossed and a stern look on my face. She didn't even know this guy! He was a total weirdo and it was obviously a trick, courtesy of Heather! Why was she falling for it? Because the dude carried around his guitar like a purse? _I _had a guitar!

I had a fucking _electric_ guitar! Screw that acoustic shit!

Gwen was getting angry at me, probably for being so damn right. "Is it so hard for you to believe that someone could actually like me?" She asked, her face twisted into something mad, her voice distressing.

"Someone like him? Yes! You have nothing in common! I'm gonna kill that fucker!"

"You don't know anything about him! Maybe if you actually _came_ to math class you'd think he was pretty cool too!" Gwen yelled back, her once elated state now dragging by her feet.

"I know everything I need to know, alright? Heather wants to fuck with you, and she'd doing it through him, okay? Don't you get it?"

"Shut up, Duncan! ...Why can't you just be happy for me?"

"Because I can't, okay? You're being stupid!"

"Trent likes me! If you can't be happy for me, then don't bother talking to me!" Gwen shot back, climbing into the bus and sitting down right in the front, because she knew I couldn't stand the front… I followed her, walking in and sitting next to her, despite me wanting to sit in back. She was silent for about five minutes as I racked my brain for something to tell her.

I would not be happy about this! I refused!

After the bus was measurably full with people, like half of our first grade class, to be exact, I spoke up, still low enough for only her ears to hear as I overheard the buzz of Geoff's party.

"…I'm never happy, Gwen. _You_ of all people should know that. And I refuse to be happy about you with that guy… But if you really think he likes you, then I can't stop you… I just…"

"He's not evil… he's not like Heather." She interjected, face turned to look out the dirty window as the bus began to move.

"…Okay. Whatever. I just want you to keep in mind… that he's a guy, and that he can hurt you… And that's the very last thing I would ever want, Okay? So if he does… He's dead." I mumbled, laying down my ground rules. They seemed reasonable. I really bent when Gwen was mad at me, so I had to fix things quick, even if I totally disapproved.

Gwen glanced around the bus before pushing her lips against my cheek, smiling at the fact that I'd even say such a thing in public. It was flattering and extremely cute of her, as she nodded and pressed her cheek onto my shoulder, making me stiffen at the fact that people were staring. I brushed at my cheek, wiping away the lipstick "accidentally".

"Thanks… You cave so easily." Gwen mumbled, grinning. Her teeth looked extremely white against her dark lips. She went with a purple color that matched that amazing school girl skirt. It was my favorite one, not only because it looked great on her, but because if Gwen made any slight movement downward, I could see her _everything_. Her panties were light blue, the ones with the pandas on them…

And I knew this because she had a bottom locker, so she had to crouch down to get her sketch book for Art. I loved that locker.

"Shut the hell up… I just hate it when you give me the silent treatment. But seriously, you shed ONE tear because of that dude and he's dead. I'll punch him so hard he'll land in friggen China."

"Okay. Deal. Not one tear will I shed." Gwen said, holding out her pinky to me. I wrapped my pinky around hers, forming our pinky swear. It was legit… for us anyways. Ever since like, second grade, this pinky thing would bond our promises and secrets. We'd kept quiet about our crushes, promised to buy each other ice cream on the hottest days of summer. But we were far from summer. We were in October, and Halloween was right around the corner.

Ahh, Halloween. That really was the very best holiday. Candy, girls in skimpy outfits, pranks, parties, and scaring the shit out of every one… What more could a man ask for? Our bus came to a halt, cutting my thoughts of Hallows Eve short. It was Gwen's stop, which meant it was my stop, plus Geoff, DJ, Bridgette and Noah's stop too. We all lived on the same block. Geoff lived next to me, DJ lived four houses down mine, Gwen lived about a block off, and Bridgette lived seven houses down her house. No one really knew where Noah lived, but it wasn't really important.

What was important was how when all of us were eleven, we'd play the sickest game of Manhunt the world had ever seen. Whenever I was hunter, I made sure to find everyone, then once the game was won, everyone separated. Geoff and I would always walk the girls home, then end up walking back to our own houses, usually playing video games at his place, roughhousing with his little brothers and staying to sleep over, because even as a kid, I couldn't stand my parents.

My mom was cool, and she constantly reminded me that she loved me, got me things, even when she was against them… but my dad… he definitely hated my guts and still does.

We all got off, none of us acknowledging the other until the bus was out of sight. Geoff and Bridgette flirted, leaving DJ off to the side, speaking to Gwen who was still next to me. I ended up chatting to Noah about the weekend. He was talking about asking Izzy to the dance or something, and he quickly made me remember Geoff's party, which Noah wasn't invited to. I needed a date and a killer costume.

I turned to Gwen, ignoring Noah now. "Hey Gwen, we're going to Geoff's together, right?"

"Well, I think Trent would like to go with me this year." She said, reminding me of the fact that she was no longer single… which sucked balls for me, because now we couldn't hang out. Now Trent would be hogging up our best friend time, which royally ticked me off. He didn't deserve Gwen… or her friendship, and he definitely didn't deserve her love and affection. But it's not like I cared. Psh, I didn't.

"Riiight. So… can we still go get costumes together, or are you doing that with Trent too?"

"…I don't know Duncan… I'll call you, let you know." She said, walking over towards her house with Bridgette. Noah had disappeared and now Geoff, DJ and I were there, standing around, deciding whether or not to go home or shoot some hoops.

DJ immediately noticed that I looked angrier than usual, and to tell you the truth, I was fuming. What the hell, like, really? That Backstreet Boy stole my best friend in less than six hours, and now I had no one to tell me if I looked good and terrifying in my costume, AND I had no one to talk to when I went to Geoff's party. Trent sucked!

"What's up with you?" DJ asked, hands stuffed inside his Football Sweater. Geoff was still looking back, watching as Bridgette made it into her house, leaving Gwen to walk towards her home alone.

"Trent. He asked Gwen out…" I said gravely, still shivering at the thought.

"Oh-Ho! Jealous, are we?" Geoff said, wiggling his eyebrows as he ran a hand though his messy blonde hair.

"Yes! …**NO**! I don't know, man! He stole my best friend! It's like, I asked her to go do stuff this weekend, and now that she has Trent, she can't do shit! All in less than five minutes! It's ridiculous!"

"You totally _are_ jealous!" Geoff said, turning back to his buddies we decided to walk home, maybe go over to DJ's house and raid his fridge. His mom made the best pumpkin pie.

"Maybe you should talk to her about it?" DJ muttered, adjusting his book bag on his shoulder.

"Yeah? And maybe I should get you some tampons for Christmas, DJ." I shot back, not very keen on talking about my feelings. I just wanted to be… angry at the moment.

Where was Harold when you needed a punching bag?

"Yo, man Chillax! He's only trying to help!" Geoff defended, always the peace keeper whenever I got too out of hand. I gave them both a nod, settling on staying in my room for the rest of the day, catch some much needed sleep, then call Gwen later and talk some sense into her.

I was _not_ spending Halloween without Gwen. Who would I talk to about the dorky teens with the homemade costumes? Who would join me in my hunt to take the Reese's Pieces away from the little kids? Who was going to hang out with me at Geoff's party?

Gwen and I had gone out every Halloween since the year we met! Kindergarten, she was a ladybug and I was a professional boxer. I remember. Seventh grade, one of my older brothers, Mike, said we were too old to go Trick-Or-Treating… so we put all of the candy we didn't like in his car. He took three weeks to get all of the ants out. Then, last year when we were Sophomores, Geoff had his first unsupervised party. His hippie parents went down to the beach, off making his new little brother, Max. It was Gwen's first party, and I was her date. Safe to say, she had a blast, but only cuz she was with me.

Me and Gwen did everything together, and now… she had a boyfriend, and I was pissed as fuck.

Was I jealous? Yes, I was.

I would not spend my favorite holiday drunk as shit with her reject friends, Reaper and Marilyn, while she made out with Trent in the back of his girly car. I wouldn't stand for it.

After lingering in my thoughts for a little while, I fell asleep, soon having a terrible nightmare about the very subject. It's like my brain wouldn't shut up!

I was at the dance that no one went to with that preppy cheerleader, the tan one, and the only people there where Noah and Izzy. I left and I ended up going Trick-Or-Treating with Gwen's friends… I got two pieces of candy and a rock. Then I was walking by the parking lot to get to Geoff's and Trent had Gwen undressing in his Beetle.

I woke up around 2, panting at the terrible nightmare I'd just had. A rock?

Around the time I got out of my sweaty shirt was when I gathered up the balls to finally call her. I knew she would still be awake, thinking about stuff. I waited exactly four seconds before she picked up, slightly dazed.

"Duncan." She said, her raspy voice sounding clearer in the quiet of the night.

"Hey, Sunshine. Look I have one thing to say. You and me are going to Geoff's party. That's it. No exceptions. We're picking out our costumes and all that good shit, and Trent can't change that, got it?" I was talking fast, trying to get my point across. Gwen rarely went to parties, so I always had to insist for her to come to Geoff's bashes. They were always off the chain, and everyone was invited, so Gwen usually ended up going if I went.

"Okay, okay! Fine! We'll pick out good costumes and go steal candy and I'll let you take me to Geoff's party… Geez, you happy now?"

"Very. And if he tries to get into your pants-"

"He won't. Go to sleep, Juvie." Gwen said, chuckling under her breath. I smiled, feeling slightly re-assured. I knew that she'd leave me for him halfway through the party, but at least she'd be kind enough to hang around that long.

**Gwen**

Once the weekend had finally come around, I had Trent to chill with, and when I informed Duncan that I was busy, he practically bitched me out. I felt bad for abandoning him, but… he was being kinda clingy.

But I had to think this over… make a schedule… Duncan had never done anything without me, and he was a total idiot. He'd get arrested before the day was out if he didn't hang with me. I thought over a schedule while I got dressed, pulling on my boots and applying eyeliner and a heavy load of mascara.

Trent picked me up Sunday morning in his green Beetle. He was so very ashamed of his hand-me-down car, but I liked it.

"Hey, Trent."

"Hi, Gwen." He murmured, pressing his soft lips to mine for the second time. He made my heart pound and my stomach churn. I loved it.

"What are we doing today?" I asked, looking flustered. I peeked into my Sweeney Todd wallet, just to look like I was doing something. I had about 40 bucks.

"Well, Geoff's party is in a few weeks… Wanna pick out costumes?" He asked, his green eyes shining as the sun rose above the three houses in front of mine.

I felt terrible, because I'd promised Duncan… but it wasn't a pinky promise… and it was Trent. He wanted to go shopping with me, and he was so cute and… I ended up saying yes.

"Sure! Let's go!" I said enthusiastically. We drove out of my driveway, down onto the street that led to town. Trent's expert fingers switched the dial, those word that everyone knew blasted out of the radio.

_YOU GIVE ME THAT FUNNY FEELING IN MY TUMMY…_

"Oh, man I love this song!" He groaned, tapping at the wheel in the fast rhythm to the song. I smiled, remembering that Duncan hated anything by the Red Hot Chili Peppers. The song was actually pretty catchy, and I knew the words, I just didn't… _love_ it.

Until Trent started to sing.

"Your love is like, a Rollercoaster baby, baby! I wanna ride, ohhhhhh oh shit! Move over dad 'cause I'm a double dipper! Upside down on the big dip dipper! 1! 2! 1,2,3! I've got a ticket come ride with me!

Let me go down on the merry-go-round, Uhm, something, something, Licorice sick gonna whip your ass!" He yelled, his hair going crazy as he spun and bobbed his head, somehow managing to stay on the road.

"You're crazy!" I screamed, laughing my ass off as I watched Trent stutter, trying to catch up with the song.

"This singer keeps messing up!" Trent complained, giving me a handsome smile that melted my heart.

He got me to sing soon after that, just repeating the bridge until the song was over.

We ended up listening to Lady GaGa while he parked the car in front of Party Land. They had the best costumes.

We walked in, headed for the back, Trent ignoring all of the amazing Halloween décor. I made it a hobby to hang back and press any visible buttons that would cause an object to move or speak. I pressed a tiny red button before rushing over to Trent, leaving that skeleton to laugh maniacally by itself.

I bumped into him, making him stumble forward and toss over a bunch of plastic scythes.

"Oops!" I said, bending down to pick up the plastic weapons while Trent's eyes flew over to check out my ass. I stood and he grinned, waving it off.

"It's okay, babe." He muttered, grabbing my hand gently while we wandered down the first isle of costumes. I picked out a Super Man one for him, then a Beatles one and finally, the Elvis one. I really wanted him to get it, because… well, it was hilarious, and I knew Duncan would keel over.

Trent picked out two for me. Naughty Nurse and Sexy Sailor. I hated both of them. "Uh, yeah, those costumes… won't look good on me. Try looking for something a bit more… black." I said, finding a cute witch costume. I left it, cuz I'd been a witch last year. Trent had his eye on a she-devil costume, pitchfork and all. I didn't hate it, so I tried it on in the changing room.

Trent had his mouth hanging open like some goldfish when I walked out.

"You have to wear that to the party! It's super hot on you!" He yelled, looking honestly blown away.

I was blushing the color of my costume as I pulled off my horns, walking back into the changing room to take a better look at myself. I looked so skanky! He was into this?

"Are you sure? I don't like this color on me…" I yelled over so he would hear as I pulled on my skirt.

"I found a black one! If you get it, I promise I'll go as Elvis!"

"Deal!" I chuckled, pulling off the red latex.

I was down for a black demon costume… and Trent liked it. So I got it.

Trent kept his promise, getting the Elvis costume for himself. We ate at Dunkin Doughnuts, the name of the place reminding me of how bad I had to have been feeling, but surprisingly… I wasn't feeling anything. Trent and I shared a shake and a few doughnut holes, and then he left me at my house.

I greeted my mother, ruffled my little brother's hair and climbed up the stairs to my room. Great morning. When I walked in, I was not expecting to see Duncan sprawled across my bed, totally at home.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, uncertainly, while he looked up at me from the television screen.

"I don't know…" He said shrugging his shoulders. "…Dad kicked me out… again. I didn't know where to go this time. Geoff and his family all went out… DJ's mom hates me…"

"…Are you okay?" I asked, worry now filling my thoughts as I rushed over to his immobile figure. Fifth time he'd gotten kicked out, and he got like this every time. Well, around me anyways. He broke down.

Duncan's dad had always been a huge dick. Ever since forever, Duncan's father treated him like he wasn't good enough… which led to Duncan's rebellion, that only enforced his father to continue with the bad parenting. Green hair got him kicked out the first time… then his dad kicked him out again after he had to bail him out of jail. The other two times were arguments… and I was guessing this one was too.

"I'm fine… I'll go back later when my mom gets home. Sorry for barging in." He murmured, running a hand though his messy Mohawk.

"Don't worry about it…"

"And I'm sorry about the Trent thing. I shouldn't care so much… It's just… God, I hate that guy." He groaned, pressing a hand against his eyes. I was honestly glad that he'd gotten over it, even if he wouldn't accept the fact that we liked each other. My gaze softened as I pounced onto the bed.

"So… you're not going to bother me about it anymore?" I asked hopefully, tossing my body over his so I could hug him.

He almost laughed, "Psh, you bet your ass I will! I'm just not gonna let it bother _me_ anymore. It's not like you two will last anyways…" Duncan muttered, looking down at me as my smile turned into a full blown frown and I hit my head against his ribs, frustrated. I could feel his smirk.

"You're such a dick, Duncan!" I growled, pulling myself off of him and crossing my arms, turning away from the punk.

Even though I was acting angry, the simple thought of his acceptance made me want to scream. I understood what he was saying… He was saying that he was still going to hate on Trent… but he would stop bitching at _me_ about it. The bothering would now be directed towards my boyfriend, which I should have been angry about… but I wasn't, because I was too happy thinking about how Duncan was over it.

"Look at you… trying to stay angry. You know that never works when I'm around." He mumbled, grabbing my wrist and pulling me back down onto his chest.

Anyone normal would have thought that things were still a mess, with Duncan still being jealous and stuff… but because of the fact that Duncan and I were far from normal, I was safe to say that everything was finally going right.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Gwen**

Two weeks flew by. School was much more hectic than usual. I was getting a lot more shit from Heather. Duncan was always around the corner, making fun of my boyfriend who would walk me to every class and sit with me and my odd friends at the lunch table he wasn't supposed to be at.

Trent was awkward, but I loved him. He was the sweetest thing ever. Totally clichéd, yes… but what girl didn't want that?

Geoff's party was in a few days and Duncan gave me hell for not getting my costume with him, so I accompanied him to Party Land after school on Thursday. He couldn't decide what to wear. I wanted him to go as a sexy shirtless cowboy, but he said Geoff had already taken that costume, and that he wore it every day. I laughed for like, five minutes straight. I found another cowboy outfit. The Woody one. It was so cute, and I loved the boots, and the little string on the back of the vest, but Duncan wanted something gory.

Trent was making me soft, because I hated everything Duncan had picked out. First it was a butcher, then a werewolf, then a zombie… I hated all of them… Probably because Duncan had already been a butcher and a werewolf and a zombie. In his quest to find the perfect costume, he pulled out the witch costume I'd picked out with Trent.

He knew me so damn well.

Trent had said he didn't like it… He said it was too childish when I showed it to him, but Duncan held it out to me, his eyes practically begging for me to try it on.

"I was a witch last year…" I protested, not wanting to think of my demon costume, sitting in my closet. I wanted this witch costume so badly… but Trent picked out the demon one for me… and he really liked it.

"So what? You'll be an even sexier witch this year." He insisted, urging me into the changing rooms. I tried it on.

How had I not bought this the first time I saw it? The dress hung down to the floor, a tear ripping from the floor to my thigh making the dress super sensual yet creepy, because of the ripped fabric. The corset it came with was tied in the front, making it hard for me to breathe when I tied it on, but I was quickly used to it. I kicked off my boots, walking out bare foot. Duncan tossed me a pointy hat before he even got to see me, and when I pulled it on, all he could do was nod. I _did_ look pretty hot.

He had that smirk, the one where he bit his lower lip, but was smiling at the same time. I don't know how the hell it happened, but I bought it.

I also snuck the Woody costume onto the cash register, because Duncan wasn't going to pick out anything. I knew it.

He ended up buying a jar of fake blood and a white T-shirt.

"Wanna help me invent something when we get to my place?" He murmured, looking over the jar before giving it to the cashier.

"I cannot believe Duncan Graham, THE _Duncan Graham_, is going to make a homemade costume! What a little hypocrite!" I shouted, sarcastically shocked as I pushed the red button on a plastic witch, making her cackle, then sticking a hand in an empty candy bowl, only to scare myself when the rubber hand attached to it clamped down on mine.

"It was bound to happen. I sure as hell am _**not**_ going as Woody. What'll the ladies think?"

"Duncan, it would've looked so good on you, _pleeeease_?"

"No way, Jose." He said, paying for the fake blood and walking out, both of us climbing onto his bike. Trent called me up while I pulled on Duncan's helmet.

"Trent?" I asked, pushing Duncan away as he neared the phone to speak himself.

"Trent? Is that dear little Trenton calling you? Oh, Trenty dear, stop calling Gwen! She doesn't want to talk to you!" Duncan shouted, laughing to himself as I shoved my hand into his face to thrust him away.

"Hey, sweetie, what's up? Ignore the delinquent." I spoke, pulling the helmet off to hear him. Right about now would be when he'd say something about doing something with him that I never agreed to.

"Nothin', I missed you after school today. I thought we were going to the park."

"We went to the park yesterday… I'm spending the day with Duncan, so… I dunno, you can hang out with your friends today." And now he was going to protest.

"But I wanna see you."

"Fine. Hang up, you'll be seeing me soon." I said, biting my lip, because he was so… obsessive. All he talked about, according to Geoff anyways, was me.

Once he hung up, I held up my phone to my face, snapping a picture of myself. I looked cute, so I sent it to Trent, hoping for a slightly positive response. He texted me back a stupid little emoticon face.

T **- :/ Not how I wanted to see you.**

G - _**You get what you get. You'll see me tomorrow. Duncan hasn't hung out with me for almost two weeks, it's only fair that he gets a day. I'll call you later**_.

T - **K love you.**

I got on Duncan's bike, and once we got to his house, we managed to sneak past his mom and get to his room without his brothers pouncing on me.

"So, what did little Trenterina say?" Duncan asked, putting his bag beside his bed and plopping down onto his swiveling chair.

"He just wants to see me." I defended, toying with my phone that lay in the pocket of my sweater.

"Too bad… you're all mine today. Okay, let's get to work on this thing…" Duncan said, lifting me up in his big strong hands and tossing me onto his messy bed. It smelt like him… like Axe and weed. I loved it.

Duncan dug into his bag, pulling out the fake blood and the white shirt, while I dug into mine and pulled out the Woody costume.

He glanced my way, his brows ruffling.

"What the fuck is that?"

"This… is your costume. I'm gonna make it badass."

"No, Gwen. Return it. I'm not wearing that shit."

"Can you please just fucking _trust_ me? It'll be amazing, I promise!" I said, standing my ground. I would not back down without a fight.

"…No…"

"Just trust me. I trust _you, _of all people. And you know I don't trust just _anyone_."

He thought about it long and hard, staring down the outfit in my hands until he finally gave in.

"Fine… but it'll cost ya. Tomorrow, you spend the day with me too."

"But-" He cut me off before I could object.

"Return it then."

I gave up, admitting the fact that I was going to have to spend the day with Duncan regardless, and nodded. "Fine. Tomorrow. Now try it on so I can start cutting it and stuff." I mumbled, walking out of his room so he could change. While he did so, I wandered into his parent's room, stealing his mother's sewing kit and the scissors from their bathroom.

When I went back into Duncan's room, I had to hold back the laughter. He hadn't put on the hat yet, but he looked hilarious. The shirt didn't look baggy, like I thought it would. Instead, it hugged at his nice body, the vest doing the same. I already knew what I was going to do to it.

"This is going to look so cool." I mumbled to myself, pushing up the long sleeves of the shirt to where his elbows were. His stone hard face was kept intact while I worked on his costume, tailoring it and making it as scary as I possibly could. I started by pulling off his two top buttons and cropping up the cow vest, making all the strings come undone. Once I messed with the hem of his pants, I took of the plastic golden belt buckle, and I replaced it with Duncan's Batman one that came attached to his studded black belt.

And all that time that I was setting his costume up, he stood there like a big boy and took it. So he was a bit surprised when I popped into his room with a roll of his toilet paper and his younger brother's Elmer's Glue.

"What's that stuff for?"

"Well, you didn't buy that jar of blood for nothing, right?"

His grin grew wide as I mixed the blood, glue, and the toilet paper, making it stick onto the costume just right. By the time I was done, I'd run out of glue and I had made two bloody gunshot wounds, a gash on the shoulder and another on his pants' knee and I'd put like, three bloody handprints on the vest, cuz it looked cool.

"…I'm so amazing. Just wait until Saturday… Everyone's gonna be all '_Oooh, Duncan, who made your costume?'_ and you'll be all '_Gray made it for me, and she used real blood from all of those kids she kills with her creepy mass suicides._'" I gushed, joking about one of the many nasty rumors Heather spread.

Duncan didn't laugh though. He thought those rumors were stupid, and he didn't know why Heather picked on me so much… but the war was never going to end.

"Sticks and stones, babe."

Once Duncan looked himself over in the mirror, he gave me an approving nod and pulled off the bloody clothing carefully, so it wouldn't smear. The blood wouldn't dry brown, like real blood, but it'd stay wet until Saturday, which was all he needed.

After the three painful hours of me turning Duncan into a boy toy, we both collapsed onto his bed, bored and restless. How was it that when we were six and seven, we would never get bored?

Then I remembered making forts in my house with brooms, sheets and the support of my counter chairs and my living room couch… making Noah read to us so we could reenact the scenes in DJ's back yard… Playing Prince and Princess with Duncan at the park when no one else was around.

Back then, there was never a dull moment… And now… it seemed like all we could do in this shit town was smoke, steal and vandalize stuff. Everything else was too boring or overdone. Ice skating, bowling, rollerblading, movies… what else was there? No clubs around for miles, no bars we were allowed into…

Duncan sat up, looking down at me with a wicked grin. I already knew what he was thinking.

"Car dump? I got the hook up yesterday." He said, pulling out a box of cigarettes.

"Did you get me some blacks?" I asked, glancing towards his night stand, where he usually kept my cigars.

"Always, babe." Duncan proceeded to open the drawer, pulling out my very own box. He knew the ones I liked.

I shot Duncan my killer smile and took the box from him, stuffing it into my plastic bag with my costume. "Get your lighter, let's go."

**Duncan**

Once we got to the junk yard, I helped Gwen over the fence, getting a nice view up her skirt at her hot pink undies.

Wait… what?

Gwen never wore pink.

"What's with your underwear, Sunshine?" I asked, pulling my body weight up and over the fence, hopping down onto the dirt. She punched me for peeking then she shrugged.

"What's wrong with them?"

"Well…" I muttered pulling up the corner of her patchy black skirt, getting another great view of her rear. She had such a nice ass! "I've never seen you wear anything remotely pink, unless it was slightly purple, or had bats on it…"

"Duncan… you're talking about my underwear. I don't really expect anyone to see them." She said, slapping my hand away violently. I dropped her skirt, tossing her tiny body over my shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "Ah! No, put me down!" My goth friend squealed, trying to kick at my chest with her knees, I went to glance her way, but I only ended up looking at her ass, realizing the hand I was holding her with was pressed up against her rump, keeping Gwen in place.

"Not happening, Sunshine…" I grunted, walking us over to the Volkswagen van by the broken down Mercedes and the old pickup that crushed it. Half of the junk yard was just a bunch of cars in perfect rows, most of them balanced on cinderblocks, the leather ripped off of the seats. On the other side was a hill of cars piled on top of one another, forming a mountain of dead looking vehicles. When me and Gwen found this place, we went wild… snuck in and hopped into the van… No one else knew about the place, and no one else had the balls to go near it, so it became like out meeting spot.

We smoked and talked, but mostly we snuck here at night to stargaze. The van had the best view.

I pulled open the passenger door, tossing Gwen in.

"Get cha smokes out, let's talk." I said, smiling down at her as she sat herself up, tossing her feet onto the dash and popping out two of her blacks from their brand new box.

"So, you will never guess what Trent said to me on Tuesday, it was so lame…" She muttered, watching me go around the front of the van and slide into the reclined driver's seat. She dug her hand into my deep pockets for my Zippo lighter.

Before I knew it, she was huffing and puffing out smoke through her nose, telling me about how Trent totally failed at striking up a conversation with Pixie Corpse about **Aliens Stole My Wife XII**.

The guy was such a dork, what was she doing with him?

"Doesn't he know that he can't win your friends over? Reaper was taking to me the other day about how he'd rather kill himself than be stuck in the same lunch table as him."

"Tch, Reaper's such an over-exaggerator. Do you remember when he said that thing about Lindsay? Such a liar!"

"Nah, man, Izzy's the liar! I think half of her life is a lie!" I laughed, recalling a time in fourth grade when she told the whole class she was related to Elvis Presley. I still cannot believe we fell for that.

Gwen giggled, coughing slightly as she blew the smoke out through her plump blue lips. I extended my hand out to the radio. (I'd fixed it one day out of boredom, despite the fact that it only took cassettes… but the radio still worked perfectly.) I fumbled with the dial, landing on some woman's soft voice. Before I could change it, Gwen stopped me.

"What the fuck is Regina Spektor doing on this station?" The goth babe asked, all excited.

"Singing?" I asked back, going for the dial. She smacked my hand away again. The lady's voice sung along with her piano and I started to talk over her, but Gwen wasn't listening to me… she was paying attention to the Spektor chick.

"Shut up, this is my song!" She whispered, putting the volume up. Ugh, that indie shit was burning holes into my ears. I did my best to ignore the bittersweet music and focus on the lyrics, but I didn't get it.

How on earth was blue the most human color? Was this like, the theme song to **Avatar **or something?

After plenty of repetition, the song finally ended and I was free to turn the dial to I Set My Friends On Fire shouting things out through the tiny car speakers.

"And _this_ is _my_ song." I shouted, listening to the dudes screaming their guts out about freshmen Friday.

Gwen rolled her eyes, finishing up her cigar and tossing what she didn't want out the window.

"So, you gonna inform Trenton that you can't make out tomorrow?"

She rolled up the window, along with her eyes, "Later. If I say anything now, you might butt into my conversation."

"Conversation about what? What do you two even talk about?"

"I dunno… stuff."

"Liiike?" I pressed, truly curious.

"…Our thoughts… our secrets…"

"Does he know about your fear of being buried alive?"

"…No! I don't tell anyone that. And if you tell him, I'll make sure everyone one of your friends on Facebook knows about the Celine Dion thing."

"My God, shut up! I hate that woman so much! UGH!" I groaned, because just thinking about her long… creepy face and her _nose_… and her voice, gross! I honestly just got Goosebumps thinking about her.

"I know, I know… so… what do you think about that amazing costume the cult leader made for you?" Gwen murmured, leaning back to stare at me as I finished up my cigar and tossed it out.

I looked over at her, but somehow, I ended up looking at her boobs, rather than her face. Such nice tits could not be wasted on a douche like Trent.

**BUT**, I didn't care. I promised I wouldn't egg on her about it… just him.

"I think that she's the best cult leader ever and that my costume looks sick as fuck. Cannot wait to show up to the party with the witch who made it."

I elbowed her playfully, but her body had gone rigid. I thought she was just watching the sun go down and that she was deep in thought, but she wasn't.

I didn't know it was that she was still indecisive about the costume she'd be wearing on Saturday.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Gwen**

Duncan and I watched the sun go down, my head still ping ponging over what costume to wear. Duncan was a big boy… it's not like I'd hurt his feelings if I wore the demon outfit.

We talked about stuff on our way out of the junkyard. I had the place memorized like the back of my hand, walking around the torn up Yamaha motorcycle to where the fence was. Duncan pushed me up like he had before, most likely stared at my ass, and pulled himself over the fence as well. We walked home, his hands in his pockets and mine crossed over my breasts.

He was talking about the cheerleaders at school, Heather and Courtney, but I wasn't really listening until he brought up Three Days Grace and their little tour. We both gushed about how sick it would be to go together, on a road trip to America… but we didn't have the time or the money for that kind of expedition.

Duncan skipped his house, walking me to mine and making sure I was in my room when he left.

Like always.

I talked to Trent on the phone until about 3:30 in the morning and I fell asleep with my phone at hand.

Come Saturday, I was psyched. I made my way over to Geoff's, wished the Howard's a happy Halloween, and watched the couple drive their four kids to their grandparent's place for the rest of the weekend. Geoff had the house all to himself, and it looked extremely plain… which was why I was there.

I helped decorate last year, and now I would do an even better job.

I spent all morning with Geoff, digging though his boxes of decorations. We went for a cemetery look, burying fake hands by his rose garden and placing cheap plastic graves by the path that lead to the front door. I did the cobwebs expertly, hanging them by the entrance and the porch.

Duncan came around soon afterward, still in his boxers. He looked over his short hedge to where I was pulling out a plastic flamingo from the perfectly creepy lawn.

He'd probably just woken up.

"Sweet décor, guys. Want some fake spiders? I got _tons_ from last year." He chuckled, pointing his thumb back towards his room. The fake spiders prank from last year was brilliant. We filled up a bucket with really real looking plastic spiders and Scruffy, then when Heather walked up to the porch, me and Duncan tossed it onto her from the upstairs balcony. And she'd been trying to get back at me ever since…

"That's actually not a bad idea. Get me some so I can put them on the cobwebs." I said, plopping down next to Geoff's carved pumpkins. His little brothers all had different ideas, so their parents got them separate pumpkins. Geoff lifted the giant vegetables…err…fruits, off of the porch and dragged them into the coat closet, making sure to lock it so no one would think about getting busy in there tonight.

Duncan came over soon (Fully dressed), with two bags of plastic cups, one bag of chips, and a pocketful of fake spiders. After talking over who would be bringing the alcohol, Duncan walked me back home and lingered downstairs with my brother, Toby. And then he left.

The day dragged by, and when I checked down the road and saw that people were already arriving, I slid into the black dress, pulled on my high heeled leather boots and tied on the horns, my black pitchfork at hand.

Honestly, I had _completely_ forgotten that Duncan was supposed to pick me up.

By the time I walked into Geoff's house, there were already people dancing in the emptied out living room, making out on the stairs, and hanging out up by his parents' room. I slid into the kitchen, catching a glimpse of DJ who was dressed up like Flavor Flav with the giant clock around his neck. He was talking to Geoff, who was wearing absolutely _nothing_, except a _**pizza box**_. He'd cut a hole into the middle of it, managing to squeeze his whole upper body past it and put his 'junk' into the box.

It _did_ get a good laugh out of me.

The place was crawling with Edward Cullens and girls dressed like oversized bugs, but I couldn't find my bloody cowboy, and when my chest collided with someone else's, I was expecting Duncan… but instead, I came face to face with a pair of thick sunglasses.

There was Trent, standing in the hallway in a white bellbottom jumpsuit encrusted with plastic diamonds, the collar popped up and his hair gelled just right. I tried to hold back the laughter, I really did, but in trying so hard, I just ended up snorting and attracting unwanted attention from Heather, who stood on the staircase in her bumblebee outfit.

Typical.

"You look great, Care Bear." Trent said, grabbing my hand and taking me into the kitchen. There we met up with naked Geoff, who took one look at me and practically went ape shit.

"Gwen! Put on some clothes, dudette!" He joked, his expressions looking very approving.

"Yeah? Likewise, 'man'." I shot back, grabbing a plastic cup and filling it with beer.

"Nah, bro, you look great! That's the costume Duncan got for you?" Geoff asked. His question made me freeze up. I hadn't exactly told Trent about the second costume.

"Huh? Um, no! No, it's uh," I stuttered, waiting for an excuse to come to mind, because Trent was looking at me funny.

"I picked it out with her." Trent explained, then mumbling to me, "Duncan picked out a costume for you?"

"Umm… Yeah, but I um… I liked this one better." I muttered back. It was probably one of the biggest lies I'd ever told, but I wanted to keep my boyfriend. I wasn't going to lose him over a stupid costume.

I had about five more cups before I was officially buzzed, then Trent and I had made our way onto the dance floor where everyone was bumping and grinding. I told him I didn't feel like dancing, because I didn't know how to dance… But he insisted, and maybe it was the beer talking, because I agreed.

We'd been dancing for a good 10 minutes, when from the corner of my eye, I spotted that cowboy hat stalking towards me.

I shot Duncan a lazy smile, not knowing what I had coming.

**Duncan**

I got to the bash late, like I did to all the parties I was ever invited to. Walked in all confident, winked at Courtney, who was wearing a long purple gown and a shiny silver tiara, and strolled first thing into the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of beer from the fridge and lingering on the kitchen counter.

I kept my eyes open for Gwen, who was supposed to be coming with me…But when I went over to her house to pick her up, I found out that she was already here… and I couldn't call her because I didn't have a phone… and because she'd left hers in her room.

After I'd finished my bottle of beer, I slid into the living room, where the DJ spun the music just right. The room was hopping with people in odd costumes, but not one of them was the girl I was looking for… then I saw her. Teal hair was all it took. She wasn't wearing the witch costume… she was wearing some skanky devil thing… and she was grinding up against Elvis. Literally.

I don't know why… maybe it was the over-protective best friend in me that felt it best to protect Gwen from others and their wandering eyes… or maybe I was just jealous… but something in me snapped.

I just…

_Snapped_.

"Gwen?" I shouted, rushing though the crowd of drunken teenagers and rowdy seniors. When I finally got to her, I received a glare from Trent… and then I asked my question.

"Gwen? What the fuck are you wearing?" I could tell she was tipsy. Her eyes were all sparkly and she was way too loose… She was probably sober enough to still know what was going on…

So, she'd probably remember things in the morning.

"Um… This is um…"

"I got her the costume, Duncan. You got a problem?" He was playing with me… Psh, stupid American Reject.

"Uh, yeah." I shot back.

I grabbed her hand before that idiot could compose a reply and pulled her close to me so that my mouth was next to her ear.

"We're going home, okay?" I whispered, tugging at her arm.

"What? No. I wanna dance with Trent." She stated, standing her ground stubbornly.

"Gwen, have you seen yourself? You're half naked. I can take you back to your house… you can change into something a little more… I dunno, appropriate?"

"You're not my mom, Duncan! I look just fine, so back off!" She snarled, snatching her hand away and tossing her limbs over Trent's shoulders.

"…Please, Gwen?" I asked, because I wasn't going to let her strut around like that. It practically boiled my blood that she'd chosen his costume over mine.

I was treating the costumes as if they represented us. She picked the lying douche-bag over me and just thinking that made me snap again.

"Just get lost!" She shouted. I knew it was probably the alcohol talking… but my anger still got the better of me.

"Fine, Gwen. Thanks for ditching." I barked.

I would've dragged her away… but I wasn't about to cause a fucking scene, so I stormed off, leaving the two to dance.

First she sells me out on _our_ holiday… then she trades in the dress I got her for that slutty demon thing…and then she tells me off?

Screw her! Why was I going to waste the night watching her like some fucking guard dog? She was right… I wasn't her mom.

_Nothing is going to happen to her, _I thought, convincing myself_._

I was pissed enough to believe it at the time.

Or maybe just stupid. I ended up drinking way more than I should've, and when I caught Princess about to barf on the staircase, a little charm was all it took to get her into Geoff's bedroom.

**Gwen**

So there I was, rubbing my crotch against Trent's left thigh that now practically kneeled in between both my legs… Grinding to some song that wasn't even meant to be grinded to. Duncan had tried to sent me straight, but the truth made me so angry I told him off…

Had Geoff been in a decent state of mind, he would've stopped me, but now…

Hell, even DJ was having a hard time staying up, as he plopped down onto the couch next to Bridgette. Neither of them could hold their liquor… and apparently, neither could I.

I was about to barf, when I felt a breeze hit my chest. It wasn't until half of the dance floor was laughing that I realized someone had unzipped my dress from behind.

"What the fuck?" I shrieked, my hands flying up to cover my boobs. How. Embarassing.

My face was, no doubt, red, and with all of the people laughing… it only made it worse. I glanced up at Trent, who, despite looking sympathetic towards me, was trying to stifle a laugh.

Dick.

"Nice chest, Gwenny!" Heather meowed from behind me, practically in tears.

I hurriedly pulled the top of my dress back up, covering my once exposed breasts and ran out towards the door, to Duncan's front yard. No one would bother me here… I knew that because Trent had taken it upon himself to not follow me out. The houses were so close to each other, I could hear everything… or maybe it was just because the windows were open… People were still laughing, making cat calls and wolf whistles at me.

I ended up crying, like a fucking idiot.

I cried loudly... then I cried quietly... and when Trent wandered out to the porch with Heather, I shut up completely.

Then he spoke up.

"What the fuck, Heather? I thought we agreed!"

"Sorry…I couldn't see her with you anymore, babe… You looked so miserable."

"…I kinda wanted to let her down a bit easier. That was really harsh, Heather."

"Shut up, Trent! I did you a favor." Heather cooed, her heels clunking back into the house.

He was right. Duncan had been right all along.

He was dating me to break my heart…

That's when I stood up, walking back over to the Howard home where Trent stood, stoically gazing at the stars.

I don't know where I got the energy, or the balls, but I walked over to him, and he watched me. He watched me as I stalked towards him and he watched me until he couldn't watch me anymore, because of his face colliding with my fucking fist.

"I'm glad she put you out of your misery." I spat out, watching him was he staggered backwards.

Then he straightened up and I noticed he was about to strike back at me. I would've loved to see him try, but my boot rammed into his crotch before he could respond.

And while he withered on the floor of the porch, I didn't bother to watch him any longer. I tossed the stupid horns onto the hard wood and walked off, not bothering to glance back as the porch filled with people and not bothering to go back to apologize to Duncan who was probably really angry at me… and not bothering to wipe at the runny eyeliner and mascara as I snuck into the junkyard.

Trick-Or-Treaters filled the streets, but now that it was almost 1 AM, the streets were empty…

I was alone.

And in the bright blue van, alone, looking up at the stars, I cried.

I cried about the embarrassment…

I cried about the rumors that would await for me at school, come Monday…

I cried about Trent…and about how Duncan had warned me right from the start…

Duncan. I had been so cruel to him.

And then I cried about Duncan. The look on his face when he saw me in the thing I was wearing. The concern. The hatred for Trent, which we now shared. The fact that after ditching him, he still came up to me, begging to take me home.

I didn't even know why I told him off… and now I honestly wish I could've taken it back.

I cried until I fell asleep.

I didn't wake up until I felt big strong arms lifting me out of the van… big strong arms that could only belong to Duncan.

"D-" He spoke over me.

"Save it. I'm just taking you home before your mom calls the cops." He said icily.

It _was_ what I deserved…

He took me past the Yamaha bike, helping me over the fence and walking me home… until he reached his house. He didn't walk me all the way, like always.

And that's when I realized I'd fucked up big time.

And I didn't know how to fix things.

**Duncan**

I woke up on Geoff's bed… next to Geoff. My mouth was dry, my stomach was weak, and my brain was pounding… and when I got up, I realized I was stark naked.

That's right… I'd fucked Princess's brains out while on an angry rampage because of Gwen.

Ugh. I pulled on my Woody pants, slipping on the rubbery boots and grabbing one of Geoff's shirts, because I couldn't find the one that came with my costume.

When I walked next door to my house, I came face to face with Mrs. Grey about to knock on my door. Her hair was all messed up and her eyes were restless… not to mention full of tears.

"Duncan, oh God, h-have you seen Gwen? S-She didn't come home last night!" The lady was sobbing, and as much as I didn't want to see Gwen right now, my stomach dropped when I heard. But that's common… she was my best friend… who wouldn't get worried?

"S-Sorry, but uh…I haven't seen her." My mind was juggling.

Gwen was missing? Where the fuck could she'd have gone? Trent was still downstairs on the couch, so he hadn't done anything… I was a fucking idiot for leaving her alone last night.

As Gwen's mom began to cry harder, the light bulb went on.

"But uh, I think I might know where she is. I'll go get her for you, okay Mrs. G? Don't worry." I said, placing a comforting hand over her shivering shoulders. And then…

I ran.

Faster than I ever had in my life.

I jumped that fence like a fucking Gazelle, and when I saw Gwen sitting there in the van, curled up into a little black ball, my heart accelerated and my stomach flipped. "Thank you, Jesus." I muttered to myself, pulling the door open and picking her up, Princess Style. She woke up, and I wanted to flood her with questions… I wanted to be the worried friend. But now that I knew she was safe, I could leave the interrogations to her mother… I was still angry as fuck for what she'd done.

We could talk later.

"D-" She started, but I cut her off.

"Save it. I'm just taking you home before your mom calls the cops." I said, setting her tiny fragile frame down onto the ground. I walked her to the fence, lifting her up like always. We walked, my hands in my cowboy pockets and hers crossed over her chest, like always.

And when we got to the corner, where my house stood just across the street, I walked towards it, letting her walk herself home… because as worried as I had been a few minutes ago, I need some time to myself.

**Gwen**

After about three intense hours with my mom, I snuck upstairs to take a hot shower. I stripped off the leathery dress hastily and climbed into my tub, letting the hot water pelt down on me and letting it wash away my runny makeup and the dry tears on my face. As soon as I tossed out the devil costume, I sat on my bed to write in my diary. I felt like some fucking emo kid, crying in my room.

My first instinct was to pick up the phone and text Duncan… but he'd lost his cell along with his bike… and he was pissed at me anyways… it's not like he wanted to talk to me.

The fact that he was mad at me made me cry even harder.

I was boyfriend-less... best friendless... and not to mention absolutely hopeless.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Duncan**

After washing the sweat and grime off of my body, I passed out cold on my bed… I woke up for dinner and fell asleep again later, trying to forget about Gwen.

She was my best friend… it's not like I cared that she wore what Trent wanted her to wear… I didn't take anything she did personally.

I didn't care that she'd "_hurt my feelings" _(That's what my mom liked to call it… I just called it getting ticked off.) when she shouted at me… and I certainly didn't care that she'd ditched me…

But I did when I woke up.

Care, I mean.

Just not about those specific things.

My mom woke me, knocking on my door, and when she saw me rising, she let Geoff peek his head in, making himself comfy in my room as she walked off.

"Dude, it that my shirt?" The blonde jock asked me, plopping down onto my swiveling desk chair.

"Huh? Yeah, sorry man." I muttered, grabbing Geoff's grey shirt off from my tarantula's tank and tossing it to him.

"It's alright… Bro that party was crazy man… Is Gwen okay?" He asked, the unhappy tone to his voice making me look up.

"I guess, why?" I mumbled slowly, tossing off my sheets.

"Bro! Did you not see the crazy BS Heather pulled on her last night?" He asked, looking at me like I was nuts.

"No…What the fuck happened?"

"Heather like, _pulled her top off_! And Trent just stood there and _laughed_!" Geoff said angrily. My fists clenched just hearing his fucking name. I barely had time to process what he was saying because I was just so damn angry.

So I was right… and that's why Gwen was at the junkyard yesterday… crying.

"Shit." I groaned, slapping a palm to my forehead.

God, now I felt like a huge dick.

"And she didn't do anything about it?" I asked, standing and pulling on some pants.

"Oh, she did something, alright. She ran off and then when Trent stepped out for some air she punched him, probably broke his nose, and kicked him where it hurts!" Geoff chuckled, punching the air enthusiastically.

I scoped my room for the plastic bag I had prepared for last night… I always slept over Gwen's house on Halloween.

I turned back to Geoff, wondering how to get rid of him… but I was talking before I could think it over and moving before my brain could process.

"Listen, Geoff, I'd love to help you clean up your yard and stuff, but uhh… I gotta go talk to Gwen. Thanks for stopping by." I said hurriedly, rushing down the stairs, out the door and down the street. It was late already, and I couldn't believe I'd slept the whole day away… How come Geoff hadn't come over earlier?

I really wish he had, it would've helped.

**Gwen**

I was sitting on my bed, watching… well, I wasn't really listening to what I was watching on the TV. All I could focus on was the corner of my television, wondering how long I could stare at it without anything else catching my attention.

And then something _did_ catch my attention, which I didn't expect. I tore my gaze away from my telly to look up at the green haired stud climbing into my room through my window. I would've smiled.

I would've been glad, but in my current state, I could barely smirk.

"…I'm sorry." He said, leaning against my wall, dropping a plastic Publix bag onto the floor. Guess he'd heard the news.

I shook my head, "_I'm_ sorry. I… I should've listened." I said, trying to hold back the tears, clenching my jaw. It wasn't working… the salt water was spilling. Before I could even process it, I was sobbing… a blubbering mess.

"Tch, naw…Sunshine, don't-" Duncan tried to halt the waterworks, but it was far too late to stop me… I guess I just wasn't out of tears yet.

"A-And I y-yelled at you…and I ditched you… on H-Halloween…" I croaked, pulling my knees up to bury my face into the safety of both of my arms. My back was hurting from having been in this same position for hours last night.

"I don't care about that stuff, Gwen. I'm the stupid idiot who should be sorry. I let that fucking douche and Heather get away with it, because I wasn't around…"

"Fuck, I just… I-I can't believe he- Ugh!" I cried, wiping at my dark tears that mixed with my makeup. My eyes were now more watery than smoky and my lips more pale than they were blue.

"…I'd go beat him up for you but uh… I don't know where he lives." Duncan mumbled, making his way over to me. My tears dripped onto my pajama pants, leaving dark dots on them that most likely wouldn't come off later.

"…Jesus… What am I g-going to do? A-At school tomorrow? It'll be hell!"

"Since when do you care about what people think of you, babe? If that's what you're worried about, I'll beat anyone who looks at you wrong." Duncan really sucked at cheering me up… but at least he was trying. He tossed an arm over my shoulders and his musky boyish sent filled the air around me.

It was all the comfort I needed. After about five minutes of sniffling on Duncan's shoulder, my tears dried up and I didn't have any more energy to continue crying.

"Did she… hurt you?" He asked, looking down at me. I must've looked like a nightmare.

"Only emotionally…" I muttered, my frown most likely being the most prominent feature on my face at the moment. He scoffed, a scornful smirk playing across his lips.

"I've got something that'll cheer you up. Just… stop crying." My best friend begged, pulling away from me as he went back over to the window and grabbed the plastic bag, dumping its contents onto my desk, next to my laptop and my Aloe plant.

From what I could see, he had a bag of un-popped popcorn, two DVDs, and the rest of his jar of fake blood. How did he know I wanted that?

I rolled my exhausted eyes and watched the punk grin to himself as he tapped on the glass and frightened my lizards, Angus and Vampyra, then proceeded to show me what he'd gotten me.

"I was really harsh yesterday, so… Here. I got you **Jennifer's Body** and **Wrong Turn 3**." He tossed me the movies, watching me trying to hide the weak smile that I so plainly expressed on my face.

"Forgive me?" Duncan asked, batting his lashes, practically forcing me to look into those big blue eyes.

"I will if you forgive me." I replied lamely, watching him take Jennifer's Body from me and feed it the DVD player.

"Okay. Sounds fair." He admitted, wrestling his way onto me, pinning me down to my mattress. He grinned, looking down at my pasty white face.

"You _do_ know that Jennifer's Body is nothing but a gory comedy, right?" Duncan asked me, dropping all of his body weight onto me. I couldn't breathe, but I nodded nonetheless.

I knew what he would do now.

He was going to tease the living fuck out of me.

Duncan's nose brushed casually against my own, his lips just inches from mine. He knew how it got my body hot. His warm breath against my mouth made my body shiver, made my spine tingle, made me practically moan as my lower lip quivered in pure anticipation.

He would do this every time he didn't feel like watching the previews on the movies he'd rent, and he did it because he knew it drove me absolutely mad. I honestly could never bring myself to stop him because I secretly loved it.

But when I felt Duncan's teeth roughly tugging at my lower lip, I pulled away, somewhat shocked at the feel of his goatee brushing against my chin, his amazing blue eyes drilling holes into my tattered soul.

"What? Too much for you, Sunshine?"

"I hate it when you do that." I murmured, wiping at my lips with my sleeve. He grinned that asshole grin. The one I loved.

When the trailers finished, Duncan picked himself up off of me and onto my big fluffy pillow. I rested my head on my wall, (the one my bed was pushed against.)

We watched the story unravel, my mom eventually walking in on us, surprised that Duncan was in my room. She took the popcorn and popped it for us, handing us a large bowl with all of the little yellow morsels when they were ready. Duncan and I stared into my tiny TV screen for an hour and forty-something minutes, watching Megan Fox rip apart boys, spitting out chocolate syrup, and make out with that chick who'd done the ABBA movie.

Nothing got Duncan off like two hot chicks making out. He stared at the screen, longing to watch it again as Needy pulled away from Jennifer and dropped the F-bomb on her. I laughed.

Once the movie was over, Duncan nudged at me with his knee, since I was sitting on the far side of the bed. His head moved, suggesting I scoot up.

I crawled up to my delinquent friend, wrapping my arms loosely around his torso. We sat like that for what seemed like ages… When they were really just minutes.

Toby walked in on us and our embrace, making me blush wildly when he stormed in.

"Gee, Gwen, learn how to lock your door." He muttered, making kissy faces as he backed away and shut her door.

Duncan scoffed and looked down at my disheveled hair, patting it down.

"Let's get out of here…" He chirped, pulling me up off of him. I shook my head. Despite his efforts, I wasn't happy… I wouldn't be cheered up so easily…

Also, I just didn't feel like going out, knowing that half of the teenage population in this shit town had gotten a good view of my chest.

"C'mon… You need it Sunshine. You can't just spend the rest of your life in your room…"

"I can try." I shot back curtly. Then he laughed. Chuckled, actually.

And I knew exactly what he was thinking about.

**Duncan**

She was being difficult. I got it, she was totally embarrassed because of the boob thing, which I sickly secretly wish I'd been there for.

But staying in her room forever was not a new theory of hers… She'd tried it before.

In third grade, when heather put a piece of gum so deep into her hair that Mrs. Gray was forced to chop it all off. By the end of the year, she had her pixie cut back, but the hatred between the two girls grew even larger.

Anyways, Gwen took everything she found in her fridge, locked her room and refused to go out for a whole week. Mrs. Gray was about to call the fire department so that they would kick down the door, but I got Gwen to open up before her mom went nuts.

How?

Easy. I climbed up her tree, for the first time. It was smaller back then (And so was I), and the branches were weak, so they wouldn't support me for long. I lanced my body towards her window, gripping whatever I could find until she pulled it open, angry that I was there.

"_Open your door! Your mom's gonna call the police!" I yelled at her, extending my sweaty palm so she could pull me up._

"_Not until my hair grows back!" She said stubbornly, helping me into her room._

"_Gwen, just open it! Your hair looks fine!"_

"_No it doesn't! I look like a boy!" She yelled, pulling at her short cropped hair like she wanted to pull it out._

"_No you don't, I think you look really pretty."_

"_R-Really?"_

"_Yeah… it looks nice." I went red, ruffling my own hair nervously._

I don't remember if I was lying so she would come back to school, but I'm pretty sure she looked fine… Anyways, it was enough to convince her. She unlocked the door, ran downstairs, and as for me…

I went back out from where I had come in…

Then I broke my foot while I climbed back down the tree.

"Remember how well that turned out the last time you tried it?"

"Yeah, you ended up with a cast and crutches and I was grounded for a whole month without Nickelodeon. Dark days." She muttered, giving me a fake lazy smile. Anything she did with her mouth that wasn't a frown was most likely fake.

I smiled at her and when she noticed I was leaving, she sat up.

"…Can you call me? I don't… I can't sleep anymore."

"Sure thing. See ya, Sunshine." I murmured, rushing down her stairs. I waved to her mother and left.

Monday was extremely eventful. Gwen got plenty of stares and snickers, and I gave out death glares.

Trenterina even had the nerve to speak up at lunch. Gwen was minding her own business, eating her PB&J, when the smartass walked up to us and jolted his chin up, motioning for Gwen to look up.

"Hey, Gwen… I'm really sorry about the whole…" His hand moved down to his chest, his stupid finger pointing towards himself with a shrug. This wasn't an apology. He was mocking her. There was no slight remorse in his voice…

I found myself leaning against the table, gripping his collar.

"Yeah? You'll be sorry if I hear one more word out of you, you fucking faggot!" I screamed, pushing him away from our table with enough force that he stumbled onto another, knocking Eva's lunch down.

"WHAT THE HELL?" She screeched, practically making Trent piss his pants as he slithered away into his cool kid clique.

Geoff made sure not to sit with them today. Instead, he made himself comfy by the vending machines with Bridgette and DJ, talking to Tyler about the party's good points.

After numerous glares, the cafeteria buzz hushed and I settled back down to glance over at Gwen, who had hidden her head under her **Escape The Fate** hoodie, burying her face into her arms as she put her head down.

I didn't speak. Actions are louder than words, right? I'd beat him into a pulp later...

Instead, Reaper tapped at her shoulder and wiped at her tears, whispering reassuring words of wisdom into her ears.

The rest of November flew by, filled with bright opportunities that made my future look like it wouldn't be a huge pile of shit after all.

First off, I hadn't been to juvie in the longest. Geoff and DJ were making sure I behaved, and my mom was proud… but my dad was still pissed at me because of me drowning my bike.

Second, I wrangled a job at Video Planet. That meant that I got the Employee Discount on me and Gwen's favorite genre, which boosted our movie time. We watched the old black and white kinds that she dug for a whole week.

And third, well… I'll save that for later.

Thanksgiving was held in DJ's back yard, and almost half of the neighborhood was invited. I went because DJ was there, Gwen went because she didn't want her mom and Toby eating Chinese takeout…

Everyone brought the family, everyone brought snacks, and everyone brought their own chairs. That was DJ's mother's rule.

I walked with my mom, watching my younger brother Alex walk ahead, my dad and my older brothers, Doyle and Mike, trailing behind. Doyle was the biggest, muscle wise, so he took it upon himself to carry all six chairs.

I was only four houses down though, so it's not like he'd be showing off.

I met up with DJ, said hello to Geoff and his four little brothers and helped Doyle draw out out the chairs… but when Gwen got to the party, I was blown away.

She looked smokin'.

She'd done away with the pale makeup and slapped on some red lipstick that brought out her eyes. The goth babe had continued with the eyeliner and the mascara, pulling on a black beanie so that her teal hair stuck out from the sides.

But I stopped looking at her face quickly… my eyes were drawn to that frilly polka dotted Minnie Mouse skirt she was wearing, fishnets included. The corset she wore made her breasts look_ really _nice… but something was off.

It wasn't until she greeted me and I tried to stare down her top that I realized she wasn't wearing boots. My vision focused on the shiny Dorothy ballerinas she was wearing.

Yikes. Not so hot.

"What's with the vampires on your feet, Sunshine?" I asked, giving her a sly smirk. How was she not freezing? It was almost December and she was still wearing a skirt!

"My mom got them for me… I kinda felt obligated to wear them since I never go out with her." She replied, smiling slightly embarrassed.

"We can burn em' later…" I offered, feeling at my lighter in my dress pants' pocket.

She gave me a grin and when everyone was seated, we ate until there was no more food.

Turkey, gravy, stuffing and cranberry jelly, pumpkin pie, apple pie, key lime pie, ice cream, GAH, I think I'm gaining weight just thinking about it.

Once the moon was out and the sun was gone, Gwen, DJ, Geoff and I assembled all of the younger siblings, including my brother, Alex, Gwen's brother, Toby, and Geoff's four little bros.

We were passing on our legacy as the best Manhunt players in the neighborhood onto these kids.

Toby was quick, but Geoff tackled him before he reached Home Base, and Gwen had found a nice hiding spot underneath one of the plastic dinner tables. In the middle of the game, Doyle hopped in, because he was an immature little fuck, and while we entertained the younger crowd with our silly antics, the adults cleaned up the tables and spoke about the weather, and other boring adult things.

November had been a great month… and two days later, it became the most amazing month of my life.

I'd won the fucking lottery.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

_I had to re-write this thing like, four times, because every time, I ended up unsatisfied. It was kind of not believable at first, so I cut off a huge chunk and I got this. Hope you don't mind my OC's (Duncan's brothers)._

_Oh, and by the way… I love my reviewers._

_Okay, TwistedXmo, you were the first person to review this story and you're so supportive, I absolutely love you and your reviews. I LOVE when you leave the really long kind, they make me smile soooo big._

_Blubber nuggets. Just your screen name makes me laugh, and I adore getting your feedback, it's honestly the best.(And, yeah, the lengthy-ness of that review made me finish this bad boy.)_

_As for the rest of you, thanks for reviewing, keep em coming._

* * *

**Duncan**

It wasn't a lot of money… just a couple thousand bucks.

Fifty thousand, to be exact.

A new Android phone cost me about 200 dollars…

A new bike cost me around 4,000, and the insurance that I didn't have on my last one cost me quite a pretty penny.

As for the rest? I didn't know what to do with it. I could've bought a car… but I didn't need one.

Instead, I paid off my lawyers and my parent's debts, which weren't so many.

But I still had a ton of cash left.

I didn't get all Hollywood though… I stayed the same… it was the people around me that changed… mostly the chicks… and my parents.

The parentals were treating me like an adult now that I had a wad of cash in my pockets, and as for the girls? I had a freaking flock.

Heather, Courtney, Lindsay… even Katie and Sadie wanted a piece of me!

At school, all the guys wanted to be my pal, but I just acted like I usually did, and thankfully, so did my friends.

Gwen still acted like I was a worthless piece of crap, Reaper still charged me the same exceedingly high prices for weed, and Geoff still asked me to play football after school every now and then. Things were the same, so long as I didn't speak to anyone out of my group. I could've easily slithered my way into Heather's cluster, but Gwen warned me not to meddle with her and Heather's drama.

So I respected Gwen and refused any attention Heather and her plastics gave to me. But I can't say I wasn't enjoying it.

They were practically throwing themselves at me.

Sadie even offered to blow me, and then Katie went all psycho, saying that I was hers or something. I honestly could not wait until winter break, just to get away from all of those freaks.

Friday, I exited the school building, mounting my shiny new Honda motorcycle. It was all silver and red and sparkly. I wanted to eat it, it looked so good! And I bet **I** looked even more delicious _on_ it. ;D

The school campus quickly filled with mingling students, LeShawna was being all ghetto with Harold under the petrified tree near the parking lot, probably talking smack… Heather was flirting with that new student, who looked a lot like someone I knew… Then my eyes landed on that little goth cutie, walking out into the snow in her worn out jeans and that striped purple scarf that I so deeply hated.

Gwen was one of the few chicks at school who still wore normal jeans that weren't skinny, and she still managed to look totally hot in them. I smiled over at her, and she grinned back, making her way through the dirty snow until she was right in front of me.

"Even though I'm smiling, I'm still super mad at you… Got that?"

I nodded, letting her climb on. She'd probably just heard what I did to Trent for talking shit.

I practically pulled his lip over his abnormally large head.

My grin grew as I revved up my bike before the principal came out, demanding to know what I'd done to the kid in the locker room.

Oh, yeah… I tied his foot to one of the benches in the guy's lockers and I took his sweater… It was in my backpack.

But Gwen would never know about any of that. All she would know was that I stuck up for her and that Trent was going to have to get some very visible stitches.

See? I was still me.

Once we got to my house, we sat in my living room by the fire so we could defrost, then we flew upstairs to watch Van Helsing kill sexy half naked vampire brides. Nothing I liked more than blood and hot babes.

Thankfully, Gwen had no problem with me gawking at boobs as those vampire chicks fought. _Heaven_.

I watched until my phone beeped, which took me back to a time when we had no computers, or cell phones, or DVDs… everything was all beepers and video cassettes. Good times...

Anyways, my phone interrupted our movie, alarming me that I'd be late for work if I didn't get my ass up soon, so I pushed Gwen out of my room playfully, shutting and locking my door as I changed.

What? You think that just cuz I'm rich I get to stop working at the _only place_ that would _**ever **_hire me?

Wrong. I might not have spent all of it, but I knew it would run out eventually, so I wanted to keep myself stable. I changed quickly, listening to Gwen banging on my door, begging me to let her back in…

My brothers would take care of her.

**Gwen**

Duncan had locked me out so he could change, and he'd left me out in the hall, for the dogs. (His brothers)

They sniffed me out the second his door shut, Doyle scooping me up in his big arms and tossing me over his shoulder.

"No, man, not cool! Put me down!" I yelped, my upper body sagging hopelessly. I wished Mike would come along and tell Doyle to cut it out, but Mike was a sadistic son of a bitch.

Doyle tossed me into Mike's room, onto the plaid sheets of his twin bed.

I looked around, Doyle blocking my exit. Mike was sitting on his desk, typing up some college stuff on his computer.

"Rockin' those jeans, Gwenny." Mike muttered, wiggling his eyebrows. Doyle punched his shoulder.

"Mike, don't talk to my little sister like that! You don't like it right, Gwen? Now tell me… did Duncan totally molest you in there?" That's when I tried to make my escape, headed for the door. The large blonde caught me before I could reach the door handle.

"Doyle, you sicko, let me out!" I shouted, laughing as he pinned me down onto Mike's bed.

"Not until you tell me what that _delinquent brother of mine_ has done to you!" Doyle said, mocking his father's stern tone. He was good at it.

Thankfully, Duncan came in before Doyle convinced Mike to tickle me.

"Guy's, leave her alone. C'mon Gwen, I'm late for work." Duncan said, watching Doyle let me loose. I rushed over to my best friend's side, looking back at his brothers.

"Aww, Duncan thinks he's so cool cuz he has a job now. You hear that Mike? _I'm late for work_." Doyle chuckled, elbowing his brother. Mike laughed along.

"Hah, yeah, _leave her alone_. Duncan… you're gonna get fired. I promise." Mike said curtly. Duncan rolled his eyes and flipped him off, making his way down the stairs. I giggled to myself as I waved them goodbye and followed Dunk down.

Duncan saved my feet from getting cold on the snow and drove me to my house, and then he drove off to work.

He was growing up so fast.

I talked to my mom about my day, then I rushed up to my room, vlogged, and took a nice hot bubble bath.

**Duncan**

I got to Video Planet and got straight to work, scanning movies and games for people until 5, then Harold and I traded. I walked over to the back, checking out the new releases before stacking them up onto their wall…

Work was boring, but it had its perks… I got to eat all the candy I wanted while no one was looking.

Around 8, when it was almost time to close up, Izzy busted in, shuffling around in her fluffy sweater and her snow boots. I was still at the front, chatting with Harold.

Desperate times called for desperate conversations, right?

He was talking about some nerdy RPG game he'd gotten into online and I rolled my eyes. Then Izzy approached him.

"Hey, would you happen to have **28 Weeks Later** for sale? Huh?" The red head asked the other, cocking her head to the side.

Before he could come up with some stupid reply, I jumped at the opportunity of an exchange of dialogue with someone who _wasn't_ Harold.

"I got it, Doris." I said, rushing into the horror section. Izzy was always a little weird, but I never knew she'd be into this freaky kind of stuff. She followed me around until I picked up the movie and handed it to her.

"It's good. Kinda gory, but I'm sure you can handle that."

"Thanks Dunky Dory! Don't worry, I totally can. Blood's no big deal!"

"It's **Duncan**. Get it right, carrot top." I mumbled, realizing I should have just stayed in the front. She was worse than Harold. _**Dunky Dory**_?

"Mind paying for my movie?" She asked, grinning like that cat from Alice in Wonderland. Freaaakyy…

But also kind of hot… but still really weird.

"Uh, _yes_. Go pay for it yourself." I scoffed, turning my back to her as I made my way back to the front.

She followed me again, tapping my shoulder.

"What?" I spat, rolling my eyes as I stared down at her and that grin.

"I know I should just mind my own business, but I just can't help it! Are you and Gwen going out?" She could've just shouted it into a damn microphone, she was so loud.

"What? No! That's ridiculous!"

"Oh, okay then. So long!" She squealed, paying Harold for her movie and rushing out into the cold.

Me and Gwen? Together?

Now _that_ was something I hadn't thought of since sixth grade…

**Gwen**

The next day, Duncan snuck into my room, early in the morning and woke me up for one of the craziest weekends ever.

His whole body slammed into mine, startling me as I was quickly pulled away from my dreams.

"What the fuck? I'm not wearing pants!" I shouted, feeling Duncan slither his way underneath my sheets after kicking off his snowy shoes and tossing his book bag onto my floor. He was _freezing_!

"That's fine by me, I don't mind." He muttered seductively, digging his nose into the crook of my neck. I thanked God that my mother had long work hours… because walking into this would've sent her into a frenzy.

"Get out of here, you're so cold!" I yelled, using my hand to push him away.

"Y'know what I was thinking about last night?"

"Sex?"

"No!... Well, that's beside the point. I was recalling that song we heard at the junkyard, right before Halloween."

I shuffled my memory, and then I remembered Regina Spektor and the look of misery on Duncan's face as I made him listen to her,"Blue Lips?"

"Yeah, the one about lips... What was she talking about?"

"…You know how when you die, your body goes cold, and your lips turn blue? She meant that… a person can only be truly human once they're dead… because as long as you're alive… you're fake. You don't know how to act perfectly human…" My explanation seemed totally valid. But Duncan looked like he wasn't even listening anymore.

"…Whoa…That's really deep, Sunshine. That why you wear blue lipstick? Cuz you think it makes you more human?" Duncan asked, eyeing my pale lips and dark eyes. Okay, so maybe he _was_ paying attention.

"Perhaps…Is that such a bad thing to think?"

"No… but I think you're human, regardless of the color of your lips, babe. You're even better than human, actually… you're _woman_."

"Shut the hell up and get out my bed, Duncan." I shoved him off with my knees, tossing off my covers as I wandered into my closet in my undies.

Duncan watched me with those handsome blue eyes as I pulled on some cozy leggings and then a pair of skinny jeans so that I could wear my boots over them. After tugging on a sweater, I looked over at him. He was now sitting on my bed, staring at the roof like an idiot.

"Sooo… junkyard today?" I asked.

"Read my mind, Sweetheart."

The drive to the junkyard was excruciatingly cold, so when I pulled away from Duncan's back, to hop off the bike, it was almost painful to separate from him.

Once we'd jumped the fence, Duncan wrapped a warm arm around my waist and we slid into the back of the van, making ourselves comfortable on the ancient mattress.

We'd taken it upon ourselves to toss some sheets onto it last winter, and they hadn't been moved since then.

Thanks to the broken back window, the car wasn't any warmer than it was outside… so Duncan took my Wizard of Oz shoes and Trent's sweater from his back pack, using them as burning material for our hobo trash-can fire. We placed the can next to the van to keep us warm as we lingered around inside, doing nothing.

"…Yo, woman… I got something for you." Duncan said, looking through his backpack for something.

"A present for me?" I asked, raising a suspicious eyebrow.

"Yeah… Santa came early this year." The rebel mumbled, digging for my gift. It was wrapped in a brown paper bag and sealed with one of those pointy bows that were stick-on. It made me really happy that Duncan had even bothered to wrap it.

"I didn't wanna wait until Christmas, cuz I dunno if you were planning on leaving for break or something… and I just really wanna see your face when you open it." He said, passing it over to me with both hands.

I could see why … it must've weighed about four pounds.

"This is heavy… did you get me a brick again?" I asked, shaking at it.

He laughed, tossing his head back. "Nah, I've got money now, remember?"

It didn't feel like a brick… it felt like… a book.

Holy crap… He didn't!

I tore at the paper, ripping it open to see the gorgeous hard cover. The words were written in fancy black font on the jacket, the Y dripping blood in between the words Wayward and Victorian.

**The Asylum for Wayward Victorian Girls**, an autobiography/fantasy book by Emilie Autumn.

While I marveled at the book, I forgot how to use my words. I just gapped up at Duncan and that grin.

"Y-You-! How did you-? This is-! Holy fuck, Duncan! This is amazing! Thank you so much!" I squealed, gripping the book as if it were to slip away from me.

His chest rumbled as I pounced onto my best friend, honestly happy and extremely satisfied with my gift.

**Duncan**

I had that book pre-ordered since late August and it'd finally arrived. When it got to my door step that morning, I stuffed it into a lunch bag and grabbed one of those stick-on bows from my mom's crafts table and rushed over to wake Gwen up.

I needed her to have this present, and I needed to see that look on her face. She was gonna freak out!

After the tiring (and unnecessary) climb up her tree, I kicked off my shoes, dropped my book bag and jumped into bed with Gwen, crushing her under my huge body.

…Okay fine, so I'm not that huge, but she's waaay smaller than I am.

She kicked me off, and I watched her underwear clad ass make its way into her closet, pulling on whatever she could find and still looking good in it. While she wasn't looking, I grabbed her ruby slippers and stuffed them into my bag, along with her gift, Trent's sweater, and a bunch of homework I'd never do.

She suggested we head out.

Once we got to the junkyard, I made a nice cozy fire with Trent's clothes and with Sunshine's shoes.

We got comfy, and once the radio had quieted down, I called her attention, digging into my bag.

"…Yo, woman… I got something for you."

"A present for me?" She asked skeptically.

"Yeah… Santa came early this year….I didn't wanna wait until Christmas, cuz I dunno if you were planning on leaving for break or something… and I just really wanna see your face when you open it." I said, handing her the heavy gift with both hands.

"This is heavy… did you get me a brick again?" Gothica asked me, moving the bag from side to side to hear if it would move.

I laughed, throwing my head back… Best Christmas prank ever. "Nah, I've got money now, remember?"

That's when her nails tore the paper apart. Her onyx eyes grew wide and her smile reached her ears as she looked from the book to me,"Y-You-! How did you-? This is-! Holy fuck, Duncan! This is amazing! Thank you so much!"

Before I could tell what was going on, she'd tossed herself onto me, hugging me tight as My Chemical Romance started to cry about their miserable personal lives on the radio.

That book was all she'd talked about all throughout Sophomore year, but it was still being written when she found out about it. It was like, 70 bucks, plus shipping, so she didn't want to burden her mom by asking for it…

But Gwen still talked about how cool it would be to own that shiny hardcover chunk of heaven. So I gave her a brick that year… and saved up so I could get the book for her this year.

Totally worth the look on her face.

**Gwen**

We started talking about Emilie Autumn, the writer of the book. She'd played the violin for Courtney Love's '_America's Sweethearts_' album, and Dethklok's '_Dethharmonic_'… Then from Courtney Love, we got to Kurt Cobain, and his suicide.

Duncan was whining about how it was totally all her fault, when the fire went out.

He pulled the door open, letting the cold invade our slightly warmer area as he got out and wandered around, looking for something to burn.

Duncan's green and black head disappeared behind a stack of spoiled tires, and I ended up tossing my head out the door, hanging upside down in the chilly breeze.

My short hair just barely touched the snow as I watched Duncan's feet walking towards me, upside down.

He tossed something into the metal can and the fire came to life once more, the heat radiating onto me as I held my book close to my chest. It would be my most treasured possession.

I saw his jeans coming near me now, but I didn't care because the cold air felt so right against my face as I felt the blood rush to my head. My cheeks must've been red by now.

He crouched down, looking down at me with a grin.

"If I do something stupid, promise not to get mad?" He asked, biting down on his lower lip that he'd had pierced since eighth grade.

I held out my pinky to him, giving him and upside-down nod. "I promise."

"Then brace yourself, MJ."

And just like that, it happened.

He leaned down a bit more, pushing his soft lips onto my chapped, blue ones. My upper lip crashed onto his bottom, feeling the cold silver of his piercing tingle my mouth, the scruffy feel of his soul patch brushing against my nose.

My book had now fallen off of me and onto the mattress of the van, where the rest of my body stayed paralyzed.

My hands found their way onto his head, my thin fingers ruffling his Mohawk and pulling him closer, because for a moment, I'd abandoned all thoughts of us as friends, just for a taste of what something else with him would have been like.

Just a _taste_.

But I had to snap out of it.

I had to tug at his Mohawk in order to make him pull away… I had to sit up and jump out of the car and run all the way to the fence…

Only to realize that I couldn't climb out without his help.

Duncan chased after me, his smile confident.

"Hey, Mary Jane… You pinky promised." He mumbled, walking up to me, making my back hit the wood of the fence as he pushed me against it until his nose touched mine again. My breath hitched in my throat, my ears pounding with the sound of my heart beat accelerating…

He chuckled lightly to himself, brushing a loose strand of hair away from my face.

"Well…that was pretty bad, huh?... I mean… I _hate_ Spiderman." Duncan whispered, barely pushing his lips onto mine, and then making his way back towards the van.

I would've laughed… but all I could do at the moment was stand against that fence in the frozen snow, my hand pressed to my chest as if it would make my heart stop thumping.

Our first kiss…

An upside-down, totally abnormal, topsy-turvy kiss…

Because, like I said before… Duncan and I were anything but normal.

* * *

**REVIEW?**


	8. Chapter 8

_What a pain in the ass to have to write feelings that I've never felt. I made this chapter so damn long that I had to split it up into two, so you guys don't have to worry about me taking long to update now, I have the next chapter almost done._

_As most of you know, it's come to the very sad fact that school's starting again and most people won't have time to update._

_I want to assure you that that will only be the case with me for about three months in. It should be enough time for me to begin to slack off and stop paying attention to classes. Now, I'm not saying it'll be three months until I update, I'm just pointing out that I'll be much less faster at posting up new chapters. Hope you can forgive me, and enjoy._

* * *

**Gwen**

I could remember a time when things were simple… they were simple because they didn't make any sense… because we didn't feel anything back then.

Sixth grade, and Duncan had just gotten out of juvie for the second time. I didn't care what Bridgette said… no matter how bad he got, he would always be my best friend.

Being a sixth grader in an ocean of huge seventh and eighth graders would've sounded overwhelming, had it not been for Duncan.

I pulled my black hair into a tiny ponytail, tugged on a forest green school skirt and a bright yellow polo, not bothering to put on any makeup (Because I'd never heard of makeup) as I waited by the bus stop. Duncan met me by the stop, tugging at my hair lightly.

"Hey, Gwen. Nervous?"

"Nooo. A-Are you?" I asked, biting my lip as I looked up down at Duncan. Still as short as a fourth grader. I didn't know that I'd only grow about a few more inches before coming to a halt permanently in a matter of four years.

"Nope. Markus from Juvie says that Middle School was really easy and that he had a lot of fun before he burnt it down." Duncan muttered running a hand through that thick black hair.

This was around the time I began to develop a crush on him.

Because of our last names, Duncan and I were placed in homeroom together, along with Geoff and DJ. They acknowledged me less and less every year though… Hmm. Must've been a boy thing.

Duncan walked the hallways like he owned the place, even if he was about a foot shorter than the regular eighth grader. I had about two other classes with him, and around the second quarter, when everyone seemed to have a boyfriend, Duncan asked me out.

Everyone had been expecting it… except us. It was a random, out-of-the-blue question that he brought up one day while we walked around the neighborhood, talking about Green Day.

"…Gwen?"

"Hm?"

"You wanna be my girlfriend?" He asked, keeping those blue eyes plastered to the floor. I wish he'd seen my smile.

I grabbed his hand, lacing my fingers with his. It was all the answer he needed.

For about three weeks, we held hands and winked at each other, blowing kisses every now and then. It was fun… but I'd never let him kiss me. It was weird… and he never really seemed to _try_ to kiss me, so it wasn't something I had to avoid.

But we split up.

One of Duncan's obnoxiously rude friends told him I was ugly, and it was enough to have him break up with me… but we parted on good terms… Well, Duncan did, anyways.

I was heartbroken.

Who wouldn't be?

But I quickly resumed life, shrugging off the uncomfortable pain every time he flirted with any other girl.

Was I not pretty enough?

Was it because I really _did_ look like a boy with short hair?

Was it because I hadn't grown boobs yet?

I would never know, because I didn't dare ask.

About a week after our separation, I found him sneaking back into my room to play Nintendo with me because Geoff's brothers were annoying.

Things were normal again… despite the pain.

It dulled eventually.

That year, I met a seventh grade Marilyn and Reaper. Marilyn already had her piercings and a pixie cut, so it wasn't long until she dyed it pink and cut it all off. Reaper, on the other hand, was one of the tallest seventh graders EVER. He had long black greasy hair and was currently trying to hide that spiral tattoo on his right arm from his mother.

Having older friends made me much cooler than I had anticipated. I had a place to sit at lunch whenever Duncan went off with the boys, and I was always welcome to Reaper's basement for their jam sessions.

So, my first year of Junior High wasn't half bad… Markus from Juvie had been right.

Seventh grade was worse though. With Duncan back in juvie for bringing a knife to school, and Reaper and Marilyn off being boyfriend and girlfriend, I was an easy target for Heather.

She was an ugly thing, Heather…

Short, fat, pimply. I don't know what she had against me, but the torture she inflicted on me was enough to make her popular.

My grades slipped, my hair was dyed, and just when I thought I'd lost all of my friends, I met Pixie Corpse. It wasn't really her name, but she didn't want anyone calling her Penelope.

So, eighth grade, when Duncan came back, we were both shocked to see our new looks.

But it didn't take long to adjust.

That green mohawk and the barely legal tattoo on the crook of his neck were so extremely attractive to me…

And apparently, the mascara and the smoky eyeliner seemed to grab Duncan's attention… Oh yeah, and my super cool blue highlights.

Around Spring Break, Reaper invited us over to his basement and he told us both tales of high school, and how much bigger and vast it was. It became a spot to hang out and listen to good music… it also became our piercing parlor.

Duncan was the first to try it. He pierced Reaper's ears with a needle and an apple.

No infections.

From then on, Pixie Corpse pierced her nose, Reaper got four more ear piercings, Marilyn got her upper ear done, and Duncan earned the name Metal Face after his seven piercings, including the three on his ears, his eyebrow, his nose, his lip and his tongue.

I was a bit freaked out by needles, but Duncan convinced me to at least pierce my earlobes… But I didn't have the cash for earrings, so I didn't use them much.

Back at school, me and my friends were forming a clique and we didn't even know it. We had earned the glares from a now taller and much thinner looking Heather and her possy, Courtney, Sadie, and Katie.

The unpleasant thoughts of Heather made me cease my flashbacks… I came down to Earth, back to the junkyard, where I stood frozen, my back pressed against the fence.

_Think, Gwen, Think…_

_What on earth are you doing here that has you scared shitless?_

My mind was filled with so many thoughts at the moment…

Oh yeah.

Duncan had just _kissed _me…

_He_ kissed _me_.

Not the other way around!

_OH MY GOD_!

Despite my head being all jumbled, there were two things I was absolutely positive about then…

One. If I said anything to him… I'd stutter.

And two. If I went back there and climbed back into our van… I'd end up making out with Duncan, potentially ruining any best friend status we'd ever had. If I went back there… things would get awkward… and things would get extremely hot and heavy.

By then I had no idea what I wanted.

I wanted _so badly_ to feel his warm lips on mine… I'd always wanted that.

But I guess it wasn't until you finally got what you wanted that you thought of the consequences.

_I_ was thinking of them, and in a matter of four minutes I was still confused.

And the fact that he'd kissed me just minutes ago made me want to go kiss him again…. So why couldn't I bring myself to do it?

The only answer I could think of was Trent.

If I kissed Duncan again, there would be no going back to just friends… we'd be something more. And when you're something more… your heart can end up broken.

I still hadn't recovered from the fact that Trent wasn't even real. He was just some made up character, made to embarrass me in front of the whole school, courtesy of Harpy Heather.

What if Duncan hurt me too? Who would stand up for me? Who would help me get through our break up? No one. Because _he_ was the one I had to do those things with!

I pretty sure I'd fall into some huge depression if Duncan ended up breaking my heart…

Because not only would I have to deal with my heart, but I'd have to deal with the loss of my best friend.

What was I going to do?

My feet were moving before I even knew what to think, and when I had finally made up my mind to climb the fence, I was already by the fire, pulling the back door open.

My mind was shouting to get the hell out of there, but my body wouldn't listen.

Fucking hormones.

There sat Duncan in all his glory, sucking on a cancer stick and reading my gift. I made him look up.

He cracked me a smile and ruffled his mohawk, searching for words I didn't even know he had in his vocabulary, "…Sorry?"

"Don't do that again." I said, doing my best not to think about how he tasted… trying not to think about what he thought _I_ tasted like…

If that even made sense…

I climbed back into the van, pulling the door shut behind me. My sweater was doing nothing to keep the cold out, so I grabbed at one of the sheets on the mattress, pulling it to see if I could get it to move. Duncan noticed this and reached over to slap my hand away.

"What?" I asked, probably sounding a little more pissed than I should have.

"That's gross, it's been there all year." He said, ignoring my venomous tone.

"S-So has that sandwich under your bed, but I'm not complaining." I shot back, continuing to tug on the lumpy sheet. Duncan reached over and grabbed my hand, pulling me over to where he sat.

I didn't want to be close to him at the moment… and he knew it. But I ended up shoulder to shoulder with him anyways.

"Chillax, Sunshine. I won't do it again." Duncan muttered, flipping a glossy page of my Asylum book.

He kissed me… It was on replay in my brain.

Hekissedme, hekissedme, Oh, my God, hekissedme, hekissedme!

And nothing had changed… well, except the friggin' butterflies in my stomach that brushed against my rib cage and made me want to gag. Like some kind of rollercoaster.

And the fact that all I could think was [_insert incoherent words here_]_._

I couldn't stop my fingers from fidgeting… before Duncan could notice, I grabbed his cigarette, hoping he wouldn't catch on to my trembling hands if I was doing something with them.

He did.

The punk pulled off his fingerless gloves and handed them to me, snatching back his cig playfully.

And after the few awkward minutes, we were back to normal.

He turned the shiny pages of my book, looking over the drawings of the talking plague rats and leeches.

We talked about how much it sucked that Panic at the Disco had split up, because even though he wouldn't even admit it to me, I knew he liked them… Then we talked about The Who, and Pink Floyd…

"I love this solo! Those dudes make the guitars freaking sing!" I squealed, as Comfortable Numb gradually came to an end on the radio. Duncan didn't really like Pink Floyd's slow stuff, but he could chill to it. Not everything had to be Papa Roach and P.O.D. with him.

"How's work going for you?" I asked, absentmindedly playing with the paper bag my gift had been wrapped in, doing anything for some conversation.

"It sucks. I have to work with McGrady for like, 7 hours. What a headache man… And all he does is talk about _Dungeons and Dragons_! What is that?" The punk groaned, handing me my book. I ended up pressing my back to his shoulder, because he was sooo warm.

I shouldn't have done it. I shouldn't have done any of what I did.

But I did.

"That stinks… You know what we should do?" I asked, vivid thoughts of vandalizing the school running through my mind, because crime always made him feel better.

"Elope?" He joked.

I laughed and elbowed him, making him moan out in pain "No, dumbass. We should spray paint the gym… Now that the place is snowed over, the cameras are blind!"

**Duncan**

"…You're a fucking genius." I mused, rubbing at my gut because of her violent elbowing. She was leaning herself on me, so If I moved a bit, I'd get her to either fall onto my lap, or to totally move away.

I decided not to move.

That whole kiss thing was so dumb, I made things weird.

God, why did I even do that? I'm so fucking stupid! I wanted to kick myself, but at the same time, I was pretty elated to know that Gwen still totally dug me. I knew it.

I just didn't get why she didn't want to make out with me. Was it the whole best friend thing?

Nah, that couldn't be it.

She knew we'd be straight no matter what…

Right?

I looked over at my dark friend, engrossed in the gift I'd given her. She hadn't looked me in the face since I'd kissed her.

I shuffled a bit, moving to see if I could get some sort of reaction from her. I wanted her to look at me.

And I wanted her to kiss me again.

**Gwen**

I felt Duncan move from behind me. I glanced back, staring into those pools he called eyes.

I forgot how to breathe… until I glanced down to his mouth.

I bit down on my lip, trying to hold back a laugh as I turned a bit and lifted my hand to wipe at the blue lipstick on the corner of his lips. He grabbed my wrist before I could get any of it off.

My eyes caught every inch of him then.

The way his jaw made up his face, the way his eyes melted my brains, and the way his chest would rise and fall, despite the four layers of clothing he wore. Just being so close to him made my body vibrate.

Maybe it was the fact that we were horny teenagers…

Or maybe it was just that I didn't care anymore…

But when he moved forward to push his mouth onto mine, I didn't dare stop him.

My shattering teeth and trembling lips were interrupted as Duncan smoothed his mouth over my own, crushing the cig on the wall of the van so he could use that hand to cup my face, the other one quickly moving down to grab at my waist.

I dropped my book, letting Duncan do with me what he pleased, because at the moment, my brain was mush. He breathed through his nose, the quick bursts of air hitting my cheek as his mouth made mine wetter, sucking and nipping at my bottom lip.

He ended up pulling me down onto the mattress, his warm body pressing onto mine as his tongue teased my lips, begging for entrance. An involuntary moan accidentally gave it to him.

I was having trouble breathing, as Duncan slid his long tongue around mine, his hands wandering around my body, grabbing at my ass.

But something just _had_ to snap me out of it.

It was the lip ring that brought me back down to Earth. When I felt the chilly silver hit my bottom lip for what seemed like the fifth time, it sent some kind of electric shock through me and made me pull away from Duncan, gasping for air.

I wanted more… I honestly did…but my brain was screaming _Trent_, and _heartbreak_, and _best_ _friend_, and while he gazed down at me, that lusty look in his eyes, I pressed my trembling hands to his chest.

"Stop it!" I managed, my throaty voice sounding more coarse than usual as I swallowed that gigantic lump in my throat.

**Duncan**

She was staring me down like I was something to eat, and I was doing the same, looking at her plump, blue colored lips… I wanted to taste her again.

So I broke my promise, and I kissed her. But this time… I got a little rough.

She dropped her book onto the mattress, my hand smashing the cigarette to the wall so it would go out. I dropped it quickly, moving my hand to grab her face, run my fingers through her short hair.

Gwen was more colorful than I had ever seen her before in my life as looked over her reddened face. My eyelids would flutter open occasionally, but hers were pressed tight, as if she was concentrating on something.

I want her to lose that concentration. I wanted her to feel what I felt… so I managed to pull her tiny body down onto the floor of the van. Her mouth parted, letting my tongue in, and soon, she was out of my reach.

"Stop it!" She said lightly, her eyes now more panicky than anything as she pushed me away with her icy hands.

"What's the problem?" I asked calmly, my breath perfectly visible in the cold air.

"Duncan- I can't… Y-You're my best friend. I…I can't." She mumbled, managing to slip away from my grasp.

So many times I'd imagined what she felt like underneath me, wanting me… And I had her like that for about three minutes until she chickened out. What was it?

Was I going too fast?

I mean, obviously, she was scared we'd stop being friends… but that's not how I worked.

I made out with Pixie Corpse that one time, and we were still friends…

Oh, yeah… Gwen didn't know about that.

I could only assume it was that she was… _confused_ about that. I wanted to let her know that we'd be best friends, no matter what we did together…

But she left.

She left. My eyes trailing behind that body of hers that seemed to get better and better every day that passed.

I didn't stay in the car for much longer. The fire burned out, and I grabbed my book bag, slung it over my shoulder and walked back home. I don't know if she got over the fence, but she _must've_, because I could see her struggled footprints paved the side of the fence when I got there.

I drove the short distance home on my bike…and couldn't stop thinking about Gwen…

She was just so…

Hot.

Those curves… that hair… her blue lips that apparently made her the most human person I knew… She was driving me nuts! I couldn't believe it would take something as dumb as a Halloween party to comprehend how much I needed her…

It'd taken us almost 12 years for both of us to realize that we were _totally_ into each other.

Because, duh, I knew she was into me… I just never thought she'd be cool with us coming to that conclusion. And she apparently _wasn't_. I mean, why else would she just walk off like that in the middle of a _very_ intense make out session like that?

Up until October, anyone could ask me and I'd say Gwen was like a sister… but after seeing her with Trent… and seeing how he'd hurt her. And after hearing that she hadn't come home that night… Made me realize that I couldn't just care for Gwen like a sister anymore…

And those lips… after a taste… Well, I couldn't just stop…

I'd have to get more. Somehow.

I tried my best to stop thinking about it, wiping at her lipstick that still stained my mouth as I burst into my house, rushed up the stairs, and got into the bathroom, taking a nice hot shower.

**Gwen**

I did my best to ignore everyone on Sunday, just playing Rock Band with Toby until we both got bored.

It wasn't until six that I started getting calls.

Duncan called me about five times, and I ignored each one…  
Then Heather texted me, but I didn't bother reading it.  
And then LeShawna called me and informed me of some very _very_ **very** bad news that made me wish I hadn't deleted Heather's text.

I spoke to LeShawna and after a few minutes, I hung up, wrapping my scarf around my thin neck and storming out into the windy air, taking a right and crossing the road towards Bridgette's house, where I knew I was welcome and where I knew no secrets would leave.

Bridgette's mother, Gretchen, was there to greet me and offer me some organic brownies. I denied them and made myself comfy on the couch, glancing up at the stairs and Bridgette bolted down.

"What's wrong?" She asked, watching my face crumple.

"…A couple of things."

"Heather?"

"She started a rumor that me and Duncan are dating… and she hacked my Facebook and changed my freaking status!" I shouted lightly, tugging at my blue hair angrily.

"Oh my Gosh, what a witch! What're you going to do?"

"I already deleted my page… God… tomorrow's gonna be terrible! The whole freaking school thinks we're going out! I mean, what the fuck? We're not together! Who told her that we were together?" I screamed, panicky at the thought of anyone finding out that Duncan and I kissed.

I certainly couldn't tell LeShawna… She was a great friend… but she was the school blabbermouth, and thanks to her, all of the people who didn't have me as a friend on facebook already knew about me and my '_boyfriend'_.

But still…I'd be the center of attention for months now, because of Heather's stupid little prank.

Gwen the Goth Loner going out with Duncan the Delinquent Punk.

Why did people care, like, seriously?

"Don't worry, Gwen. You'll get through it. Just as long as you avoid Heather and you don't let the gossip get to you, you'll be fine." Bridgette said, patting my shoulder as she settled next to me on her couch.

"…Yeah, I know… but how am I gonna avoid Duncan? We sit next to each other in almost all of my classes."

"What's wrong with Duncan? He'll probably be just as pissed about the gossip as you are…"

"No… It's not that…We kissed… and I liked it." I mumbled, running a hand over my reddened face.

"Wait. You kissed…Duncan?" My friend asked, eyes wide.

"I didn't want to… but I did… but he's my best friend, Bridge… and then I ran off… I don't even know why…"

"Okay? So, you're worried about..?" She didn't seem to understand what I was getting at.

"I don't want Duncan to get any ideas! I can't date him, it'll kill our friendship!"

"…But dating your best friend is actually… pretty chill. Even if you two were to break up, I'm sure you'd be cool."

"B-But… I don't want things to be awkward. There'd be so much sexual tension between us…"

"Whoa, Gwen! What'd you guys _do_?" Bridgette asked, her face now more shocked than concerned as the surfer bit her lower lip expectantly.

"N-Nothing, we just… made out." I said, hiding my shameful face in my hands.

"Was he good?" She asked, pulling her feet up onto the couch, wrapping her arms around her knees, grinning.

I didn't even want to think about it, the butterflies were making me nuts.

"…Bridge… he was amazing. My stomach's _still_ jumping around." I sighed, blushing at the thought of Duncan's cocky grin.

"Oh my God, Gwen! You _like_ him!"

"Of course I do! But I don't wanna lose him! What'll I do if we get together and then break up?" I said, not wanting to think about us **not** being friends. I would _die_.

"You _won't_ lose him. If he really _is_ your best friend, then he won't just leave you because your relationship didn't work out."

"But… thing's are gonna be uncomfortable afterwards…"

"That's what you _think_. You and Dunk have never had a dull moment… I doubt he'll let that happen."

Bridgette and I talked a bit about what I would do about gossip at school on Monday until Gretchen suggested that she and her daughter go out to the gym. I left.

She'd given me good advice.

Do everything possible to avoid Heather, deny the fact that me and Duncan were going out, and be calm about the whole thing.

I couldn't just go to school all freaked out…

So I'd be calm about it.

I could do that…

I think.

...

On Monday, my mother's voice awoke me from a pleasant slumber and I walked myself to school, book bag slung over my droopy shoulders and my eyeliner already smearing as I struggled to keep my restless eyes open.

I heard the faint roar of a very familiar engine, but I didn't want him to see me. Not now… not today.

"Sunshine… I called you. Are you mad at me or somethin'?"

"No, Duncan." I said sarcastically, walking faster as he followed me at a snail's pace on his bike.

"Why are you mad?"

_Because you ambushed me with your mouth and I liked it, that's why._

"I'm not mad at you, Duncan." I insisted, keeping my eyes down, watching my feet drag on the snowy pavement.

"…Well, if you aren't mad, then you wouldn't mind hopping on and letting me drive you to school. It's fucking freezing."

I sighed, because I wanted to take his offer… but the gossip would only grow if I got to school clinging to his waist.

"I can't."

"Uh, yeah you can. Just get on."

I stopped, looking up at him, "Duncan, today is not a good day. Just let me walk."

"Fine, jeez." He sneered, revving up his motorcycle.

Around then was when I said something about the rumor, but I guess he hadn't hear me because he was too busy zipping off on his shiny red bike.

Poor thing.

Didn't even know what today had in store for him.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

_Holy crud, guys, you're awesome. I've gotten a bunch of people faving the story and I love the support... but y'know what I love more?  
Reviews. I'd love to know what you think, what you'd like to see... Anything._

_Umm, this is the longest chapter, but I kinda hate it the most...  
And for those of you reading this hoping for fluff... you won't get it. This isn't fluffy... it's... sex-y... so don't flip out on me or anything when things get heated._

_Oh, P.S, and shout-out to my gal pal Raven cuz she's so awesomeee._

_Oh, and P.S.S I'm not the _I-told-you-so_ kind of person... but I've been holding this in for like, a year. Sooo... this is for all those DxC shippers...  
**ITOLDYOUSO **__x infinity._

_Enjoyy_

**Duncan**

Once I got to school, I went straight to my locker, shuffling my wet sneakers on the tiled floor to get there. Was it just me or was this school getting nosier and nosier?

Everyone seemed to be looking at me, whispering things.

Princess pulled open her locker next to mine, not even giving me a second glance.

"Hey, Princess, what's everyone talking about?"

"…Why don't you ask your goth girl, loser?"

Shrew.

The word 'loser' made me roll my eyes and slam my locker shut, startling her to say the least. As the day dragged by, the whispering seemed to get louder.

People I didn't even know were coming up to me, giving me their best wishes and junk. Dudes were giving me thumbs up and nodding…and Gwen was ignoring me _big time_… it was like some nightmare…

What the fuck was going on?

It wasn't until sixth period that I tried to catch up with Gwen, who was _still_ ignoring me, that I bumped into Heather's shoulder and found out.

"Slow down, Duncan… You've got all afterschool to make out with Gwen." The Asian mumbled giving me a bitch smirk.

"Pardon?" I asked, letting Gwen disappear in the crowd of students.

"Well, aren't you two together now?"

"Real funny, but even if we were, our relationship is none of your business." I growled, brushing past Heather towards Gwen, but she'd slipped into her Geometry class by then. One of the only classes I didn't have with her.

Well, I had it with her, I just hadn't gone in like… three months.

Trent was lingering out by a nearby trash can, Heather now approaching him. They both flirted a little and then shot me a glance at the same time. Talking about me, huh?

"What?" I asked, loud enough that they could hear me over the buzz of the hallway.

The two looked away.

…

Around lunch, I grabbed my tray and went to sit next to Pixie Corpse, hoping to find out what the hell was going on.

Reaper smirked at me and made space for my tray. "About time bro…"

"About time, what?" I asked roughly, dropping my food onto the table. Everyone winced.

"You… Gwen?"

"Ugh! What about me and Gwen? What's been going on today?" I groaned, plopping down onto my seat.

I fucking hated gossip.

"Aren't you two going now?" Marilyn asked, lacing her fingers with Reaper's.

"What? No, man. We're just friends." Who said we were going out?

Did she tell LeShawna about our kiss?

Shit, if she did… we were both screwed.

"Then what about Harold? I heard from Noah who heard from Sadie that LeShawna got told by Harold that you told Izzy that you and Gwen were going out…" Pixie Corpse notified, brushing her purple hair away from her pale face. Gossipmonger.

I took a second to comprehend what she'd said.

Izzy talked to me and Harold told LeShawna and she told Sadie and Sadie told Noah and Noah told Pixie.

Right?

"What a fucking lie! I never said anything like that!" I yelled, thinking back to the last time I saw Harold and Izzy in the same room as me… Video Planet, duh!

Oh, he was _so_ gonna get it.

**Gwen**

I pulled my hoodie over my head, grabbing the first thing off the lunch's food line and dashing towards my table.

Duncan was getting back up just as I'd gotten there.

Thank God.

He caught my gaze for what must've been a second…But it felt like minutes.

I dropped my eyes, trying to remember what Bridgette had told me. I had to stay calm… keep cool.

He'd left his lunch to visit the nerd table, which was conveniently placed next to the trash cans, and had ended up stuffing Harold in a waste bin.

Leaving me and my three gawking goth pals to chat.

"So… you're _not_ going out?" Reaper asked, looking slightly bummed. He was always shipping us since the first time he laid eyes on Duncan.

I never really _did_ hear the end of how 'perfect' we were for each other…

Reaper was such a girl.

"No. It's just a rumor."

"Heather's fault, I presume?" Marilyn asked, taking a bite out of her pizza.

I gave her a nod, pulling the tin lid off my pudding.

Apparently, Trent saw how my area was Duncan-less and took it as an opportunity to walk over and poke at me some more.

Asshole.

He leaned into the table, a hand running through that thick black hair that I had now grown to detest.

"So I heard you changed your Facebook status, Gwen?" He asked, giving me a fake smile.

I didn't exactly get a chance to reply, Duncan was already talking.

"What's it to you?" My friend's voice sounded vicious when he took on that tone…

Trent went frigid, and so did I, as Duncan stood next to where I sat, looking ready to pounce at any moment.

He was right to back me up… if Duncan didn't beat him up, I'm sure I would've…

**Duncan**

When I made my way back to my table, I was definitely not expecting to see Joe Jonas talking to Gwen.

"So I heard you changed your Facebook status, Gwen?" I overheard as I pulled my way through the messy lunch tables and lanky teens.

I couldn't help it, I just had to cut in, "What's it to you?"

I made my way to where Gwen sat, making sure Trent didn't get any closer than he already was.

"I'm sorry, Duncan, but I don't believe I was talking to you."

"I don't have a Facebook, Trent." Gwen said spitefully, her dark eyes looking like a warning sign that Elvis obviously was not listening to.

"Heh…Not what I heard from Heather." He muttered, grinning unkindly as he glanced over to the queen bee…

That's when I snapped. I lashed out, punching the guy in the face before he could look back down to Gwen. He stumbled back as a result, and before he could get back up I tackled him to the dirty floor and wouldn't stop punching him until I saw blood.

In less than seconds, there was a crowd, but I couldn't hear what was going on. I was too busy trying to turn this guy's face into raw meat.

"Back the fuck up, faggot!" He spit out, throwing a fist up and managing to hit me in the jaw. It didn't hurt at the moment. Pixie Corpse hurriedly stood, grabbing a fistful of my green hair and yanking me up.

The blood rushing through my ears wasn't really allowing me to hear what she was screaming into my ears… but the word "Suspended" caught my attention and drew me back.

I let her pull me off of Trent… I let her crouch down next to him… and I let her whisper something most likely morbid and obscene into the Backstreet Boy's ear, leaving him more scarred that my beating.

"He's not worth it, Duncan. You're gonna get expelled." She whispered, grabbing my arm and digging into it with her long black nails.

I towered the guy, his nose and mouth dripping blood, my fist shaking from pain… Pain I didn't feel right then. I looked over at Gwen, but she was gone.

Pixie was right… he wasn't worth this shit.

My hand flew up to ruffle my messed up hair, glancing around at the crowd of shocked teens.

"Someone take this clown to the nurse! He _fell down the damn __**stairs**_!" Reaper shouted, a glare meeting anyone who said otherwise.

I loved my friends.

**Gwen**

This was way too much to handle on a Monday…

I couldn't just avoid Heather, Trent, _and_ Duncan…

I mean, I wanted to KILL Heather.

I also wanted to slap the shit out of Trent for being such a fucking cock sucker.

And Duncan? Well, at the moment I didn't know whether I wanted to kiss him or punch him.

He knew he wasn't allowed to fight people for me. We'd made a deal. He wouldn't fight anyone because of me, and I'd spray paint whatever Duncan wanted.

He broke a promise… a deal.

And now, not only was the school going to be talking about me and Duncan, but they'd be talking about how he beat up my ex.

_Ugh, God, why do you hate me?_

I sat there, on the floor of the girl's restroom, my half eaten pudding on the floor and my head tucked into the hole my knees and chest made when I'd draw them together. I'd always found it to be a very comforting position.

I'd just call my mom and she'd pick me up… all of this gossip would die out eventually… right?

Then I heard it. That soft, obnoxious tone I'd hated since the first day she spoke.

"Gwenny? What are you doing on the bathroom floor?" She asked, walking into the bathroom alone… Surprising she didn't have her clones with her. "Y'know what? Don't bother getting up, you belong there." Heather spat, looking down at me as if I was a parasite or something.

I had two choices…

I could stay quiet… keep cool, and let her beat me up with her heels that were totally against the school's crappy dress code.

Or I could totally lose it.

You can guess which one I went with.

"You know something, Heather? Don't even say anything… You've ruined what little I had of a social life already… Are you happy now? …Or do you want more? Because I can't give you anything else, okay? So just leave me the fuck alone!" I screamed, pulling myself up off my fetal position and into a violent stance, gripping my pudding coated silver spoon like a weapon.

I should've beaten her up…

Too bad she knew better.

"Calm the hell down, Goth Girl." Heather scoffed, backing up and exiting the bathroom.

After the bell rang and everyone started flooding the girl's room, I slid into my next class and was called to the Principal's office not long after I took my seat.

I was, no doubt, headed there for no reason other than Heather snitching on me… for something I didn't do.

Oh, the number of time's that I'd been framed by her… This would be about… hmm, the 38th time?

I sat there, waiting for Mr. Morrison to finish scolding some poor sap, and when the door finally swung open, Duncan strode out clutching his third pink slip this year.

Suspended.

He glimpsed at me, taking me in with those observant blue eyes in less than seconds… then he gave me what was almost a smile from underneath that deep frown.

"_We need to talk_" He mouthed, continuing towards the office door. His head turned a bit, the corner of his mouth moving up to form a smirk as he looked at me once more and walked off, stuffing the slip into his pocket.

Just as I snuck past the secretary to go after Duncan, Morrison called my name and I had to drag myself back to the Principal's office.

I took a seat in the already familiar swiveling chair, watching as Morrison looked up from his computer.

"You threatened Heather Chou with a… spoon, Miss Gray?

"So? She threatens me with her mouth on a daily basis…. I don't see _her_ in your office." I defended, crossing my arms over my chest, daring him to fight with my logic.

The worst he could do was give me a detention for talking back.

"Well then why don't you talk to your counselor about Heather and her threats?"

"Because _I_ like to deal with my _own_ problems. Funny, I heard that doing that kind of thing prepares you for the future… And it's kind of hard to do that when your 'problem' is constantly sending you to your fucking office."

"Watch that tone, young lady. You've already received two detention slips this year, would you like another?"

If I got a third one, I'd be suspended just like Duncan… which was sounding better the more I thought about it, even if I was mad at him.

"Sure, whatever gets me the hell out of here." I muttered, picking at my black and red nails, waiting for him to pass me my suspension form and the third pink slip. After signing whatever he told me to, I shot up, grabbed the pink paper and crumpled it in my fists, storming out and slamming his door.

"Happy fucking holidays!" I shouted, making the secretary gasp as I continued to my class in a _very_ foul mood.

Everyone looked up as I walked in with my boots and tossed the pink slip into the nearest trash can, Duncan scooting his chair over so that I'd sit next to him.

"I'm mad at you." I huffed, dropping down onto the green school chair and placing my attention on the board until he elbowed me.

"Why?" He asked, hushed but still oblivious to the fact that his kiss and his overprotective-ness were irking me.

"Because you broke a deal."

"_I'm sorry_? He was being a huge dick and you were just sitting there, taking it. Was I supposed to stand around and let him fuck with you? Hell no, deal is off." He said, his blue pen digging into a separate paper to scrawl his name in messy handwriting.

"I was handling it. Everything was under control until you threw that punch."

"I'd hate to see out of control, then." He said, rolling his eyes.

My anger didn't last. He elbowed me and whispered something about Mrs. O'Halloran and her nasty feet, and it got me laughing.

Once the lesson had started and my notepad was in place, Duncan and I had a full blown conversation.

_**What happened?**_ _**What did you get caught for? **_He wrote, the enthusiasm rolling off of the words he wrote.

Surprisingly, just being around Duncan made me happy. He always seemed to put me in a good mood, no matter how pissed I was…

Even if I was supposed to be pissed at him.

He wasn't even doing anything, and already I was as happy as a lark.

**Heather framed me. See you at home next week btw. I got suspended.**I wrote, smiling to myself as I drew a little winky face and passed him the notebook.

"What?" He whispered, grinning to himself.

"Said I attacked her with a spoon, so I cursed out Morrison and I got suspended." I muttered back, smiling as he shook his head in approval.

Bridgette was right… things wouldn't be awkward, no matter what we did with each other. It's like he was determined to make things totally normal, and I couldn't resist giving in to him.

_**Good job babe.**_

I checked the board for a second, tricking my teacher into believing I was listening.

**And um… you said we needed to talk? **

_**Yeah. About that rumor **_He jotted down, pushing the booklet back to me.

**Who do you think started it?** I wrote, writing the things our teacher put down on the chalk board on another sheet so I wouldn't fall behind.

_**LeShawna. Harold told her about something he misheard me say and it spread like wildfire**_

**What did you say that he misheard?**

_**Izzy asked me if we were going out and he thought I said yes. **_

**Good job, sweetheart. **I wrote, mocking his pet names as our teacher shot me a glare.

Caught.

"I have a feeling that if we continue with this whole note passing thing, that rumor will just get bigger." I whispered, glancing over at my best friend. He nodded and slept off the rest of our time left in class while I took notes.

We agreed to keep our distances at school and informed our group of our plan, finishing off our last week at school and then getting an extra week of vacation because of our suspensions.

Yay us…

I managed to just… _forget_ about the kiss. It never happened.

Maybe it was just a daydream?

Psh, yeah right…

No daydream felt that good.

Anyhow, that whole extra week, we tricked our parents into thinking we were going to school, when really, we were off getting extremely high at the junkyard. I packed my book bag with lunches and old books that we could use to fuse our fire. On Tuesday, we climbed up the snowy car hill and tobogganed down it on a trash lid for _hours_. Thursday, me and Duncan got so high that we ended up voicing over the pigeons that stood on a nearby electricity chord.

I could never stay mad at him…

He made it too hard.

Finally, Friday, Duncan and I sat in the front seats, me in the passenger, Duncan in the driver's as always, bickering about what radio station to leave on.

"RockDétente is playing some good stuff, Duncan!"

"C'mon Gwen, everything on that station's French!"

"So what?"

"Just switch back to Rythme FM."

"But they're playing Chris Brown music." I whined, watching as Duncan flipped the dial and finally found a decent station that was playing AFI.

After a few minutes, I reclined my seat, looking up at the crappy roof of the van, then over to Duncan, who had also reclined his seat.

He waved at me.

I rolled my eyes and pulled my seat back up.

He copied me.

Silence…

Well, that was a first.

Maybe he wanted me to say something?

"So… how's work?"

"It sucks." He replied lamely, running a finger over the broken fabric of the seat.

I had to say something…

Anything…

And that's when I thought of it.

I'd been repressing the thought of Duncan pinning me down to the mattress of the van for almost two weeks now and it was killing me already.

I had to talk to him about it _sometime_.

And now was that time.

_Here goes nothing._

**Duncan**

I heard Gwen take in a deep breath while I picked at a scab on my arm.

"…Duncan… I need to talk to you…"

I smiled and dropped my hand, looking over at my pasty friend, "Shoot."

My silent game had worked…

She was going to bring it up first… which meant she either liked it, or wanted me to stop.

Which we both knew I wouldn't do.

"Well…umm…..When…" She fidgeted with her fingers, glancing my way for a second, "…When we kissed…"

She caught my smirk and immediately looked away, her face flushing.

"I…"

Why was she so damn cute?

"You…liked it?" I asked jokingly, trying my best to hide all of that optimism in my voice. It'd give me away for sure.

"…Forget it." Gwen sighed, still looking out the car window to avoid my gaze.

Ugh, now she decides to not talk about it… after she brings it up?

Girls.

"Tch, no, c'mon, I wanna hear what you gotta say."

"It's just that… I…" She ran a head over her face, embarassed. "Just forget it." she repeated, sinking into her seat.

This is around the time I messed up… or maybe I didn't mess up.

**Gwen**

"Look, I'm sorry if I freaked you out, but… You don't have to overreact. It's just a kiss… We can kiss and still be chill with each other." He mumbled, wiggling those eyebrows suggestively.

What? Did he seriously just imply we make out and still be friends?

Sorry, but I did _not_ work that way!

"No we can't!" I yelped, my eyes growing wide. I couldn't look at him… not when he was staring me down like that.

"Okay, if you don't want me to do it again… I won't." Duncan mumbled, sitting up from his slumped position on his reclined seat.

"That's what you said last time… why should I trust you?"

I heard him shuffling in his seat so he was turned completely towards me.

"Beeecause I'm your BFF?"

I blinked and looked over at the guy I had fallen so hard over. My BFF…

I couldn't lose him… my best friend.

I wouldn't.

"Look, I don't know what you're freaking out over… I mean, we're still cool! Watch." He muttered leaning forward so that the tip of his nose touched mine. I forgot how to breathe.

"See? Totally normal." He whispered, careful when he used his words.

I couldn't accept the fact that he was leaning in closer until all I could see was his eyes. His breath hit my mouth and I suppressed a shiver as his upper lip touched mine.

"You promised." I choked, my voice cracking as he pulled away, chuckling to himself.

"No, I didn't. I said _I wouldn't do it anymore_…"

"Well, I want you to _promise_." I huffed, my arms crossed as he rolled his eyes, lowering the volume on the radio.

"Why?" He asked, the annoyed tone in his voice sounding ever so cocky.

I was honestly exasperated by then, "Why do you feel the urge to kiss me so badly?"

Duncan groaned, "Because I'm into you, and I _know_ you like _me_… I just don't know why you're in denial…"

"I'm not in denial!" I yelled back, wanting to plug my ears so that I wouldn't have to listen to him and his logic. But I heard too much, "...Wait …You're into me?"

"Obviously! Just give it up Gwen… You like me too…"

"…I don't want to…"

"You don't want to what?" He asked, his brow raised curiously.

"I don't want… to like you."

"Why?"

"Because…" I struggled for words, be he seemed to know…

He always knew when it came to me.

Like I was an open book.

"Because of Trent? Or school? That's BS, Sunshine. I won't do nothing to you… I'm not gonna hurt you…"

Bingo.

That's how he got me to turn back to him.

"How do I know that?"

"God, will you just shut up?" He groaned, assaulting me with those forceful lips. The ones that made me want to explode because of the epileptic butterflies that thrashed around in the pit of my stomach.

And to think that just one person could make me feel like this.

"D-Duncan…" I gasped, blinking wildly as I stared at his mouth… and those lips. They moved onto mines again, not letting me speak as he leaned in closer so he had me backed up against the frozen window.

I was trapped, and I loved it…

And around then was when I realized, that even if I tried, I couldn't get rid of Duncan…

Whether he wanted to kiss me or toboggan down a hill with me… He wasn't going anywhere or changing any time soon…

He wouldn't stop being my friend just because he was with me…

And he'd stop at nothing to see me happy…

But could I really have my cake and eat it too?

Or was karma fucking with me?

Because if she was, I'd say she'd tortured me enough at school…

I prayed that she wasn't, because in the end, I let my hormones take over me. That wet sensation on my lips wasn't enough, as our breathing got harsher and our tongues began to lash out.

Never had I felt so warm in the winter than I did at that moment.

"Duncan…" I breathed, pressing a hand to his chest as to give me some space.

He backed off.

"Sunshine?"

"Let's just… take things slow…" I panted, frozen at the feel of Duncan's icy fingers pushing past the folds of my sweater and onto my waist.

When had those gotten there?

"…I could do that." He muttered, grinning as he moved himself away from me. I reacted too soon.

My hand flew up to grab at anything I could. I ended up gripping his sleeve.

It was enough consent for him to continue his attack.

And I wasn't about to stop him.

* * *

* * *

**REVIEW?**

_Please? :D_


	10. Chapter 10

_So sorry for the lack of update. School's been hectic. I'll try to work on the story, but I barely have any time to myself anymore… Hope this chapter doesn't completely suck._

_LOVE, Lovett_

_P.S. I added this chapter last second, that's why it's so short. Got the next one **already written**, so, updating will take about another week._

_

* * *

_

**Gwen**

We decided we'd be better off taking things at a slower pace. We weren't dating, but we weren't "Talking", and we definitely weren't _just friends_ anymore… we were in-between.

Whenever we weren't joking around or talking about running off to in an abandoned warehouse, we were making out. We made out until I honestly couldn't breathe… then we talked as if nothing had happened…

No complaints.

We'd spent a solid week out in the snow, and I was as sick as a dog… which meant Duncan was also as sick as a dog, because with all of the swapped spit, we had to have caught each other's colds.

I woke up Christmas day with a stuffy nose and a cold breeze hitting my cheek. I sat up to see my window pulled open and a gift bag on the floor under it.

Duncan.

I stood and looked down to see his footprints in the snow… and I smiled.

My hand dug into the bag after I'd shut my window, pulling out my Asylum book, which had a sticky note on it that read:

_Merry X-mas, Sunshine.  
Left this in the van about a week ago, and you haven't really bothered to pick it up, so here. Tell Toby and your mom I send my love,_

_- Duncan_

_P.S. Any chance we might get to see each other today? ;)_

There was more in the bag.

Four new video games for my brother, and a shiny new phone book for my mother, because Duncan knew how forgetful she could be, what with having three jobs.

He also tossed in that **Camp Chainsaw Killer** movie for me, and one of his little wooden skull carvings.

I grabbed my brother's present and put my mother's gift on her dresser for when she came back from work.

Once I had reached the living room, I caught sight of Toby, tuning up that new Les Paul my mother had broken her back to get him.

"Happy Christmas, Squirt." I said, kissing his cheek lightly. He wiped at the lipstick with his sleeve and grinned.

"Back at ya, sis."

"Duncan got you these." I mumbled, plopping down next to my younger brother and watching his eyes sparkle as I handed him **Left 4 Dead II**, **Silent Hill**, **F.E.A.R.** and **BioShock 2**.

"Can you please marry this guy, Gwen?"

"_Marry_? You know I'm not looking to settle down, Toby!" I shouted jokingly, standing once more to get something sweet to eat. The tune my brother played caught my attention, making me leave the door of the kitchen open so I could hear.

Those first chords had to be **Patience** by Guns 'n' Roses. My brother had frigging skillz.

"Jeez, could you play something a bit more depressing?" I shouted, stuffing my face with cookies.

"Shut up!" He yelled back with a laugh, changing up his tune to something a bit more Jack Johnson.

Mom came home early, and she brought us some yummy Thai food, not the crappy take-out kind. We ate lunch, talked about the weather… and around four, I was off headed for Duncan's house.

**Duncan**

I hated Christmas. Worst holiday ever.

Especially now that I was rich.

Before, no one knew what to get me, because I was so… peculiar? So they just got me gift cards and cash…

But now… there was really no point to Christmas.

My grandparents came over, which made Dad get even MORE uptight, and Ma went on a freaking rampage about gifts and shirt sizes.

It was almost four… Gwen should've been barging into my house with my presents I didn't need by now.

Almost as if on cue, I heard our secret knock and rushed down the stairs, pulling the door open to let the cool winter breeze into my house.

"Merry Christmas!" She said happily, walking past me and hugging my grandmother who sat cozily on my dark purple couch. Gwen always made Memaw smile, despite her oddly colored hair.

"Happy Christmas, dear." I heard Memaw sigh.

Gwen greeted my family, surprisingly coming in empty handed.

"Hey, Sweetheart." I said, drawing attention to myself so Doyle would get off of her.

"Hey stud." She muttered, pulling herself away from my older brother gladly, sliding up towards my room. I followed her sweet ass up the stairs and into my darkened room, pinning her to my bed.

I heard that little giggle come out of her mouth and did the only thing I could think of when we were in a situation like this.

I kissed her blue lips, knowing that when I pulled away, she'd be a nervous mess.

Taking things slow was actually easier than you would think…

There was plenty of smooching…

Like now.

I had my hand sliding down Gwen's shirt, wanting to move further to grab at her breast… but I contained myself.

Would it be totally cheesy if I said I was the luckiest guy _ever_ right now?

How had I even gotten my hands on Gwen?

…Okay, enough corny shit.

I did _not_ think about stuff like this.

Ick.

Anyways, we did what we usually did.

Watch our Scary Christmas movies, **Psycho Santa**, **Black Christmas**… the usual…

And of course, make out.

After a few hours of sucking face and spooning, we sat back up to watch the killer gauging out the sorority girls' eyes.

"Oh, gross!" I shouted. I felt Gwen chuckling in my grasp.

Gwen stayed for dinner, and I invited her family.

Toby and Mrs. Gray arrived soon, our table already set. The adults all sat at the dinner table, conversing about God knows what, while Gwen, Toby, Doyle, Mike, Alex and me all sat in the living room, watching one of those shitty comedy movies as we ate on paper plates.

Toby and Alex talked about their favorite bands and Doyle fawned over Gwen. I kept my eyes on the screen, not really paying much attention.

I liked how things weren't really awkward with me and Gwen.

I liked how we could make out and touch and not feel weird afterwards.

I liked how our families got along and how we were already practically related.

How would they all react if we started dating?

(Why was I thinking about junk like this?)

Doyle would flip, for sure.

Mike elbowed me, his head nodding towards Doyle and Gwen.

"Looks like our darling brother is getting a little too close for comfort with your girlfriend."

"Doyle, could you back the fuck up?" I said, grabbing a soda and taking a swig as he let go of Gwen.

Squishing her was not a good thing! He could break her!

After dinner, Gwen and I walked Toby and her mom back home, but we decided to take a stroll.

We ended up walking around the snow covered playground watching the stars appear in the sky from the swing sets.

Her swing squeaked as she pushed herself back and forth on it, looking up at the infinite balls of fire that floated in space, being held up by gravity or something like that.

I took a seat next to her, my hands still deep in my sweater's pockets and I swung in sync with her.

I wanted things to be like this forever…

**Gwen**

I looked up at the stars, watching for those three big ones that made Orion's Belt. Duncan swung next to me, his sniffling distracting me from my stargazing.

"Toby says thanks." I whispered, looking over to my friend as he ran a hand through the green hair atop his head.

"It's nothing… Last night I dreamt that one of us died."

He knew it caught me by surprise, "…That's cheerful. Who was it?" I asked, now curious as to what was up with him today. He _did_ seem a bit fidgety.

"…Me."

"Did you die poetically? Any last words?" I joked, leaning back as if I was dead.

"Someone shot me. And nothing happened."

"So… Are you trying to tell me that you have God problems? Because I already knew that."

He chuckled, looking up with a grimace, "…You were the one that shot me." He mumbled, kicking at some snow with his Converse.

He was going to get frostbite or something.

"… Any reason I killed you?"

"Can't remember..."

"…Did it hurt?" I asked, turning in my swing.

"Just for a second. But it doesn't matter… you were worth dying over."

I decided not to ask.

Before I could compose a reply, Duncan kissed me. It was awfully romantic, even though I had no idea what he had dreamt and this wasn't really a romantic conversation.

"Let's play a game." He muttered, standing from his swing and climbing the rope stairs to the playground set.

I followed him, "What kind of game?"

"You'll be the Prince and I'll be the Princess." He said, giving me a crummy curtsy and pushing me lightly down to the ground.

I laughed. "Oh, Princess, I cannot live without you! Will you please watch **Bloodbath 2 **with me?" I asked, faking a deep manly voice.

"Oh, Prince! You're so handsome, of course I will!" Duncan squealed out in a mock lady accent, watching me as I watched him.

"Prince, what are you doing next week, for the year's end?"

"I'm pretty sure I'm free, Princess. Would you like to go out that day?"

"Oh, I'd love to!" Duncan said, not out of my view as he ducked behind a few bars and into one of the slides.

"No happy Nude Year this time, though… right?"

He sneezed, just before sliding down the slide that ended right beside me.

"Nah, I'm over that. God, Pop was so pissed." He reminisced, sliding down the bright blue tube.

He came out backwards, launching himself into a pile of snow.

"Pshh! Ahhhahaha!" I laughed, grabbing at my ribs as I helped him up and out of the wet slush.

He threw a light punch, and I threw another back, making him back up onto a bench.

"Cold?" I asked, walking up to him, holding up my fist like a threat.

"Not when you're around." He replied, grabbing hold of my wrist and pulling me down to meet his lips.

"Merry Christmas, Sweetheart."

I grinned at him, the wet of his mouth making my chapped lips feel moist once more.

Then I turned around and sneezed.

"Hachoo!"

"Bless you!" Duncan laughed, scooping me up and tossing me over his snowy shoulder.

I didn't bother struggling.

**Duncan**

Work sucked.

My parents had put all of my cash into a college fund, because they were positive I'd flunk out of high school soon, so I had to work my ass off for any cash I wanted.

Even if it was Gwen's birthday present, they wouldn't let me take out fifty bucks.

I stood around Video Planet all day, like an idiot, bored out of my mind as I watched the same damn commercials replay on the four different television screens spread around the room.

Dorris ran around, stuffing movies in their right place, while I scanned DVDs and took credit cards.

I couldn't wait till the weekend.

New Years was gonna be awesome.

I think I was planning _way_ too much in advance.

I was thinking about what we'd be doing for Gwen's birthday, Valentine's Day in February… I wanted to have asked her out by then.

_I am such a fucking schoolgirl._

I thought, sniffling as I walked into my house. Gram called me from the couch.

"Duncan…Let me ask you somethin'… are you and Gwendolyn together yet?"

"What?" I asked, plopping down next to her brittle figure.

"Don't play dumb with me, Duncan. I'll cuff you if I hafta." She said, spunky tone and all. She would probably still be out there chasing bad guys if it weren't for her bad back.

"… I'm working on it, Memaw."

* * *

_**REVIEW!**_

_I'd love to hear your feedback, darlings._


	11. Chapter 11

_I dunno… something about this chapter seems off to me. Maybe it was just the sudden change of scenery or something, but it bothers me…_

_Anyways, tell me what you think?_

* * *

**Duncan**

When we were eight, I taught Gwen how to ride her bike up and down steep hills.

Not because I wanted to test her endurance, or teach her how to be fast in case she ever needed to outrun the cops… but because it was fun.

The skill came in handy anyways, though.

When we were twelve and I was fresh out of Juvie, I taught Gwen how to use a lighter, and how to pop open a pocket knife, because after seeing what I'd seen in Juvenile Hall, I wanted her to have brain smarts _and_ street smarts …

Because I knew I wouldn't be around forever…

I knew I'd be back in Juvie soon.

When we were thirteen, I taught Gwen how to climb up and not look down. And if she fell, I'd always be around to catch her.

…And if I wasn't around, she'd always land on the ground (Give or take a few broken bones.)

I taught her to not be afraid of falling.

But what was happening to us now…

This was a different type of falling.

I could tell, because of how she looked at me now.

She'd looked at me that way before, except, she did her best to hide it… Like that night when I took off my shirt at her door because I was soaked to the bone…

The look of admiration and longing…

She looked at me like that freely now.

And so did I.

Only problem now was that I couldn't convince her _not_ to be scared of falling anymore…

Trent had stolen all trust she had in men.

Lucky me…

**Gwen**

After our agreement in the van, things went smoothly… We continued our usual lives, watching movies and talking about the same junk we always did… Only now we made out all the time.

Duncan was a great kisser…

Christmas flew by, the snow beneath our feet turning to slush, but refusing to melt away.

Duncan continued to go to work in Video Planet after his parents locked up all of his Lottery cash for his college funds.  
As for me? My mother had been working extra hours to get me a car for my eighteenth birthday… but she ended up giving it to me early.

It wasn't the 1967 Mustang I wanted, but it had wheels and a heater.

I really couldn't complain.

Duncan taught me how to drive and drift in my 'new' rusty _used_ Yugo, practicing on the late nights just before New Years, in a tiny parking lot near to where he worked.

Thursday night, Bridgette forwarded me a message.

**Bridgette **_- Pack up! Carpooling to go to the beach for New Years this weekend!_

The beach? I was definitely no common sight when it came to the beach, but it would definitely give me a break from all of the snow.

"Mom? We busy this week?"

"No, hun, Toby's going over to Geoff's house and I'm just going to try and catch some Z's. Why?"

"Bridgette's inviting me out for the week. To the beach."

"Sounds fun! Go ahead!"

Why wasn't she questioning me? Asking me questions about who was going? Why wasn't she scolding me that I was far too young to be driving around with Bridge? Because my mother immediately assumed Duncan was coming.

I secretly hoped he wasn't.

No one knew about Mine and Duncan's shenanigans… well, Bridgette knew that we kissed once, but I'd made sure not to tell anyone anything about us anymore… I couldn't risk anymore embarrassing rumors at school

I needed a break, and spending New Years with Bridgette sounded good.

An escape from all of the crazy.

I grabbed my phone and pressed my fingers to the keys.

**Me - **_Done._

**Duncan**

Two words.

ROAD. TRIP.

We were all carpooling with Geoff.

Him, Bridgette, DJ, Gwen and me, all headed for the beach for New Years in Geoff's Altima.

I packed my duffle bag with enough clothes to last me five days, because I knew I'd end up throwing up or spilling beer on at least five of the articles I'd picked out. I packed the extra condoms too, just in case Gwen got frisky, or whatever…

_Just in case!_

Anyways, I woke up on Friday, early, and once it was time to cram into the car, Geoff, Gwen and I shared the back seat, while DJ and Bridgette hogged the front.

The people in back seat were to sleep while they could, and the two in the front were to keep each other up and lead us to the beach.

It was just a six hour drive, so the earlier we got up, the earlier we'd get there. Geoff took one window and I took the other, leaving Gwen in the middle. She would get to pick the shoulder she would sleep on for the next hour and a half.

I wasn't expecting her to cuddle up to Geoff, but she did… then she realized that Geoff snored and she moved over and rested her head onto my shoulder.

I don't remember what happened after that… I was too busy sleeping. I do, however, remember that when I woke up, we were at a pit stop and I had to drive, because DJ was about to pass out.

It was getting warmer with every inch we drove. I couldn't wait to get to the beach…

Sure, we couldn't really swim in the freezing water, and we couldn't really drink while we were on the beach, but with me providing everyone with the best fake IDs in all of Canada, we could easily slip into a club and dance the night away until the countdown.

After taking a piss and eating breakfast, everyone huddled into the car, Bridgette and DJ now sitting in the back, sleeping. Geoff quickly took a seat next to the surfer, meaning that Gwen would have to keep me awake for the next hour.

Fun.

Let's just say, Gwen was not an early riser.

Once we were on the road, Gwen plugged in her iPod to the radio and put the volume low enough so that it didn't stir anyone. She struggled to keep awake, but kept herself up long enough to direct me through the morning traffic.

"Go to the next exit on the right… It's about four miles off." She muttered groggily, pressing her pale hand to her face.

"Talk to me, Sweetheart. I'm falling asleep."

"Okay…Now that you're rich, we can go to that concert…" Gwen mused.

"Which one?" I asked jokingly.

"Three Days Grace." She replied, almost a bark.

"Jeez, chill out there, Gothy."

"Oh, bite me, you _know_ I'm not a morning person." Gwen grumbled, squeezing those dark eyes shut.

I let Gwen sleep and drove for two hours, stopping at the closest pit stop when I could no longer hold my eyelids up.

Geoff drove and I slept for about an hour until we hit traffic.

We got to the beach around 9:30 and rented a cheap motel by the shore, all of us taking a snooze for about two hours once we unloaded all of our bags.

Neptune's Paradise was no five star stay, but it had a nice view of the beach and all you had to do was step out and you were there…

It was still too cold to go swimming, but there was no wind and the temperature was definitely warm enough to wear my long sleeved shirt. Bridgette wanted to walk the beach, so Geoff went along with her while DJ, Gwen and I searched for lunch.

The three of us walked about a block until we found a pizzeria and took a seat outside.

"So, Deej, how would you feel about going clubbing tonight?" I asked, sucking at the straw in my soda, letting the bubbly fill my mouth.

DJ looked over at me, "T-Tonight? How about tomorrow? All I want to do is chill and buy touristy clothes today…"

"Gwen, clubbing?"

"Not today, Duncan… We still have tomorrow… There's gonna be a beach party, anyways. Can we just hang out today?"

"Ugh, fine. You guys blow." I frowned, looking over the place… Not too shabby.

Plentiful amount of girls to look at while Gwen wasn't around… decent food, a club or a bar in every corner…And the beach party.

This wasn't so bad.

Gwen decided to go back to the hotel room, leaving me with DJ to browse around for those stupid iron-on T-shirts and crummy boogie boards for the rest of the afternoon.

It nearly killed me knowing that DJ had wasted over 70 dollars on _clothes_.

C'mon seriously?_ Clothes?_

Well… whatever. I didn't really care after I reminded myself that I still had a safe full of cash. Me and the big guy walked back into the motel, past the dirty pool and up the stairs, to the only room on the third floor. It was the biggest and stood out from the rest of the architecture of the place.

Gwen was in her PJs, ready for bed as she opened up the pullout couch... And Bridgette and Geoff were breaking out the liquor.

Geoff had gotten me into drinking when we were just 16, and after all of that partying, I quickly became obsessed with alcohol. I didn't really like the flavor, but acquired a taste for it soon enough.

Alcohol made me do some pretty dumb shit, but whatever…

I just loved how it made me feel.

Gwen stood and grabbed a cup, shoving it into my hand.

"This is all you're getting. You can drink all you want tomorrow, but not now."

"Why?" I sneered.

"Because if you get drunk, I'll be the one who's stuck watching you barf into that nasty toilet all night. One cup tonight, then tomorrow, we can all go clubbing and we'll all get fucked up. Together."

"Fine." I said, liking how she explained things to me as if I was five. I took a quick sip at whatever it was in my cup, and it was hella strong. I winced as the liquid burnt my throat and took a seat on the couch, er…bed.

"DJ, can you inflate the extra mattress? It's by my clothes!" Bridgette asked as she popped open a bag of chips from the kitchen.

DJ, who was in the bedroom, unpacking, shouted back, "Yeah, hold up."

Our sleeping arrangements were unknown as of that point, but none of us really minded. I plopped next to Gwen on the pullout.

Geoff cleared things up by claiming the room. Bridgette joined him.

That meant that DJ would take the inflatable mattress and sleep on the kitchen floor, while Gwen and I shared the pullout in the living room.

No doubt, the living room was super creepy, but me and Gwen could handle it. Night fell quickly and everyone settled down. DJ moved his mattress into the kitchen, refusing any drinks and going straight to bed after his quick shower.

I kicked off my pants and left them on the floor, along with my shirt. I'd bathe in the morning.

Geoff and Bridgette decided to shower together, leaving me and my goth babe alone, watching some really old horror flick on the motel's four channel television.

"What'd you do today, Pasty?" I asked, taking another quick swig of my drink.

"Nothing really… I called my mom, told her we got here safe… Took a stroll, got sun burnt."

"How on earth do you get burnt? There's no sun outside! No way you're _that_ white."

"Oh, I'm _that_ white." She replied, engrossed by the blood on the fuzzy screen.

It was some creepy magician sawing off his own arm. Crazy old horror films.

**Gwen**

I had no idea that the night would be so much fun.

Miles away from home, in a dirty old motel, up on the third story watching The Wizard of Gore on the pullout couch with him, and I already knew what was going on in his mind.

It wouldn't be long until he got bored of bloody naked girls.

He punched me in the arm. Playfully.

I punched him back, grinning as he set down his still half full glass.

"Oh, so you wanna play?" I asked, wrestling him onto his side.

He managed to pin me down.

"Pinned ya."

I tossed around until I was over him, but just as I'd gotten his hands down onto the bed, he flipped me over and repeated, "Pinned ya again."

"Not for long," I whispered back, jerking my knee upwards so that I hit his… Y'know.

"Fuck! My balls!" Duncan groaned, lying back onto the bed in that little curled ball shape. I took it as a chance to climb on to the overdramatic punk and pin him down.

"Looks like _I_ pinned _you_, drama queen."

His expression quickly changed from the knotted pain look to the sexy lusty one.

His hips, which remained right below mine, trusted upwards to grind against my crotch.

"Duncan!" I gasped, mostly just a mixture shock and provocation.

He chuckled, pulling me down onto his chest. "What?"

"We're not alone in here!" I whispered, shooting a panicky look towards the corner of the inflatable mattress that peeked out through the kitchen arch.

"Oh please Gwen, you know that DJ sleeps like a rock… and we _both_ know what Geoff and Bridge are up to."

"Doesn't mean we have to be doing the same things that they are!" I argued, pulling myself up to stare down at this boy who'd stolen my heart.

His face was the same, but what he was implying… it was too soon for me.

He watched me with a lazy grin, his eyes burning into my face, my neck… I sat up on his stomach as he spoke.

"It's fine… we can still make out. Right?" He asked, pulling his upper body up so that his surprisingly cool lips kissed mine.

I nodded, matching his devilish grin with one of my own as I grabbed the television remote and shut the thing off, letting darkness fill the room.

Whatever we decided to do now would be lacking the help of one of the 5 senses.

Duncan managed to slide his cold fingers down the elastic waist part of my PJ pants, grabbing at my rear while his tongue pushed against the inside of my cheek.

The moans coming out of Bridgette's mouth ricochet off the walls and made the two of us stop dead in our tracks.

"Oh my God… are they actually…?" I chuckled, pulling myself away from Duncan's.

"Pshh! Told you! Ahahah!" Duncan laughed, giggling like a school girl. My sheepish smile wouldn't come off, but no-doubt, I was still troubled at the fact that Bridgette was actually having sex.

"Shhh! I can't believe it. Have they no shame?" I mused, pulling up my pants that now lingered down by my knees.

"Heh… Guess not. Well, that's a turnoff…I'm gonna try to catch some Zs, alright, Sunshine?" Duncan whispered, scratching at the back of his head.

"Okay." I muttered back, not expecting the good night kiss.

It was soft… and warm, despite his cold lips.

I adjusted myself down onto a deflated pillow, doing my best to block out the sounds of the night.

Bridgette moaning and DJ snoring kept me up for a few minutes, but after I caught wind of that deep sound that was the thumping of Duncan's little black heart, I fell asleep.

I woke up on my belly, face pressed into the pillow, staring straight at Duncan's shirtless chest.

The glint of his nipple piercing made me grin stupidly as I analyzed how he breathed.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk… You should know better Gwen." I froze, whirling around to face DJ as he emerged from the kitchen. He was shaking his head, smiling wryly.

"Huh? I don't know what you're talking about." I replied quickly, sitting up and running a hand through my disheveled hair. I didn't expect to get pounced on from behind.

"Yeah, you do, Gwenny! You were checkin' me out!" Duncan laughed, pressing his knuckles roughly against my scalp to give me one hell of a noogie.

"Ow! I was not!" I yelped, hopping out of bed and clumsily tripping over Duncan's discarded pants. He laughed and then glanced up as Bridgette stormed out of the room, Geoff's big pink button shirt draped over her naked body.

"C'mon, babe, it was an accident!" He shouted, a loud thump being heard… he was probably putting on his boxers in a hurry.

"You are unbelievable! I cannot believe you!" She shouted, dragging her bag into the living room, where Duncan still sat on the pull out couch, and where DJ stood by the kitchen standing on the mattress so it deflated quicker.

Me? I rushed to her aid, shooting Duncan a nervous glance as he bolted into the room where Geoff was.

"What'd he do?" I asked, grabbing a pair of pants from her bag and handing them to her. She ignored my pleading. Bridgette could barely pull her clothing on, but once she did, it was like a natural instinct for her. She rushed to the door, but I managed to stop her.

"Bridgette! Calm down! What happened?" I demanded, blocking her from the door.

I guess the crazy followed me regardless.

So much for escaping…

* * *

**_REVIEW!_**

_Okay, I have no idea what Canadian beaches are like, and whether or not they're warm in the winter or whatever, but… I dunno, it's fiction, right? Anything goes! xD_

_LOVE, Lovett_


	12. Chapter 12

_Well, it's been a while since I updated, and I feel awful, but I was just having some problems with this chapter (I honestly think it came out totally lame) and I was trying to make it sound less fluffy than it originally ended up being when I first drafted it... I think I failed, but I just want to get this chapter out of the way. It took a while and I've been super busy with school, but here it is! Sorry it's a bit short, I hope you like it._

_And P.S, yeah, I edited it, cuz I just realized I could do that :D_

* * *

**Duncan**

I'll never forget the day Gwen's father died… Little Gwen seemed unable to take in the fact that she'd lost her father due to collision with a tree. He'd died in pain… it'd taken the police hours to find the car, and another few hours to get him out of the wreckage. By the time he was out on the stretcher, he'd lost enough blood to black out.

I'm pretty sure they woke him up before he died… Gwen said her goodbyes quickly, to spare herself the pain… but it followed her around, and I didn't know what to do to get her to smile again afterwards.

We went to the funeral. Geoff and his father, and me, my mother and Doyle. Mike was sick.

I don't remember much about what anyone said… I just remember feeling kinda empty… Gwen's father was what I expected out of my own… only, I never got what I expected.

All I got out of my dad was disappointment…

Not even a laugh.

I remember watching as they lowered the casket into the ground, my eyes catching Gwen as she dropped in a white rose, not bothering to shed a single tear.

What kind of eight year old girl didn't cry at her own father's funeral?

Gwen.

She hated crying in public… so she didn't do it, for fear of being melodramatic …

Three weeks in, her permanent depression was not budging… I tried all of our inside jokes and silly pranks… but none of them would work anymore…

I was as worried as any eight year old best friend could be… So when I headed out one Sunday afternoon to accompany Gwen during her mourning, Geoff popped in from next door and decided to tag along.

I was sure it couldn't hurt.

I was right.

Geoff strode into Gwen's house with the most confidence I'd ever seen. He handed Gwen a small white flower he'd picked form the sidewalk and she smiled…

And the whole time, I was thinking, _"Why the hell didn't I think of that?"_

He fixed her, when I couldn't…

And now it was her turn to pay him back for that smile, almost ten years ago.

Geoff sat on the hotel bed, his head resting on his hands.

"You called her what? That doesn't even sound _remotely close_ to her name!" I shouted, more annoyed at Bridgette than anything else. How dramatic.

I mean, the guy was half asleep, for goodness sakes. It was an accident. They happened all the time… she needed to get over it.

If she didn't… well, it'd ruin the weekend for me.

I mean, can you imagine? How angsty could it get in a car for _six hours _with a bickering couple?

"I was dreaming about Megan Fox brah… I dunno, it just came out."

"Don't worry, man. Gwen'll fix this up."

**Gwen**

"So… he called you Megan?"

"Yes! Who the heck is Megan? Like, what the hell? After what happened last night? Really?" Bridgette shouted, sounding frustrated and hurt through the sounds of her quite sobs.

"… So you're running away from him?"

"So what, Gwen? Isn't that what _you_ always do?" Bridgette scoffed back, angry at the acusation. It got me to shut up for half a second before I could compose a reply.

"…It doesn't matter what _I_ do! It was a mistake! You're totally overreacting! Your awesome relationship with Geoff is at stake here! He just took your Vcard! Are you going to not-talk to him about this? Or are you set on ruining the relationship for the both of you?" My harsh words seemed to seep through quickly. She manned up, held up her head.

"…I'm not! It's just that..." Bridgette muttered, wiping at her snot and tears with her long sleeved sweater. I got up and told her not to move, sliding into the guest room for a second.

Duncan was leaning against the wall, staring down at Geoff, who not only looked embarrassed, but totally innocent.

"What's the cover story?"

"Fucking Megan Fox, guest starring in other people's dreams…" Duncan muttered, making me crack a smile. It wasn't a cover story at all.

"Geoff. Get up. Bridgette's crying out on the pull out. Can you please explain your slip-up? I'll make sure she doesn't explode at you."

He looked up, blue eyes growing bright and gave me a quick nod, "Thanks Gwen."

**Duncan**

My girl always fixed everything.

By the end of the day, DJ had gotten to finish up his shopping, Geoff and Malibu were back together, and we were headed off to the club.

Geoff drove, lowering the windows as he turned up the radio. "Aghh, that's my jam, baby!" Geoff shouted, tossing a fist up in the air. The car started blasting out that Flo-Rida song, and even though Gwen and I hated to admit it… we both knew most of the words…

So who could blame us for singing along with my bud when he got all pumped?

We must've been a sight to see. A huge black dude, this blonde beach couple, the goth babe with the blue hair, and that total hunk with the hawk, all rockin out to one of the dumbest party songs ever.

By the time all five of us slid into the club, we were as pumped as we could've been, and of course, Geoff became the life of the party.

"Wooho! Who wants a drink! I'm buying!" He shouted drunkenly, heading off towards the bar to do shots with his girlfriend, half of the people on the dance floor following him for their free drinks.

DJ had gotten lost in the crowd of people that remained on the dance floor, which left Gwen and I, shuffling awkwardly to a song neither of us liked.

"…Hey… thanks for clearing up the Bridgette drama." I muttered, getting closer than I needed to be. Well, closer than we needed to be in public at least.

"Y-Yeah… No problem."

"So… I wanted to ask you…"

"Hey, Gwen! C'mon over here and dance with me!" DJ shouted, a beer bottle clutched in one hand, the other beckoning for her.

"Hold that thought, I'll be back." Gwen said, trotting over to where DJ stood, grabbing her large friend's hand while he spun her around like a little dancer. Had he not called her over, I would've asked her out…

But I guess it was for the best…

A club wasn't really the most romantic place to start a relationship.

**Gwen**

The rest of the night went without saying.

It was… fun. But I didn't really have awesome dance moves, and when it came to dancing with DJ, you were a rag doll.

Duncan had wanted to tell me something… But with all the noise, it would've been hard to hear it anyways.

I had to drive everyone home, Geoff and Bridgette tripping over each other to get into the car.

By the time we got home, I couldn't feel my legs and I could almost taste the hang over… but the night wasn't over yet. We still had to change and get our asses down to the beach before 12.

Duncan smirked at me as I drove us towards the motel, parking a bit far off than I needed to.

DJ was the first to hop out of the car, dragging Geoff up the steps to our room.

Once everyone had changed into their cozy sweaters, we all dragged our feet against the sand, shuffling towards the beach before the fireworks began to go off.

I don't really know how, but we all found a spot on the shore, Geoff and Bridgette cuddled up on the ground, DJ digging his feet into the sand as we waited for the sky to explode. I was standing by the shoreline, the low tide's chilly water hitting my feet as I stared up at the sky.

I felt a big hand wrap around mine and I didn't have to turn around to know who it was.

"… Let's take a walk."

I looked over at Bridgette, but she was too busy sucking face with Geoff… and DJ was just sitting there, motioning for me to go, making kissy faces. I rolled my eyes and flicked him off with a playful smile, squeezing Duncan's hand in response.

"Let's go." I mumbled, glancing up at my… at Duncan.

He was a bit tipsy, I could tell because of how his breath smelt… but he wasn't drunk enough to barf all over the place or anything.

"So… thanks for leaving me on the dance floor." Duncan muttered, his hand still intertwined with mine.

"It wasn't my fault DJ wanted to twirl me around like a ballerina…"

"Yeah, well… I didn't feel like dancing with anyone else, so I-"

"So you started taking shots like an idiot."

"Hey, I can hold my liquor." Duncan defended, bumping his hip with mine.

"I know. So… what's gonna happen when we get back home?"

"Dunno…I was just going to tell you something… before anyone can say otherwise…"

"Uhuh…?"

"This thing that we're doing… It's stupid… I mean, what _are_ we doing?"

"… Like, our relationship?"

"Yeah… Why aren't we together? Why was it such a problem when that rumor spread at school?"

He'd taken me by surprise. I didn't really know how to respond to him at the moment.

"I-I don't know… I thought you'd… I just didn't want us to get together just to break up later… I don't want you to be like Trent."

He squinted, seemingly offended by my accusation, "Don't compare me to that asshole. You know I'd never do what he did to you…"

"I'm sorry! I'm not making a comparison, I'm just-"

"You're just a super huge pussy. But what are you scared of?"

"I don't want to lose you, okay?"

It shut him up... but not for long.

"...Seriously? I'm fucking telling you that I'm up for getting with you, and you're still scared of ruining our friendship? We've been hooking up for the past two weeks and nothing's changed! What do you want?"

"...I want something sure, Duncan. I know you're my best friend... which is why I'm scared that you'll get bored of me or something...And end up breaking up with me."

Then, just as he spoke, a huge blast could be heard from above, and the sky exploded into light. I didn't hear what he had said.

His mouth crushed mine and everyone around us disappeared. All the noise was gone… All the yelling and shouting just faded. New Years kisses made you lucky... right?

The only thing I knew at the moment was that I liked what was happening.

_So what __**was**__ I making such a big deal out of?_

_What were we doing?_

"I'm not allowed to break up with you!" Duncan shouted over all the noise, cocky smirk intact.

"Well... that seems a little... unfair, for you!"

"Well, I don't give a shit! Take my offer!..." He persuaded, his forehead pressed to mine.

"...I'm going to have to think about it!"

"What? What could you possibly have to think about?"

"Don't yell! I'll give you a straight answer by tomorrow!..."

Duncan rolled his eyes, storming back towards where we'd left our group and making sure we all got up the stairs safely once the drinking was done and the beach was empty.

All I knew was that I had drunken too much, and so much beer could only do me wrong.

I don't know how, but Duncan and I managed to tuck in DJ, wrapping him up like a cocoon and pulling him onto the floor mattress so that he wouldn't move around so much. Geoff and Bridgette got themselves in bed easily, leaving Duncan and I out on the pullout once more.

I forgot that we'd be sharing a bed again.

Normally, I'd think that it'd be dangerous to sleep with Duncan… but he didn't seem all that horny or anything tonight… all he wanted to do was hook up.

And I was so drunk that I fine with that, so long as he didn't give me any hickeys.

So that's what we did. In the dim light of the flickering box television, Duncan wrapped his arm around my shoulder and we got into our make-out position. Sometime throughout the night, my PJ pants had slid off, but I didn't care. I remember taking Duncan's shirt off, and I remember our hands all over the place, but by then, the alcohol had kicked in and was working full swing. I blacked out just as the movie had ended, so Duncan must've been to one to turn it off.

When I woke up, it was the dry tongue and sick-to-the-stomach feeling that made me barf. I don't know how many bottles of water I downed, but after the third one, Bridgette handed me a Gatorade and we all dragged ourselves and our bags down and into the car. How we got home safe, I don't know, but we made great time.

None of us had to use the bathroom, so we just skipped all of the stops and got home in four hours, leaving me with enough time to unpack all of my shit, put it back where it belonged, and walk over towards the van, where Duncan sat in the driver's seat, as usual...

"Hey, juvie! How does it feel to be my boyfriend?"

* * *

**REVIEW!**  
_  
_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Okay, I strongly suggest that you read this. It's gonna get heavy. And smutty, starting now.**_  
_I'm really sorry I've been gone for so long, but y'know while I was out I got a boyfriend, went to Cuba, and got dumped by said boyfriend._

_And with all of those new experiences, I've been too tied up to do ANYTHING. So, my school had some tests last week and once we finished, we had to spend about five hours in homeroom and my boredom gave me the initiative to finally finish up this chapter._

_Anywho, I'll be a while until my next update, so sorry..._

_Just so you know._

_(Oh, and P.S. "Hook up" means 'make out' where I'm from, just so you don't get confused, because for some people it means 'had sex', and that's totally not what I'm going for when I write that, so...yeah. Enjoy!)_

**_SMUT SMUT SMUT OMG THERE IS SO MUCH SMUT GOING ON IN THIS FIC! _****_OH, WAIT, _****_YOU'RE NOT COOL WITH THAT? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? _**

* * *

**Duncan**

A week succeeding the… um… relationship, Gwen and I, along with the rest of the group from the beach, were literally forced back into our painfully boring school routine.

We were both a bit iffy about making ourselves public so quickly, but her more than me.

I shrugged it off.

What the hell, she was my girlfriend, what the fuck did I care about what other people thought?

So when she suggested that we both take things slow, I knew she just wanted to make it seem like something more casual and nonchalant… which is why I played along with it.

I kinda wanted to take the school by storm when they found out.

I wasn't going to profess my love for Gwen from the rooftop, or anything, I was just going to make sure a decent amount of people knew what was going on by the end of the day.

I drove Gwen to school on my motorcycle, which had been put away in the garage because of the weather, and despite the snow still being completely intact, the snow plows had been doing their job and there was barely any black ice out on the streets, so it made all of our lives easier.

The two of us walked in, grabbed our shit from our lockers and met up with Noah, who was (Oh my God that's so gross) flirting with Eva.

He informed us on how he would run for president again and I kinda blanked out while Gwen and him chatted. One of the warning bells rang out, reminding me that we were in the halls and that they were now full of bustling students.

Marilyn managed to drive her bubblegum pink nails into my guns, pulling me to the side.

"Gwen told me. What happens now?"

The goth stared intently at me, my eyes now adjusted to the missing chunk of hair on her head.

Wait. "She told you?"

"Yes. But I haven't said a word. Why? What are you plotting?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow.

I decided to give her a brief explanation, "Look, if the student body is gonna find out, I'd rather them in a way I deem suitable."

"Well, what you 'deem suitable' might not be what Gwen 'deems suitable'… You shouldn't fuck around with things like this… especially when you guys _just_ got together."

"_Shh_! Trust me for once! Who's the guy who got that Monroe on your face? Me! I know what I'm doing.."

"You better. Don't mess this up, or I'll have your head over my fireplace."

"Okay, chillax Mary..Now get the fuck out of my face, before I hit a girl for the first time in my life."

Marilyn scoffed and scooted away, leaving me so that I could go back to my girlfriend who was searching in her bottom locker for something.

Oh, that bottom locker… A blessing from the heavens.

"What's wrong, leave something?"

"My jelly pen."

"I got one, here," I muttered, grabbing my blue pen from the depths of my pocket and handing it over to Gwen.

"Thanks stud."

"No problem babe.. Catch ya next class."

"Bye." She said in her sickly sweet voice. I gave it enough thought so that by the time I'd reached the corner, Reaper and Marilyn would've already reached her, then I turned back and strode up to her, my eyes looking panicky, but keeping the rest of me in check.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I just forgot that I was allowed to do this now." I murmured, pushing my mouth onto hers roughly, and grabbing her ass with my loose hand, earning me a squeak.

And with that done, I adjusted my bag and strode off towards my next class, leaving Reaper to Marylin so that she could control his spasms.

**Gwen**

Talk about PDA. He was going to drive me crazy!

He already had half the school talking and we weren't even in fourth period yet!

(Not that I was pissed or anything)

Reap and I gushed about it in art class while we drew each other and both got scolded for being so loud. On our way out of the classroom, I was pleased to find Duncan already outside, his back pressed to a wall with his hands shoved in his pockets.

"What a bamf. You coming to Algebra today?" I joked, asking him the daily question.

"..When was the last time I went, Gwen?"

"Um.. I dunno, eighth grade?"

"Exactly. The _last time_. I'll see you in lunch. Or better yet, meet me up by the equipment closet by the guy's bathroom at 12:20." He whispered into my ear, dangerously low enough to give me goose bumps.

"What if they ask me for a pass?"

"Gotcha covered." He murmured, pulling out a yellow slip of paper with my name and a signature on it.

"Can you say _best boyfriend ever_?" Duncan asked, wiggling his eyebrows with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and grinned, "I can." I admitted.

Safe to say that I was going to tease him like crazy for the hallway stunt.

12:20? I'd let him wait.

"See you."

Getting my algebra teacher to think was sick took barely any convincing. I placed my hand over my nose and simply told her I was having a huge nosebleed.

Poor squeamish woman almost begged me to get out of class.

12:38.. Seemed reasonable. I walked the empty hall, my eyes keen on the sight of the little closet by the bathrooms. Instead, I found myself walking past Heather, who had Trent cornered into the wall by where the lockers started, trailing little kisses down his neck.

I expected to feel something. Anything.

Anger, jealousy, sadness… Nothing.

It wasn't until she glanced back at me that I noticed I had stopped to stare at them though.

"Ew, what the fuck are you doing, creep?"

I sighed and tossed her a glare, ignoring anything she'd said and continuing on towards the closet, surprised to see it open up right when I was reaching for it.

Duncan, instead of pulling me in, stepped out and directed his attention towards something behind me.

"What do you want, Jonas?"

"Just wondering what Gwen was doing wandering around. It's not like her to skip class." I heard Trent speak, turning around.

"You don't know what I'm like, Trent, so back up." I spat, before I could register what I had come out with. I sounded so… defensive.

"Well, well, well… If it isn't our little emo couple. Planning your double suicide? How tragically romantic.." Heather's voice sickened me as it rang fresh in my ears, her figure coming into clear view.

Way to ruin our first day together, Heather.

Honestly, I was so disturbed by her being in my mere presence that I hadn't heard what she said, so I didn't know how to react when Duncan began to talk, "I swear, if you didn't have tits, I'd hit you so hard you'd be back in China."

Trent stepped in, moving in front of Heather."Hey, back off, guyliner!"

"Or what?" Duncan tried, his knuckles turning white.

"Or I'll have you expelled!"

"And you'll have my fist penetrating your face. Want more stitches? Cuz I can arrange that."

"Stop!" I ended up shouting, clinging to Duncan's arm so that he'd fall back. I looked up at Heather and regardless of how bad I wanted to get both of them back..I was never any good at fighting… words were more my forte.

"C'mon Duncan." I mumbled, dragging him away just as the lunch bell rung. Before kids started to pour out, I glanced back at the evil couple and shouted, "Hey Heather! You might want to check yourself! All of Trent's condoms are wayyy past expiration date!"

The shock left her rooted to her spot, the crowds now covering up any little space left to walk, Duncan's hand warm in mine.

Now is when people _really_ start talking.

And now is when I realize… now is when it hits me…

**_Duncan is my boyfriend._**

My face flushes, and I want to kick myself for thinking about such girly shit, but I can't help it… I've wanted this for so long, and it feels too good to be true.

I remember the first time Duncan held my hand.

It was around kindergarten, and all of our families had already become familiar with each other.

So familiar, that we would go out to church every Sunday together.

The whole shebang, our gossiping mothers, our sport fanatic fathers and of course, Duncan's annoying older brothers. Mind you, neither Toby nor Alex had been imagined yet…

One particular Sunday, Duncan and I had ended up going alone, with just my father, and he'd gone up for mass.

Unfortunately, neither Duncan nor I had done our communion and we weren't allowed to take a sip of the wine or eat the little bread thing..

But Duncan didn't care.

That was the first time he took my hand in his, pulling me up and into the line.

But my shoes tripped over the carpet and everyone turned around.

What was happening to me now was different…

Everyone was looking at us, yes… but their faces held no pity or amusement because we no longer had that childish charm…

We looked like two freaks to everyone else…

But whatever.

I had gotten so used to it, that now I sort of liked it that way.

…

It took three weeks for the talk to die down.

It really wasn't even that interesting… like, who cared?

The two of us took refuge in the van for those three weeks, doing what we usually did, and sometimes, a little extra.

I knew Duncan's mouth like the back of my hand already, but he still managed to surprise me with his tongue..

It wasn't until one specific Wednesday when the two of us found ourselves lying against the back doors of the inclined van, teeter-tottering over whether to listen to Seether or Silverstien., that anything got too serious.

"What are you talking about, it was their best album!"

"The fuck? Are you kidding me? It was total crap! The lead singer sounds like he's dying!" He shouted, arms crossed, hunched in that lanky position.

"Y'know what, I'm gonna end up putting Spice Girls if you don't shut it, I muttered, searching through my iPod and finally clicking on something we both agreed on.

Avenged Sevenfold.

"_Seize the day"_ Blasted out of the van's speakers, the extra-long extension cord making it easy for me to play music from far away.

Eventually, while the songs passed, Duncan had managed to sneak his head into the crook of my neck, leaving obvious hickeys and making my mouth clamp shut, as well as my legs.

His hands began to search for a zipper, a string, a button.. anything that would take clothes off, but my knees buckled at his touch, and he looked down at me, not only frustrated but concerned.

"What's wrong?"

"What are you doing?"

"What's it look like I'm doing? I'm struggling to get my hands in your pants. Help me out here."

"No. Whatever you're planning, I don't wanna do it."

"What? Why?"

"..Duncan, this is _embarrassing_, I'm not okay with this."

"Why not? I _want_ to see you.."

"…But what if you don't like what you see..?"

"If I don't like what I see, _which I doubt_, I'll make myself like it. Do you not understand that I'm trying to please you here, woman?"

"I don't want you to! I'm actually much more confident about sucking you off right now."

"…Y'know as hot as that sounded, I'm not cool with that until you take your pants off."

I didn't move, my hands at my sides, Duncan looking at me like if I was panther food.

"Fine. I'll have to force them off.." He muttered, moving quickly and getting to my belt before I could get to him, pulling my jeans down and leaving me in my Thursday underwear, even though it was Wednesday.

At this point, my knees clamped together and my thighs almost cramped at how hard I was clenching them.

"Duncan, this is not cool.."

"..Okay, I know, it's not cool. But I promise it's gonna feel so good for you, and then you're gonna wanna do it all the time, and I'm gonna be all "I told you so, now you don't get any."" His smirk got to me, that angel face making me melt.

I almost moaned when he pried my legs apart, moving up so that he could hover over me.

"S-Stop! I-I don't wanna do this." I said, looking down so that he wouldn't smile at me... because if I did, he'd make me laugh, and he wouldn't take me seriously.

"Ugh, yes you do! What'd you think we were gonna do in the janitor's closet last week, Gwen? Dance?"

I looked at him now, trying to make sense of what he was saying. He was right. It's not that he was pressuring me, it's that he knew me so well, that he could tell that I wanted it… this was just the only way he knew how to lure me out of my embarrassment.

"C'mon, you're killing me… all I wanna do is see your 'O' face.." He chuckled, leaning down onto my body so that his chest pressed against my boobs, his mouth catching mine and still managing to surprise me when the metal of his lip ring touched me.

"..Fine. But don't look." I said, holding out my pinky.

"Deal."

His hand dove into the depths of my underwear, one of those big fingers spreading apart my lips and dipping one of his freezing cold fingers in, getting a gasp out of me.

He grinned, I blushed, his long fingers sliding in and then out, repeating until I was wet and I could hear him doing this... my face _had_ to be red.

It hadn't started feeling good. Not at all.. but after five minutes of his hand, Duncan dragged his wet fingers over my stomach and licked them like if they were coated in candy.

"You're so gross!" I squirmed, strangely and immensely turned on by such simple actions.

"What? No, I'm not! I'm testing the waters."

"What am I, a frigging Jacuzzi?"

"Shut up." He muttered, his hand sliding back down and running over that spot, his thumb applying pressure and digging the alphabet into my clit, making my back arch and my toes curl as I clung to his shoulders, his smile broad as he started to bite his lip.

"Why are you so quiet?" He asked me, his nose brushing against mine.

"You told me to shut up!" I managed to whisper, my body tensing as his thumb hit the perfect spot.

I bit my tongue.

"I take it back. I want to hear you." He groaned, his hot breath hitting my ear.

"What? No!" I shouted, making his hand push down harder and making him a bit more animalistic, his chest rumbling with low growls that only I could hear.

"There's no one around.. It's Just us.. C'mon, scream your heart out.."

"I-In your dre-Ahh!" And there went my cover. It was an uncalled for noise, I hadn't meant it… but now that I'd started, it was like I couldn't stop.

"There we go!" The punk mused, his smirk growing more attractive to me with every passing second.

"Mmph, oh.." I panted, my eyes feverously landing on his.

I felt like covering my mouth, but my hands were too weak, and at the moment, all I could do was moan, my body bucking into Duncan's hands as he smiled down at me.

It's as if he was enjoying this as much as I was, which wasn't possible.. but then I thought about it and- "Nghh-Ah!"- Maybe he really was getting a kick out of it.

Before long, the punk had relocated himself, feeling the warmth slip off my upper body.

He managed to spread my thighs apart some more, making me moan out.

"Aah! Holy shit.." I breathed, biting my lip when I felt his face down in my crotch.

"N-No! Stop!" I squealed, my thighs trying to press together, but failing because of his hands holding them so dangerously apart. I didn't want him to look.

He remembered, and shut his eyes.

"Shh.. Just chill… I'm gonna make you fly, babe." He muttered into my cunt, pressing a soft kiss at the top of my crotch and then dragging that long, pierced tongue down my slit.

His fingers dug into me while that tongue flicked at that magic little bud, chills running down my spine just thinking about all of it, and how it was coming together.

"God!" I gasped, tossing my head back and my fingers digging into that bright green hair, feeling his goatee brush against me.

"Damn, you're soaked.." He whispered, the vibrations of his voice making me want to explode.

I was shaking to my very core.

After a few minutes, my hands ended up clutching to the dirty sheets of the mattress while Duncan was working me like a game controller and I was about to cum for, like, the first time ever, when suddenly, I felt as if I was hovering in the air.

My eyes clenched as I waited for that orgasm to flow over my body, but the only feeling I got was pain as the van's back doors swung open and I hit a patch of snow, my legs still spread.

Other than breaking his promise and taking a wide-eyed stare at my crotch, Duncan burst into uncontrollable laughter, his face turning pink from lack of air, not being able to form coherent sentences to ask if I was alright.

"What the fuck!" I shouted, probably as angry as I'd ever been around Duncan, scrambling to my feet and pulling up my underwear, climbing back into the inclined van and loudly slamming both doors before I stormed out.

I had to leave Duncan there, still laughing.

Why did all of this crap always happen to _me_?

I paced outside in the cold, in my underwear, pissed off.

"Sunshine, I'm sorry babe, are you okay?" Duncan asked, now apparently okay, wiping at his mouth.

"No! I'm not fucking okay! I just got cock-blocked by a van!"

"Chill, hun! I'll make it better for you. C'mon, I promise I won't let you fall this time." He begged, stepping out of the van.

"No way!" I shouted, my knees now bucking in the melting snow.

Duncan raised a brow, "What, you didn't like it?"

"No!" I screamed, fists to my sides. His face fell. "No, no, I did..I mean, of course I liked it. Just.. I think this has been enough for today." I sighed, rubbing my forehead.

Duncan rolled his eyes, probably knowing how embarrassed I was at the time.

"..Fine. Just get back inside so you don't freeze."

I did as he told me, "I hate this thing." I sneered, kicking the metal as I climbed back in and tugging on my pants. Duncan insisted on helping me button them up, his body quickly finding a way to pin me against the side of the van and placing gentle kisses on the side of my neck as I tried to shove him off.

Eventually, he just grabbed my chin and forced a kiss onto me, all in the hopes that my embarrassment would vanish.

**Duncan**

While hooking up with Gwen was a lovely pleasure that I liked to take part in, getting into her pants was proving much more difficult than I would have thought.

(Chillax, it's not all I was after…but c'mon, give me a break, the girl's a nymph.)

Two weeks after the happening in the van, we had ended up in my room, cuddling on my bed

I could practically _feel_ my Alex's ear pressed against the other side of the wall, making me want to punch a hole through it so that he would stop being such a creep, but then decided against it.

I had no idea how much shit was about to go down.

Gwen was tossed on my chest, slightly blocking my view of the TV, but I shrugged that off and ran a hand through her dyed hair, wondering how she got it to stay so blue.

That was when she shifted lower, already making me uncomfortable.

Not because I wasn't okay about it, but because I was afraid that _she_ wasn't okay with it, y'know?

… I just didn't want her to flip out if I got a boner and her face was right there.

Anyways, I was mostly just ignoring the fact that her upper body was so near to my crotch, until her fingers started fumbling with the buttons on my shorts.

_Maybe it's just some creative artsy thing that she needs buttons for._ I thought for a second…

But then I was like, _What_ _the hell are you thinking you fucking idiot?_

She hadn't looked at me, or asked for permission, but obviously, by the time her hand was shoved down my boxers, my dick clenched in that small hand, I was already hard.

"H-Hey, Sunshine.." I managed to squeak, sounding like a total girl. What do you expect? She was making me nervous. Now only girls get to be self-conscious?

"Hey, Stud." She whispered, jerking me off nice and slow, giving me the most lewd eye contact I'd ever experienced.

By the time my face had gotten red, she was already pulling down my boxers, letting my cock out from its cage.

I wasn't huge, like those freaky steroid dudes' in pornos, but when I was hard, I was about six inches.

I wasn't sure what she would do next, but common knowledge obviously led me to believe that she was going to shove my whole dick in her mouth.

Instead, she looked at it like some sort of gold medal, hands running down the shaft now and then, slender fingertips wiping at the pre-cum off my head.

She was keeping me on the fucking edge, I was about to rip off all of her clothes if she didn't do something soon.

Thankfully, those dark eyes glanced up at me with a devilish smile…The one only I could have taught her..

And that's when she went under.

* * *

_I'm actually almost positive that this if the very first cliff hanger in this entire story._

_So just take that in and give me some time to figure out how I'm going to write down what a blow job feels like..._  
_(I'm a chick, so that's going to be difficult, but whatever, I'll try my best. (Any of my guy readers wanna give me a hand, you could just leave a message.))_

_Hah, anyways, hope you liked it! Oh and by the way... I miss your reviews...so..._

**REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

_Ugh, I thought it'd never end. Ok, so what lies ahead in my mind is very clear. I'm going to go foward in time a bit, because I can't just linger in their junior year forever, I'm going to make it a little more dramatic, and then this story will be over. I can't take it anymore and it's honestly a miracle that I even came up with this._

_I really hope you guys like it._

* * *

**Duncan**

Her mouth enveloped me with that warm, wet feeling, her tongue doing most of the work as it lashed out, pressing against the lower part of my shaft, then rolling back up to tease my head, and shit, how long could I keep this up for?

I had decent stamina, but this was way too much. Her head bobbed up and down, sucking at my cock like a lollypop, making small little noises. Her dark eyes glanced up at me and it was the hottest thing I'd ever seen.

Her smooth little hands fondled my balls, and, "Holy shit.." Well, you get the picture.

"Mngh, do that again.." I groaned, feeling her tongue swirl completely around my dick, trying to control my body from just fucking her face.

My hand ended up in her hair, the other gripping onto the headboard for support. I didn't want to slump down and ruin whatever it was she was doing.

"Quit and spit, or swallow like a champ, babe?" I asked, just about ready to blow. Gwen looked up at me, her lips curving into that small smile, even with my dick in her mouth, giving me, not only that last push, but all the approval I needed to shoot my load into her mouth.

She gulped it all down, letting go of my dick with a sweet little 'Pop' and giving it a few more licks before I could pull my boxers back up again.

Since she was feeling quiet today, I figured I wouldn't say anything as I got up, locked the door, shut off the lights and TV, and put my itunes playlist on shuffle, crawling back into bed.

The speakers were loud enough to block any sound from in and out of my room.

"My turn. And this time, I won't let you fall off the bed." I chuckled, practically ripping off her skirt and yanking down her thong, desperate to take a look at that soft pink skin again, wanting to hear her moan.

Knowing that I was the only one that could make her cry out like that..

Knowing that when she gasped out "_Oh God,_" that **I** was God.

Gwen was shivering already and my mouth hadn't even touched her. I decided to tease her just like she had teased me. I pushed her back onto my fluffy pillows, pulling her creamy thighs apart and placing little kisses on them, each kiss closer and closer to that tight little cunt.

When I was finally close enough, I let my hot breath wash over her, making her try to close her legs. I kept my big hands against them, making sure she wouldn't.

I _needed_ for her to have that orgasm.

"Don't look!" She squealed, trying to make noise over the loud music.

"Fine. Don't cum." I said, dipping my tongue into that tight little hole, focusing on how wet she already was, my saliva making her pussy even slicker and I trailed my tongue over her slit and up to her clit.

I placed my lips entirely over it and sucked a bit, rolling my tongue around in an 8 formation until she let out the first little, "Ahh-ah!"

"Mmph, that's it, c'mon Sunshine, scream for me!" I laughed, licking her pussy like and ice-cream, feeling her body start to buck. I held her in place, her resistance only making it more fun for me and more submissive on her part.

"No, no, no, Duncan, shit!" She moaned out, her muscles contracting against my tongue as I dipped it in.

Everything was going fine until we were both startled by a loud knock.

"Duncan, are you okay? Geoff's downstairs!" My mother shouted, jiggling at the door handle.

I nearly swallowed my tongue.

Gwen looked at me like if she wanted to murder me, because she was whining like there was no tomorrow and I couldn't just stop now, so my fingers plunged into her, making her back arch and a moan almost escape, but not before I placed my free hand over her mouth.

"I'm fine, Ma! Tell him to come back later!" I shouted. I waited to hear my mom's tiny feet hitting the wood of the stairs, chuckling as I took my hand away from Gwen's mouth and being greeted with a relived, "Duncan…"

Eventually, her struggling became useless and she gave in, the bucking now a rhythm as I moved along with her until I was positive she couldn't take much more. Her body shook, her head tossed back in pure ecstasy as my fingers drilled into her and my tongue sucked at her clit.

She was moaning louder than the music, but I wasn't about to stop, tasting her tangy flavor in my mouth. And that was it. She was a heaving mess, trying to lift herself up off the bed, but weakly plopping back down, shivering to her core back onto the wet patch on the bed.

And all I could think was, _Fuck yeah! That was all __**me**__._

**Gwen**

By the time I came to, Duncan was pulling on his shirt on the edge of his bed, looking at me with a sheepish grin. I was so happy that I couldn't resist grinning back.

"Wow.." I mumbled, petting down my hair, drawing my bare legs together.

"You can say that again." He muttered, pulling on his socks and then standing to lean over for a kiss.

"What now?"

"Now…I'll drive you home, go to work, meet you up at the junkyard later and I'll see you at school tomorrow. And hopefully, we can repeat this?"

"I'll think about it…" I whispered, moving around as Duncan lifted up my panties and pulled down my skirt, zipping it back up. He looked down at me, eyebrows pulled together. What was he so worried about? He knew I couldn't resist.

"You have to think about it?" He asked all surprised, ready to bite me. I guess he didn't.

"…No! Ah, who am I kidding? Can you come by after work? Mom got me the Tempur-Pedic bed, the one with memory foam…"

"Mm, Never would've thought a bed could sound so good…But I'll only go if you're on it."

"Duh.."

"Any chance I might get… Hm, I dunno… Lucky tonight?"

"Hah, _no_. I think you should be happy with third base. You're not moving from there any time soon."

"Eh, Deal." He muttered, as if my virginity was unimportant enough to just shrug off.

His eyes took that turn, his exterior changing completely as his lips moved down onto mine. I loved it when Duncan was sweet with me.

"Kay. Let's go." I said, getting him off of me and unlocking the door.

We trotted down the stairs, flew out the door, and we ended up at my door much too quickly for my liking. I'd be at home for hours now, and I wouldn't be able to talk to him…

But whatever. I could find something to do for 4 hours.

I could finish up that AP English thesis statement… or I could vlog, or catch up on my guilty secret pleasure, Glee.

Come to think of it, I hadn't talked to Toby in a while, so when I walked through the doors and saw Toby, looking bored, I tossed him a smile and hopped on the couch with him.

"Hey, bro, what's up?" I asked him, throwing an arm over him and flipping on the TV.

"Bored. I finished all my homework and beat all the levels on the video games Duncan got me.."

"…Wanna watch a scary movie while mom's out?" I asked, knowing what got his interest.

"Let's do it!" He shouted, pulling on his boots and running out the door. Well, I guess I was seeing Duncan sooner than I what we'd planned.

**Duncan**

My feet were going numb as I stood at the counter, chewing on some gum that I'd stolen from the candy rack, waiting for any customer to just pay for their shit movies already. The obnoxious little bell rang out, and I turned my head, seeing Toby run in, followed by Gwen.

I cracked a smile as she caught my eye.

She's changed into that ugly purple scarf I hated and she was wearing that dark green beanie that looked great on her.

She walked up to the counter, waiting for me to say something.

"Can I help you with anything, young lady?" I asked, in that stupid British accent that she liked so much.

"Why, yes. I was wondering if you could recommend some horror movies that won't give my younger brother nightmares.."

"Oh, well, if you'd like to accompany me to the Horror section, I'd be oh so happy to help you." I hopped over the counter and cupped my hands around my mouth, "Dorris, take the counter, I've gotta help a customer!"

She followed me around until I got to that rack of movies, Toby already flipping through a few of them.

"Well… Let's see… Buckets of Blood… Nah, you've seen that one. Um.. Well, _Piranha_ is good for Toby. And _1408_ was neat. You guy's will both like that one."

"Sounds good. C'mon, Toby." She muttered, grabbing the two movies from my hand and walking over to the cash register.

Before she caught up with her brother at the candy rack, she turned around and pressed a rough kiss onto my mouth. Her hand dug into my messy Mohawk and my hand ended up snaking its way around her waist, pulling her close. Her eyes leveled with mine and we both grinned, shuffling back to the counter before anyone would notice.

I gave Gwen a nice little discount and she left with her brother, leaving me alone in the store for another three hours.

Fuck my life.

…

At this point, it was safe to say that, yes, I was totally gaga for Gwen.

I'd never been with a girl for as long as we had been.

Months passed. Gwen and I stayed together all the while, and school ended soon after, then came the summer.

The heat was brutal and we couldn't even hang out at the junkyard for fear of dehydration, but it didn't really matter… I wasn't allowed out.

Turns out, passing junior year was harder than I'd guessed. I got decent grades, but those D's were bringing down my GPA and I needed to do better. At least, that's what Ma thought.

Good thing that Gwen helped me out during the summer. She did my math homework while I worked on my summer essays, and I ended up getting high Bs in the summer school course.

Not a lot happened for a while.

Things had calmed down… Remember when Gwen said I wasn't moving from third base any time soon? Ooh, how right she was. Gwen had decided that she wanted to leave high school a virgin, and much to my displeasure, I'd have to wait to get me some of that sweet goth pussy until the end of the upcoming year.

Sucked for me. Which reminded me of something…

On Halloween, just as school had started up again, we snuck into an abandoned house, just like when we were little, but instead of playing hide and seek, she sucked my dick. It was awesome.

Our sexual banter grew, along with our experiences, and we'd ended up with a lot of inside dirty jokes that led to me giving Gwen some nipple clamps for Christmas, and me receiving a cock ring.

Oh, how I loved my girlfriend.

We were already so close, that it was to the point where we had our naked bodies memorized. She now ran her fingers the small mole on my back without a second thought, and I went wild at the thought of the one on her inner-thigh.

But don't worry… even though a lot had changed…

Plenty stayed the same.

I still had my Mohawk, Gwen still had her blue lipstick, I was still working at that fucking video store, I was still 6'0, and Sunshine was still 5'4, and we were still very much in love with each other…

And oddly enough, the words never left our mouths.

Not once.

It wasn't until Valentines' day, when I found the shiny new zippo lighter and the little stuffed dog in my locker, that I'd even thought about saying it.

Honestly, I was kinda scared she wouldn't say it back. She was unpredictable like that.

So, anyways, I shoved the lighter into my pocket and shut my locker, practically jogging into my only class with Gwen and kissing her right there, in front of the whole class.

"Mr. Graham, would you please refrain from any 'pda' in my classroom?" McLean grumbled, waiting for the bell to ring so he could start his Lit class.

Oh yeah. I forgot. We were seniors now. Top dogs.

I'd joined the football team and made freaking varsity, and I also managed to stay on for the entire year. Being a Senior was so slack, it was ridiculous to be getting anything lower than a C.

And speaking of being a senior…

…

It wasn't even 11:00 yet and I was seriously contemplating slitting my wrists with the letter opener on the counter.

Thankfully, Geoff came running in, his hoodie over his NY cap, his big hands shoved into his big pockets.

"Duncan! Dude, we've got an emergency!"

His eyes were wide, and he looked crazy as fuck… I couldn't tell if he was stoned.

"What is it?"

"Dude, everyone's pulling senior pranks next week! Southridge is stealing Matter's statue, and we're not doing anything! We need ideas! NOW!"

"I thought you were coming up with the ideas this year!" I complained, now realizing why he was so stressed. This was our only chance to become seriously famous at our school. To be historical… the story told to every high school kid that ever went to our school.

We'd be legends…

But not if we didn't come up with something soon.

"Harold! I've got a family emergency! Take over my shift, please!" I screamed, pulling off the lame polo shirt and pulling on my t-shirt.

…

Once inside Geoff's house, me and his younger brothers huddled around the couch, composition laying open on the coffee table, waiting to be filled with ideas…

Which we had none of.

We didn't want to copy anyone…

But we ended up looking online. We could gorilla glue some lockers… bury plastic sporks into every field that required a sport… switch the ketchup with soap, and the soap with ketchup…and we could put vaseline all over the stairs!

But then… Geoff came up with what had to be the best thing ever.

It would include a bit of sneaking to do everything we wanted… but thankfully, our school lacked security personnel and the help of video cameras.

At school, while most of the chicks were stressing out about buying their prom dresses, and guys were worrying about how to romantically stun their girl by asking them to prom with some flashy proposal, Geoff and I were trying to figure out how we were going to unlock the schools front doors in the dark.

There'd be no practices for the week, so Geoff and I lingered after school out on the soccer and football fields, pushing sporks into the cold wet grass while what was left of the winter snow, melted away.

That's what coach got for benching both Geoff and I right before the last game of the season.

I'm glad we lost.

Only one week of school left, and the pranks would start tomorrow, just like the prom proposals.

"So… How are you gonna ask Gwen?" Geoff asked as he shoved a spork down with his shoe.

"Ask? Like, to prom?" I'd forgotten.

The thought was, honestly, galaxies away from my mind.

"Yeah.. I'm gonna ask Bridgette. Gonna get the rest of the team to hold up a big sign out on the field and get here those lilies she likes."

"Fuck…I didn't even think about Prom. Shit, how am I gonna ask her?" I asked, slinging my bag over my shoulder and walking over to my bike in the parking lot.

"I dunno dude.. You two have a song yet?"

"…Not really."

"Then dedicate something to her. Make your proposal nice and big!"

"No way! Do you even know Gwen? She'll kill me if I make a big deal out of it!"

"So what? Girls love it when guys do that stuff. Regardless of who it is. They eat that shit up, dude, trust me."

"I'll take my chances elsewhere. Got any song recommendations though?" I asked, as I wrapped my helmet around my chin and watched Geoff slide into his car, lowering down the passenger window to give me his response.

"That, my friend, is a question you should save for one of Gwen's goth pals. They'll know how to help you out."

For once, Geoff was right.

Reaper hopped at the opportunity to help me out, telling me that dedicating her favorite song to her would be super douchy, so all of the Mind Explosion songs went down the drain.

I'd have to come up with something by myself. He told me to pick out something that I knew she'd like… something she'd remember forever, because… well, you only get one prom.

But… I dunno… I'd been pretty lucky for the most part… so I figured I'd wing it.

**Gwen**

It was late.

Thursday night, and Duncan was getting ready to leave for the prank with Geoff.

Before he left, though, he asked me to sit in my car and wait for him. He'd be around in less than a few seconds, but…I couldn't even begin to guess what he wanted.

It wasn't until he tapped on my window and pulled the passenger door open that I could see him.

He was grinning ear to ear, as he flipped on the radio and searched around the stations before stopping on one.

"You feeling okay?" I asked him as he leaned back into his seat, digging into his pocket.

"…I wanted us to be alone. Completely."

"For what?"

"Do you want to go to prom with me?"

The shock was holding back my thinking process, "W-What?"

"Prom? With me?" He asked, glancing over with this… nervous look in his eyes. It was rare, and I couldn't tell if it was because of the prank, or because of my lack of a reply.

"I don't.. I don't do prom, Duncan. If anything, I would've gone to fuck shit up, but… It's a waste of cash, and my mom can't afford it, and-" He cut me off.

"Well.. see, the thing is… I already bought both our tickets, so…"

"Duncan!" I shouted, laughing, but still angry at him. He knew me better than that. I hated the mere thought of prom.

"C'mon, you only get one Senior Prom, babe. I want you to have one."

"…Are you gonna get me a lame corsage?" I sighed, now suddenly worried that I had to get a prom dress.

"Fuck yes. I don't want any nerds all over my girl."

"What does that have to do with a corsage?"

"Matching corsages are like, the symbol that you have a date."

"…Hm. Sounds like something only a total dork would know. So much for nerds all over your girl." I scoffed, watching his eyes. They found mine and just by the crows' feet on his face, I could tell that he was smiling.

"So… is that a yes?" He asked me, chewing on his bottom lip.

"Of course!" I exclaimed, defeated by those teal eyes. He leaned in for a kiss and just as he was next to me, he'd gone.

It was a gentle kiss… and it kept me warm all night.

…

When I parked my car at school the next morning, I hadn't given it much thought to glance around our campus. But upon walking towards the entrance of the school and seeing that the 'M' had been removed from our school's name, so that it now read "ORAL ACADEMY HIGH SCHOOL" I couldn't help but laugh.

They actually pulled it off! I snapped a picture with my phone and made my way into the school, meeting up with Duncan by my locker.

"You're fucking crazy!" I whispered, my arms tossed over his shoulders as he leaned in for a peck.

"I know! You might want to avoid any soap, ketchup… and try not to take the west or east wing stair cases." He warned, grinning wide because of his and Geoff's triumph.

The loudspeaker came on, our principal's booming and angry voice blasting around the entire hallway, "_WHOEVER HAS DEFACED OUR SCHOOL'S PROPERTY WILL BE CAUGHT! IF YOU TURN YOUSELF IN NOW, YOU SAVE YOURSELF A TRIP TO THE POLICE STATION! WE WILL FIND YOU!_"

The day flew, the prom proposals becoming bigger and bigger as we neared lunch.

Once I'd grabbed my pizza and made my way to my table, I was shocked to find everyone in my table buzzing about prom.

With Reaper and Marilyn gone, it was just Pixie, Duncan, me, and some junior with mascara called Jes.

Then things got crazy. Geoff called out everyone in the cafeteria, and just like a heard of sheep, they followed him out to the field.

Curiosity got the best of Duncan and I, and we both got up to see the commotion.

Bridgette, who was among these students out in the field, was the center of it all. Right there in the middle of the grass was half of the football team in their jerseys, holding up a huge banner that read "Will you go to Prom with me, Bridgette? - Geoff"

And then there he was, right in front of the crowed, a bouquet of white roses at hand, just for her.

She practically hopped into his arms, and the crowed soon died out. I lost Duncan just as people started to walk away.

And that's when the jocks out on the field started to run in a circle, showing off the backside of the banner that read, "Gwen, Prom? Just making sure. - Duncan"

**Oh. My. **_**God**_**.**

I could kill him. I could kill him, but I was too happy to even believe what he'd done. What a marshmallow! What a cheeky little bastard! Fuck, he was so corny! Agh, I could eat him!

My hands flew up to cover my mouth, to hide the fact that I was laughing like an idiot and blushing like Japanese schoolgirl.

I saw that chunk of green hair by Geoff, plucking out a rose from Bridgette's bouquet and running over to give it to me.

"I fucking hate you!" I laughed, embarrassed at all the attention. The remaining crowd eyed the two of us.

"No you don't. So.. just making sure?" He asked, placing the rose right under my nose so I could smell it.

"…Yes, Duncan. I'm going to prom with you." I assured, taking the flower and holding it tight, my heart pounding in my chest and the rest of my giddy with excitement.

We were going to prom!

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15

_Yessssss, I finally finished this chapter! I wanted everything to be perfect, but unfortunately, I still feel like it sounds too rushed and might be too short… But even though I think this, I also feel like it gets my point across and the fast pace of it all kind of goes with it, since it all sort of __**does**__ happen too fast._

_OH, Also, I have an announcement._

_This is the second to last chapter of this story. I love this story, and I can do so much with it, which is why there is a huge possibility that I will write a sequel, but for the time being, I'll have to end it where it will end and focus on school._

_I also realize that I've kept you guys waiting forever, and I'm honestly sorry. Thanks for your reviews and advice. Can't wait to hear your feedback on this chapter._

* * *

**Gwen**

I honestly was beginning to think that my mom was more excited than I was.

The two of us had spent all day looking for the right dress. So far, nothing looked good.

The first one made me look too white, the other one was gorgeous, but it made me look bloated, the pink one made my boobs look amazing, but it was _pink_..

When I'd finally given up, the two of us made our way out of the store, and I saw it.

It was at the store across from us, up on a headless mannequin. Grey, strapless, long and not too frilly. The top was a masterpiece, folds over folds, covering up the chest area and winding around towards the back. I practically ran into the store, biting my lip when I saw the back, the two folds wrapped around the top and met almost at the base of the back.

"How much?" I asked the lady who had passed by me, hangers at hand.

"Oh, the grey one? It's about 130 dollars."

My face froze.

But before I could turn around to bitch about the price, I noticed my mom at the cash register, pointing over towards the dress and handing over her debit card.

"Mom! No way! It's too expensive!"

"Gwen, I work all day for a reason. What good is all the money I have saved up for you if I'm never going to get to use it?"

She ended up buying it.

But only when I made her swear to return it right after.

The morning was excruciating, and my mom spent most of her time curling and pinning up my hair.  
It took a lot of convincing, but she let me do my own make-up, and I ended up looking really nice and natural.

Around 5, Duncan knocked on the door, and Mom opened up the door. I was on the couch, so it's not like I made an impression or anything.

Bridge looked amazing in her baby blue dress that stopped at her knees, and Geoff was sporting a hideous pink tux, but somehow, he pulled it off.

Duncan threw on his brother's fanciest jacket over his dress shirt, because he wouldn't buy a tux, and he was wearing extra shiny shoes that must've belonged to his father.

Tonight would be interesting.

**Duncan**

I decide to not rent a limousine, because what the fuck are they even good for? Instead, Geoff buffed up his car and picked up Bridgette, then he parked out on Gwen's yard so that we could all take pictures and just get going.

Gwen was already downstairs, on her couch, so it's not like I got to see her slowly prance down the stairs like some diva from an 80's movie… but she still looked like a goddess.

The light pink tulip corsage I put on her wrist matched pretty well with her super sexy dress and once Gwen's mom had taken about fifty million pictures, we all got in the car and left.

When we got to the banquet hall, it was already night time, and half of our senior class was already there, enjoying the victorious and mysterious senior prank, and of course, the freedom of knowing that we were out of the hell hole.

There were so many people to say goodbye to, and the rumors of last minute confessions were quickly rolling around the dance floor.

Okay… well, at some point, Tyler spiked the punch, so the middle of the night went kind of fuzzy for me, but I _do_ remember dancing. Never had I seen Gwen dance like she did, but let me tell you, it was quite a sight.

Eventually, my buzz died down and all I could do was hang on to Gwen for dear life, watching her sway from side to side to the slow song.

"I've got something to tell you…" I muttered, pulling her close to me. Her face went red, and I smiled, loving the fact that I had such an effect on her.

"…Here it goes… You look ridiculously hot with your hair up like that."

She rolled her eyes and kicked me lightly with her pointy high-heeled shoe, "And here I thought you were going to say something romantic."

"Oh, you wanted me to be romantic? Well why didn't you say so?" I challenged, reaching into my coat pocket for the little blue box.

Before my fingers could reach it, Geoff's big hand pulled me towards his face.

"Dude, the police are outside! They're looking for _you_!" He whispered loudly, looking scared for himself, because if I was in trouble, then he must've been too.

But he wasn't.

It was just me.

_Fuck, they found out._

I turned back to Gwen and saw her standing there, taking everything in, because she'd overheard.

"Babe-" I began, feeling pretty pissed off at all of it. I didn't want her mad at me for ditching prom after making her come. She shook her head, as if she could read my mind or something, and grabbed my hand.

"I'm going with you. C'mon, we'll catch a cab." She said, barely sad to part with the banquet hall and the rest of the seniors. The two of us dashed out through the back door and managed to hail a cab in all of the traffic.

I didn't know where Gwen wanted to take me, all I knew was that we were going to hide.

We ended up where we usually hid from the world.  
And what better place to hide, really?

Gwen had a bit of a hard time hopping over the fence in her dress, but she got over anyways, breaking one of her heels in the process. We laughed to ourselves as we slid into the back of the van, sweat lining itself on our brows because of the pre-summer heat.

Gwen got comfy against the back door, which I bolted shut about a month after Gwen had fallen, which had happened almost a year ago…

I smiled and plugged my iPod into the stereo, clicking on the "Chill" playlist that Gwen had made, mostly for herself. I never listened to it, but when she was around, I felt obligated to play it.

When I looked back, Gwen was sliding out of her dress, that pale skin glowing in the dim light from the tinted windows.

"What are you doing?"

"Get over here." She whispered, pulling the frilly thing off and struggling with her pantyhose. I was there in a flash to get them off of her, burying my face into her neck. She didn't smell like Barbie doll plastic and chocolate milk anymore… Now she was all grown up, and she was all mine…  
Well, almost.

"I want you.."

I thought I hadn't heard it, and since she was whispering so shyly, I barely caught it…even when she started to repeat and had been whispering the same thing for about a full minute.

"Y-You're sure?" I mumbled, tugging of the tux jacket and unbuttoning the dress shirt.

Gwen gave me a feverish nod, her naked body lying motionless underneath mine.

I should've stopped while I was ahead… but who were we kidding? Neither of us was going to stop tonight.

**Gwen**

I remember when I was scared to let Duncan see me naked… and now it was like I couldn't stand to see him with clothes on.

Tonight was the night. I'd made him wait long enough, and God forbid if he would have to go to prison and leave me with nothing to remember him by. So that's how we ended up how we did.

His naked body over mine, his dick pressing against me. I was wet, and nervous… but that look in his eyes assured me that everything would be fine, and that I could trust him.  
So that's what I did.

"Don't you dare fucking stop, or slow down." I growled, hooking my legs around his thin waist and awaiting this huge explosion of pain. Instead, Duncan just kind of… slid in. It was an extremely tight fit and I had to hold my breath and shut my eyes real tight… but like I said, I was wet, which made for good lubricant.

It hurt for a while. A long, long while. It actually felt like bunch of pressure, and it didn't really stop hurting… and at no point did it feel good. But I wasn't going to tell him to stop…

Not when he was looking at me like that. His eyes looked like glazed donuts.

"Ah, oww.." I gasped, biting my lip to shut myself up.

"Do I sto-"

"Don't." I nearly cried, holding in the tears stinging my eyes and keeping them shut so that he wouldn't notice.

He would groan and grunt, and I would struggle for breath, but throughout the entire time, there was never a moan.

Not until his hand decided to join in. His pelvis had been doing most of the work, but his pelvis didn't have opposable thumbs, so when his fingers crashed down onto my aching clit, I kind of just _had_ to moan.

'_Stole me a dog-eared map,  
Called for you everywhere.._

_Have I found you… flightless bird?'_

"Ahhah!" I whined, giving him what I intended to be a smile… It probably looked like some weird face, since I was still in pain, "Fuck.."

His eyes swam back to me, the look on his face asking me if he should stop.

"Don't stop.." I managed to choke out, cringing as he pounded into me, almost chewing on my tongue to keep from crying. The sounds of that slow song Duncan liked were soothing, but it wasn't enough.

Unfortunately, Duncan caught sight of that stupid stray tear and stopped right away.

"Shit, Gwen.." he sighed, wiping the wetness from my cheeks and moving over next to me so that he could hold me while I cried like an idiot.

It was about twenty minutes later when I got a hold of myself and managed to stop.

And that's how it went… I was such a cliché. Falling for the bad boy, losing my virginity on prom night, just like every other girl who had a serious date.

But I sure as hell was _not_ complaining.

So many firsts had happened in the very place where we lay. I think there were enough to have an entire list of Junkyard Firsts. Like the first time I smoked, and first time I tripped out. First time I spilt those secrets I never told anyone else, knowing they'd be safe with Duncan.

Our first kiss..

And who could forget the first _almost_ orgasm?

The first time we both heard that song on the radio, which became our favorite, the first broken bone to ever grace my tiny body, the first time I ever felt my stomach flip because I liked him…

The first compliments, which varied from "You're so hot" to "I like you".

Which eventually lead to the first "I love you" after we climbed up onto the top of the van, preparing ourselves for nightfall so we could see the stars.

And now I could add this First Time to my list of firsts in the van.

It would certainly be the most important.

This was around the time when one of us would say something witty or funny, to avoid unwanted silence. Duncan broke the ice this time.

"Well… that went better than expected." He muttered sarcastically.

I had to laugh, "Yeah, I guess."

"I'm sorry it hurt." Duncan said sincerely, his arm tossed around my shoulder, his fingers drawing light circles on my elbow, his cheek pressed against my hair.

"Don't. It's my fault, I'm a total pussy when it comes to pain."

"Mm, I love your pussy." He rumbled into my ear, nibbling at the rim with those pearly white teeth. I grinned, moving myself over (and grimacing because of the soreness in between my legs) so that I could face and kiss him.

He pulled back after my lips pressed against his, then he moved back in slowly, his nose bumping into and brushing against mine, his mouth devouring my own with teeth and tongue. I could feel the icy lip ring stinging my own bruised lips as he sucked and bit on them, touching my tongue with his, sucking on it roughly, like if he would never get another taste of my mouth again.

My hands wound around his neck and I bit down on his lower lip, tugging until he groaned. I felt Duncan's big warm hand grabbing at the back of my neck, pulling me closer so that his tongue could go farther into my mouth, our teeth occasionally clinking together because of our unnecessary urgency.

Eventually, I had to stop and breathe, which made the both of us blush at our intense make-out session.

Funny how even after a year, we would still surprise ourselves.

"…Why are the cops after you?" I asked, our faces so close that his face was out of focus. I could see his grin though. It was unmistakable.

It was a long time until he answered, "…You really wanna know?"

I nodded.

He shifted from his position next to me, over to where he had shrugged off his tux and started looking for something.

"I guess giving it to you here is as good as any other place.." He chuckled, holding something in his hands. It was sparkly enough to make my jaw drop.

"Well, I obviously stole this.. It's a damn shame too, I could've sworn I didn't leave any evidence. But anyways, that's beside the point. Gimmie your pinkie."

I extended my hand and smiled as Duncan slid the tiny ring onto my small finger.  
Real silver, with a dark blue diamond in the middle, surrounded by a bunch of other small white diamonds.

"Well, since I'm going to prison in a matter of hours, I'm going to need you to pinky swear to me that you're gonna write to me and come and visit me… and that you'll be good in college…" He whispers, his face flushed and his hand out with all his fingers tucked in, except for his small one.

My teeth were all out and my smile reached my ears, because I couldn't believe he was doing this. This was how I liked him best. When it was just the two of us, in this van, no one else around. Duncan could let his guard down and be himself… and so could I.

It was perfect.

_We_ were perfect.

"I promise." I said, linking my pinky with his.

"And also, you're going to need to hide the ring _really_ well, because I'm sure my dad is gonna wanna send his pals to check your room for it."

"I wouldn't doubt it," I snorted, pulling him close for some more kisses. "Know what? Let's try it again… and this time, you're not gonna stop, got that?" I whispered into his ear, knowing that he could feel my body practically shivering in anticipation.

"Roger that." He grumbled back, pushing his lips against my neck again.

I don't remember how we made it over the fence, but I do remember walking back home and having to leave Duncan at his house, or rather, in his dad's police car.

The revolving sirens lit up Duncan and Geoff's house, along with the other two cop cars parked out in front of my boyfriend's house. His father was literally standing around, groaning to his cop pals about how his son was a no good jewel thief.

You can imagine how mad he was when he caught a glance at the two of us walking towards the house, hand-in-hand.

"_Where is it_? And where _were you_?" His dad shouted, grabbing at his toupee anxiously.

"I swear to God, I lost it. And _we_ were walking back from prom… y'know after having to run away from your little **buddies**."

"My **buddies** wouldn't be after you if you hadn't stolen a _twelve thousand dollar_ ring! You do know you're not being trialed as a child anymore, right, Duncan? You're going to _jail_."

"Eh, I'll deal, just cuff me and put me in the car, Pa."

His father glared daggers at me and nodded his head towards me, motioning for his friends to check me. Obviously, they didn't find anything, because Duncan had told me to leave it in the van.

Once Duncan was tied up and stuck in the back of his father's car, he whistled for me to approach him and I did, watching as the tinted window rolled down. "See you in a few weeks?" I asked, biting my lip nervously.

"Yeah. If I miss graduation, does that mean that I get the diploma mailed to me, or do I have to repeat?"

"Who says you're passing?" I laughed, bumping my forehead with his.

"…I love you." He whispered.

Still had the same effect as it did the first time. I was almost floating with all of those butterflies in my stomach.

"I love you." I whispered back, kissing him one more time before his father muttered something about the station and rolled the window up. I watched the car drive down the road and I walked myself home.

I didn't know what to feel.

Happy that we'd made love,  
Sad that he was going away to prison,  
Angry that the reason he'd be going was because of something he stole for **me**.

I decided to stick to a neutral sort of state.

It'd be healthier for me, and I had no reason to be mad… he'd gotten caught unintentionally… classic Duncan.

He'd get off on good behavior and we'd have _at least_ an entire month of summer vacation to ourselves.

Good plan, right?  
...I could only hope that it'd played out that way.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


End file.
